My Love Metal
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: El amor, peleas, conflictos, pasiones, traiciones toda vivencia de una banda de Rock
1. Fresa y Rock

Hola =)

Jajaja no pude esperar tanto tiempo debia subir esto me encanta =) espero que lo disfruten

Por si no recuerdan Clamp tiene el derecho de los personajes jajaja y yo tengo el derecho en la historia =)

* * *

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el riff de una cancion de Nirvana, un chico de cabellos alborotados y castaños, se encontraba concentrado en esa gloriosa musica, serio, pensativo, viendo sus notas tiradas en el suelo de su habitación, asi era Shaoran, podria ser totalmente aisalado cuando se concentraba en la musica.

El sonido de una puerta golpeandose, lo desconcentro

-Joder.- alcanzo a decir el muchacho, mientras se levantaba de la cama, para abrir

-Hasta en el baño escucho tus malditas melodías.- Decia una joven de cabellera negra realmente bonita- Dejame dormir en paz.- Miraba a Shaoran con poca gracia

-No es mi jodida culpa que te hayas trasnochado, ademas "primita", son las 2 de la tarde, asi que no tienes el derecho de decirme que te deje dormir, y otra no son malditas melodías, que tu no la aprecies por que eres demasiado estupida es completamente diferente.- Sin dejar hablar a la joven , le cerro la puerta en su nariz.

-Maldita seas Shaoran Lee.- Grito la chica

El joven volvio a tocar su guitarra, su prima siempre hacia que se pusiera de peor humor, por que el sabia que siempre estaba de mal humor, pero ella lo sacaba mas rapido de sus casillas, bueno ella, y su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Suspiro, tenia que volver a concentrarse, la banda estaba a escasos dias de tocar, por tercera vez, no queria que nadie lo arruinara, ni siquiera la tonta y unica familiar que vivia con el desde hace ya dos años en Tomoeda.

Dos años, pensaba,al principio odiaba a su madre, por haberlo mandao a estudiar en otro lugar, pero después lo agradecio, por que asi pudo conocer a sus amigos, y formar la banda que siempre tenia en la mente.

Recordo como habia entrando fue una suerte pensaba, si no fuera por que no tenia amigos al prinicpio en la escuela, y no llevara su guitarra, a lo mejor Rika nunca le hubiera propuesto estar con ellos.

Amaba la musica, vivia para ello. Su vida solo queria que dependiera de eso

-"concentrate imbecil".- Se dijo

Tocaria hasta que no pudiera más, hasta que tuviera hambre, hasta que amaneciera y fuera a la escuela al dia siguiente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ahhhhhh, no otra vez.- Se escuchaba a lo lejos en la casa de una familia

-Creo que se volvio a quedar dormida.- Comentaba un señor de una forma muy serena

Bajo con rapidez una joven de cabellos castaños claros, y de unos hermosos ojos verdes

-¿Vas a desayunas Sakura?- La chica volteo rapido a ver a su papá

- No, desayunare en la escuela- Le sonreia la chica

- Espero que no te acabes todo lo de la cafeteria, con eso de que eres un mounstro.- Sakura sabia perfectamente quien era esa persona que le decía rabiar todas las mañanas, tardes y noches

-Touya que no soy un mounstro.- Y antes de partir le dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

Sakura corria lo mas rapido que sus piernas y sus fuerzas le daban

- Por que siempre me tengo que quedar dormida- Se decia a si misma

- Sakurita – La chica dirijio su mirada verde hacia el sonido de esa voz

Sonrio de una manera angelical Sakura, al ver que se trataba de Tomoyo su mejor amiga y prima

- Tommy .- Se acerco al carro

- Vamos Sakurita, subete, si no se nos hara mas tarde.- Sin dudar ni un segundo la chica entro al carro de su amiga

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos escuchaba en su MP3 , Vermilion era su cancion favorita de Slipknot, veia como entraba y salian personas del salon de clases, le aburria la escuela, solo hiba por que sus familia queria que estuviera preparado apara asumir en unos años las empresas Lee, siempre que lo recordaba se ponia peor, odiaba todo eso, solo queria vivir de la musica su pasion, pero aun asi les daba gusto, por algo siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones en todas las materias, cerro los ojos, penso en la cancion,, siempre que la escuchaba hacia que la recordara, no supo muy bien en que momento su cara puso una de total desagrado, odiaba pensar aun en ella, su primer amor y unico, como pudo caer tan bajo, siempre se reprochaba por eso, la chica lo habia engañado, el cayo como un idiota por Nazumy.

- Perra.- Dijo en voz baja, pero aun asi la muchacha que estaba delante suyo lo escucho y volteo a verlo

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?.- Decia Sakura un poco molesta

Shaoran miro fijamente a la chica, siempre le habia parecido una joven tonta, tal vez por que siempre que pasaban algo de matematicas, le salia mal y nunca entendia

- Yo no te dije nada.- Dijo de lo mas hostil que podia

- Claro que si lo hiciste, te escuche.- Replico Sakura

- Mira niñita, estas loca, yo a ti no te dije nada, pero si crees que te dije perra haya tu, por algo sera que te pusiste el saco.- Sakura hiba a hablar pero en ese momento se escucho los buenos dias que daba el profesor y volteo hacia la pizarra con todo el enojo del mundo.

La clase comenzo tensa entre los dos jóvenes castaños

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Lo puedes creer, con esa desfachatez me lo dijo.- Decia Sakura a Tomoyo, caminaba de un lado a otro

- Bueno Sakurita, tranquila, a lo mejor y no fue a ti, mas bien estaba pensado en alguien y pues dijo eso.- comento su amiga

- a lo mejor Tommy, pero no es eso, por que no me lo dijo como tu, por que me hablo de esa manera, que se cree ese tipo, si si estara muy guapo pero no por eso.- La interrumpio la chica amatista- aja lo consideras guapo.-

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron de un color carmesí- Mmm bueno yo no quise decir exactamente eso.-

- Ahh ¿no?.- Le cuestiono Tomoyo

- Pues….- "piensa en algo sakura".- Veras yo…-

-Chicas.- Las dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a su compañera de clases, Naoko

- Muchachitas se me pierden ehh, nada mas queria entregarles esto a las dos.- Saco unos volantes, sobre una tokada de musica

- Hardrock 100%.- Dijo Tomoyo

-¿ Que tal , como quedaron?.- Pregunto Naoko

- Eres una experta en eso del diseño.- Comento entusiasmada Sakura

- Gracias Sakura, espero que vayan, ya saben si quieren boletos, solo pidanmelos, bueno a mi, o los de la banda.

- La banda.- Dijo en susurro la chica de cabellos castaños, vio de nuevo el volante, y vio el nombre de la famosa banda de la escuela, y como no ser famosa, si contaba con Rika siendo la vocalista principal, una chava sumamente hermosa, como bajista estaba Eriol, el chico mas guapo ingles que puede haber en la escuela, según las chicas, en la bateria el novio de Chiharu, Yamazaki, y por ultimo estaba el antipatico Shaoran Lee en la guitarra y coros, pedirle un boleto para ver a Lee, estaba ya considerando muy seriamente el no ir a la presentación de Riyes

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Fue la mejor cogida de toda mi vida.- Decia emocionada Rika a sus amigos

- Joder Rika, me vale madre tu vida sexual.- Comento Shaoran, mientras se ponia su guitarra para ensayar

- Shaoran que amargado eres, ademas no solo te lo contaba a ti, si no a todo el grupo, que a ellos si les interesa por que son mis amigos.-Abrazaba a Yamazaki

- Les interesa por que son una bola de degenerados.- Volvio a hablar Shaoran

. Eyy degenerado no, pervertido a lo mejor y si.- Dijo Eriol

Todos a excepcion de Shaoran empezaron a reirse

- Vamos Lee, no deberias estar tan enojado con la vida, enserio un dia podrias morir de eso.- Esta vez lo habia dicho Yamazaki, mientras hacia girar una baqueta con su mano izquierda

- Si Shaoran, y después que hariamos sin ti, eres el mejor guitarrista que conocemos.- Lo alabo Eriol

- Mejor ensayemos esta bien.- cuando estaba a punto de empezar, escucharon el timbre de la casa.- Coño y ahora quien.- Decia molesto Shaoran

- Yo abro.- Decia en tono jovial Eriol

Shaoran sabia muy bien que traia a una chica para el ensayo

- No habiamos dicho que no hibamos a traer a nuestras conquistas.- Decia Shaoran

- Es que esta chica no es solo una conquista mas.- Dijo Yamazaki

-¿ A no?.- Decia Rika con cierta curiosidad

- Ella es…- Pero no pudo terminar de decir el baterista, puesto que en ese momento llegaba Eriol con Tomoyo

- Con ustedes chicos taratara taaaan… Tomoyo.- Dijo Eriol de lo mas carismatico que podria salirle el presentar a la joven Daidouji

.- Si ya nos conocemos.- Comentaba con buen humor la chica

- Es verdad.- Tambien alegre le contesto Rika

- Eso no importa, tu presencia debe ser como una entrada triunfal.- Decia alegremente Eriol, mientras la hacia sentarse en el pequeño sillon del cuarto

Se esucho en ese momento una guitarra.- Ya podemos ensayar.- Decia molesto Shaoran

- Si que eres un amargado.- Dijo una vez mas Eriol

Sin esperar mas, empezaron a tocar las canciones que ellos mismos compusieron desde hace ya tiempo, que habian formado la banda

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Por qué Shaoran es asi?.- Preguntaba Tomoyo a Rika y a Eriol, ellos se habian quedado esta vez para guardar los instrumentos

- Por una zorra que no vale la pena.- contesto Rika de una manera poco amistosa

Tomoyo se sorprendio un poco, era raro para ella, escuchar a Rika expresarse de esa manera de alguien, sabia bien que su amiga era desinhibida al hablar, pero nunca hablaba mal de una persona, y menos de una chica, siempre decia que las mujeres debian apoyarse mutuamente.

- Eyy.- Dijo Eriol

- ¿Que?, si es la verdad fue por esa zorra de Nazumy, que Shaoran cambio de una peor manera, por que hay que recordar que el siempre a sido callado, y si un poco enojon, pero después de lo que le hizo, se volvio amargado completamente.-

- Es verdad lo jodio.- Termino de decirle Eriol a Tomoyo

- Vaya el amor, puede ser cruel a veces.- Dijo la joven amatista

- Asi es, yo por eso, mando al carajo a todos, o bueno a casi todos jajaja, depende de que tan dotado este.- Le guño a Tomoyo, y ella se sonrojo.- Bueno chicos, me largo, tengo que ver a cierto muchacho en cierta alcoba jajajaja, se cuidan.- Tomo su mochila la cantante de los Riyes y dejo solo a los dos jovenes

- Solo piensa en sexo.- Dijo Eriol, al termino de acomodar los instrumentos

- Je, si un poco, pero aun asi Rika es sensacional.-Sonrio la amatista

- De las mejores chavas que uno puede conocer.- Apoyo Eriol al comentario de tomoyo, bueno creo que ahora si ya esta todo en su lugar

-Esta muy bonito el cuarto que rentaron para su banda.- Gracias .- Escucho Tomoyo que le decia el chico de ojos azules

- Para mi panorama, lo mas bonito en estos momentos eres tu.- Le guiño el ojo

Tomoyo volteo hacia la vista de Eriol, y vio que su semblante habia cambiado, de ser el chico gracioso y sin preocupaciones al joven serio y formal

-A si que esta es tu manera de tratar de conquistarme.- Dijo seria la amatista

- Siempre me haz gustado Tomoyo.- Se empezo a acercar a ella

- Si, se notaba cada vez que te pasas de un lado a otro en la escuela con quien sabe que otras chavas.- Dio un paso hacia atrás

-Tomoyo, siempre me rechazabas. No te pongas celosa, solo te quiero a ti.- Esto lo menciono con su voz seductora

- Primera no estoy celosa, segundo quien dice que no te voy a rechazar de nuevo.- Volvio a retroceder, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada entre la pared y Eriol

- Por que se que ya no aguantas el decirme que si, por que tambien te gusto, mas de lo que quisieras.- Le sonrio de la manera mas coqueta que tenia

- Me vas a engañar y yo no quiero sufrir ni por ti ni por nadie.- Tomoyo volteo su cara hacia un lado, con los ojos cristalinos

- Tomoyo.- Le susurro Eriol.-Tomoyo.- volvio a decirlo, y la chica fijo de nueva cuenta su mirada hacia el

-Te quiero, solo a ti, desde hace mas de tres años, te quiero a ti.- No titubeo en ningun momento Eriol ante la confesion

Las mejillas de la amatista se pusieron de color carmesí, y sin evitarlo cerro los ojos, y sintio el dulce contacto de los labios de Eriol.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Asi que ya son novios.- Dijo alegre Sakura por telefono, estaba recostada en su cama, escuchando todo lo que habia sucedido entre su amiga y el joven Hiraguizawa

- Si Sakurita, aun asi tengo un poco de miedo, ya sabes como es Eriol de coqueto.- Le comentaba Tomoyo por la linea

- No te preocupes Tommy, no te hara nada, se nota desde hace tiempo, que tu le gustas y mucho, solo que como siempre lo rechazabas pues andaba con otras, supongo que para tratar de olvidarte o darte celos, o ambas jejeje, pero ahora el esta contigo, y es lo que cuenta.- Tratraba de animar a su prima

- Gracias Sakurita, bueno ya no te molesto mas, ademas mañana hay clases y hay que levantrse temprano, y lo digo mas bien por ti jojojo.- Dijo su amiga

- Auch graciaas ehhh, bueno que descanses Tommy.- Se despidio la joven

- Tu igual .- Sakura dejo el telefono a un lado suyo, cerro los ojos, y sonrio, le agradaba saber que ellos dos estaban juntos, pues ella misma le habia dicho a Eriol que hoy se le declarara, por que si bien era cierto Eriol anduvo con un sin fin de chavas, lo hacia mas para darle celos a Tomoyo, y se fijara en el, Sakura vio en los ojos del joven ingles, que de verdad la unica que le interesaba era Tomoyo, por eso sabe que no le haria ningun daño, y con ese pensamiento, se quedo dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos dias chicos.- Decia el profesor de los alumnos de ultimo año de la preparatoria Tomoeda.- Hoy iremos de excursión por lo que les pido que me entreguen sus fichas firmadas por el padre o tutor, recuerdenlo o no podran ir

Se abrio en ese momento la puerta del salon, y todos vieron a una chica de unos 1.60 de estatura, cabello castaño y esos ojos inolvidables para varios llegar de manera abrupta

- Kinomoto, llegando tarde como de costumbre.- Dijo el profesor

. Maestro, disculpe, es que pense ayer muchas cosas en la noche y me dormi un poco tarde, pero…- La interrumpio el profesor.- Tranquila Kinomoto, ve a tu lugar a sentarte

La chica agradecio al profesor Terada, siempre era tan lindo, pensaba continuamente de el, hiba directo hacia su pupitre cuando vio como Shaoran, la veia con cara de pocos amigos, ahora resultaba que el era el ofendido, ella hizo lo mismo, puso la peor de sus caras, y fue en eso que el volteo hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado, sonrio satisfecha Sakura, al conseguir su proposito.

- Bueno les informo tambien como estaran sentados en el autobus.- Se escucho un abucheo por todos.- Lo siento jóvenes, pero asi sera ,si se portan bien, dejare que en el regreso se sienten con quien quieran.

El profesor Terada empezo a decir los nombres que conformaban la lista- Kinomoto Sakura estara con Lee Shaoran

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par, Sakura volteo a ver a Tomoyo, para buscar un apoyo, pero lo unico que encontro fue la mirada feliz hacia ella, regreso su mirada hacia el maestro.

- "Genial este seria un lindo viaje".- Penso para si, Sakura.

Ya entrando en el autobús, vio como Shaoran, acaparaba los dos asientos.- "Grandioso".- Pensaba Sakura

- Respira y exhala.- Le dijo Tomoyo al oido

Se acerco al compartimiento y dejo sus cosas.- Me das permiso.- Dijo lo mas tranquila que podia

Shaoran solo la miro con cara de pocos amigos, y se acomodo en el lugar donde estaba la ventanilla

- Lo bueno es que me preguntaste que lugar quiero.- Le dijo Sakura

- Con lo que me importa.- Fue la contestación de el

- Sabes llevamos 2 años juntos en la misma escuela, en el mismo salon, y con todo este tiempo que te he tratado, puedo decir que eres una persona insoportable

Esta vez, Shaoran volteo a verla, se acerco un poco mas, y Sakura pudo ver claramente el color de ojos de Lee, y pudo oler la fragancia varonil de el, se estaba ruborizando. Y para acabarla, el joven le estaba sonriendo, vio que Shaoran tenia fija la mirada en sus labios y después otra vez en sus ojos

- Con lo que me importa.- Termino de repetir esa frase, y se aparto bruscamente de ella, y puso su mirada otra vez hacia la ventanilla, donde se notaba que el camion ya estaba en camino a la excusión.

- Idiota.- Dijo molesta Sakura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La galeria arte estaba no estaba muy repleto, maravillas de cuadros colgados, como las esculturas de personas realmente reconocidas no solo en japon si no en diferentes paises.

- Vaya son muy bonitas.- Dijo Sakura

- Si, y un realismos se nota el sentimiento de cada pintor como escultor.- Dijo Tomoyo

- Y usted bella joven, me dejaria hacer un cuadro de su hermoso rostro angelical.-Eriol le decia a Tomyo en el oido. Y ella a su vez se sonrojo

-Ahh que romantico, sera mejor que me vaya- Estaba a punto de irse hacia otra habitación de la galeria

- Saku espera.- La tomo de la mano.- No es necesario que te vayas

-Descuida Tommy, no me molesta, es mas lo prefiero jajaja, por que sera incomodo cuando se besen

-Gracias Sakura.- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

Vio Tomoyo como se iba su prima

-Tranquila mi rostro angelical.- La beso en la mejilla.- No creo que se pierda Sakura si esta un rato solita

-Yo se que no, pero no me gusta dejarla sola, ella es mi mejor amiga.- Dijo cabizbaja la amatista

Eriol noto, el semblante ahora de su novia.-Tomoyo ella sabe que no esta sola, tu siempre estas a su lado, y por ende yo tambien, solo queria que tuvieras el espacio para nuestra relacion.- Ahora beso su frente

-Tienes razón.- Le sonrio timidamente

Entonces mi angel, me permite dibujar su lindo rostro o ya se que sera mejor.- Sonrio el ingles

-¿Que?.- Dijo curiosa su novia

-Esto.- La tomo de la cinstura atrayendola de la manera mas delicada que podia hacia el, y dio paso para besar sus labios que fueron totalmente reclamados por el, y ella gustosa aceptaba tal contacto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Esta galeria esta muy grande, creo que me perdi- Se decia Sakura, mientras seguia mirando los cuadros pero en eso escucho una musica a lo lejos, se le hacia conocida esa cancion

Se acerco lentamente hacia el lugar donde provenia la musica

-Vaya es Vermilion.- Comento la pequeña Kinomoto, hacia la persona que la escuchaba, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que esa persona era Shaoran Lee

-Disculpa.- Se sonrojo Sakura., Penso que lo mejor seria irse de ese lugar tambien

- No sabia que chicas como tu, le gustara o supiera algo sobre este tipo de musica.- Dijo sin mas Shaoran

- ¿Chicas como yo?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Pregunto la joven de ojos verdes en tono molesto

- Si pues chicas tipo fresas.- Aclaro Shaoran

- Fresas, sabes, para ser un chavo que se cree rockero, catalogas peor a las personas ehh., Te crei mas inteligente, y por si no lo sabes, si me gusta esa musica y no solo Slipknot, maldito idiota.- Y dejo a Shaoran con la boca abierta al ver como se iba del cuarto toda indignada

* * *

Notas Autora :

Agradesco por los comentarios que recibo de mi historia pasada, eso del epilogo mmm lo pensare jajaja no tengo nada en mente ahorita pero tratare vale?? =)

En fin esta historia espero que la disfruten como yo, cuando la escribo, jajaja me tardare por que aun no la finalizo

Si quieren dejar cometarios ya saben son recibidos y pues sera mucho rollo cada personaje jajaja me encanta :D

Saludos metaleros a todos y que tengan un buen fin de semana

Xauu xD...


	2. Amigos

Konichiwa :D

Gracias a los que leen la historia, ya saben los personajes son de CLAMP

* * *

-Quieres que nos sentemos juntas Sakura.- Le pregunto Tomoyo, y si la verdad que es lo que ella queria, pero tambien sabia que Eriol quisiera estar junto con ella, por lo que penso que seria mejor que ellos dos estuvieran juntos al fin y acabo apenas llevaban un dia de novios, deberia dejarlos un tiempo a solas, o bueno mas

- Descuida Tommy., Eriol se sentaba junto a Rika, yo estare con ella de regreso

- Yeahhh Sakurita.- Dijo vivazmente Rika.- Ya me harto Eriol, y su cursilerias

Todos rieron al unisono

En el trayecto Sakura escuchaba como Rika le platicaba sus experiencias de vida con los chavos, estaba completamente roja con la forma tan explicita que le decia, y es que no era para menos, Rika podia ser un poco desinhibida al hablar de eso o de cualquier cosa.

- Y después llegamos los dos.- Comentaba su amiga contenta- que te parecio Sakurita, se antoja verdad.-

Sakura no sabia que contestarle

- Aja el silencio lo dice todo.- Y Rika empezo a sacar un paquete del bolsillo de su falda.- Toma

La chica de ojos verdes quedo con curiosidad al ver que su amiga le daba el paquete

- Que es eso.- Intrigada Sakura

Rika se acerco mas a ella, y le dijo en voz baja

-Condones.- Sakura no hizo mas que ponerse de mil colores y tirar el paquete que sostenia

- Jajajaj ayy Sakurita eres un encanto con toda tu inocencia, es raro que nos podamos llevar no crees.- Rika volvio a guardar el paquete

- Por que, tu tambien me consideras Fresa.- Le pregunto

- Bueno tienes la finta hay que mencionarlo, pero no lo decia por eso, eres mas inocente que yo eso es todo, y pues mi forma de hablar o vestir es diferente, es como si tu anduvieras con Shaoran, seria raro, no te parece.- Termino de hablar Rika y se puso mejorar a hojear una revista q traia

Sakura se quedo pensando en dicho comentario, y vio donde estaba Shaoran, acostado, ya que nadie se habia sentado con el, si era verdad, ese chico era completamente diferente a lo que podria ser el tipo para ella, pero aun asi habia algo en el, que la hacia ponerse nerviosa

-"Es tu imaginación"…"Es por que te desagrada".- Eso pensaba Sakura, por algo sentia ese nerviosismo cuando lo veia

-Rika.- No escucho ninguna contestación, entonces vio que su amiga estaba dormida, sonrio y se levanto tratando de no despertarla

-Puedo sentarme.- Le pregunto a shaoran

Este aunque le sorprendio que la chica que le habia dicho idiota quisiera sentarse a su lado, se hizo a un lado para que se sentara

- Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa.- Dijo sin mas la joven Sakura

Hubo un momento de silencio

- Yo no sabia que te gustara la musica de ese genero.- Dijo Shaoran

- Eso no es una disculpa, es una justificación cosa que en estos momentos no quiero ni me sirve.- Volvio a decir la joven

Shaoran no hacia eso, el pedir perdon, si el con un carajo no sabia que esa tonta chica le gustara el metal, no tenia finta de nada de eso, fue un error, si podria haberla herido, pero el no sabia, no, no iba a pedir disculpas o si.

- Sigo esperando.- Volvio a hablar Sakura pero esta vez, lo vio directo a los ojos, no se inmuto en ningun momento por la actitud de malo que ponia su acompañante de excursion

-Perdon.- Lo habia hecho, esa niña habia logrado que Shaoran pidiera disculpas

La chica le sonrio de una manera dulce como lo hacia siempre, y fue en ese momento que después de varios años de verla todos los dias de escuela, le habia gustado de una sobre manera extraña, la sonrisa que le proporcionaba era sumamente angelical, por que no se habia dado cuenta antes, y fue ahí cuando sintio como sus mejillas se sentian mas calientes que lo normal

- Te perdono.- fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Sakura

Vio que la chica mirada hacia debajo de su cabeza, y por inercia fijo su mirada hacia lo que la chica veia, que era su MP3

- Puedo ver que musica tienes.- Pregunto la joven

- Si…cla-ro.- que le pasaba, desde cuando se ponia nervioso con una chica, a menos claro que fuera… bueno pero no era ella

Vio como Sakura cambiaba de cancion a cada rato, pasando de lo mas Light como Green Day hasta lo mas pesado como Marilyn Mason

. Para ser un idiota, tienes buen gusto en tu musica.- Dijo la oji-verde mientras dejo la cancion Even Flow de Pearl Jam

-Me dijiste idiota.- Reprocho el chico

- Tu me llamaste perra.- Repuso Sakura

- Yo a ti no te dije perra.- Penso en Nazumy.- Fue por alguien mas.- Su voz sonaba mas apagada

- Enserio.- Dijo Sakura

- Enserio.- Shaoran le sonrio, era la primera sonrisa después de mucho tiempo

- Creo que empezamos mal no crees, jajaja, bueno por lo menos esto hizo que por fin nos hablaramos, ademas, con eso de que nuestros amigos son novios, nos veremos mas seguidos que antes, no te parece.-Se coloco un mechon atrás de la oreja

-Hablas mucho.- Le dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba su MP3

-Y tu muy poco, creo que podremos ser buenos amigos.- Decia alegre Sakura

-Dejame en paz.- Se recorsto sobre el sillon y volvio a reproducir la cancion que habia puesto Sakura

Amigos pensaba Shaoran, por que no, a pesar de creerla tonta, no tenia malos gustos de musica, ja ella le decia idiota, y la creia santa a la muchachita fresa. Y volvio a sonreir ante dichos pensamientos.

Sakura en cambio pensaba que el camino a la escuela ya no seria tan incomodo ahora que ellos dos empezaban a conocerse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Anda Sakura, date prisa.- Jalaba una chica a la oji-verde.- Es el ultimo ensayo antes de la gran presentacion de Riyes

-Tomoyo tranquila, como se nota que mi novio no esta en esa banda verdad.-Lo decia en tono bromista la oji-verde

-Jajaja ayy Sakurita, perdoname.-Se detuvo y la chica de cabellos castaños, choco con ella

-Auch, eso dolio un poco.- Se tallaba la cara

-Es que ya llegamos.- Le decia alegre Tomoyo

Estaban frente a un pequeño departamento, demasiado pequeño pensaba Sakura. Tocaron la puerta, y se escucho como alguien esaba abriendo, era Yamazaki

- Chiquillas, pasen pasen, al santuario de la mejor banda que hay en Tomoeda

Las dos jóvenes hicieron caso, la oji-verde, volvio a notar que realmente no era un pequeño departamento, solo era un cuarto, un cuarto repleto de instrumentos, y cables, con un pequeño sofa, tenian una estufa electrica tambien tirada en el suelo, y un garrafón de agua, y atrás de la bateria se veia otra puerta, penso q era el baño, si era todo demasiado pequeño.

- Chiharu.- Oyo que Tomoyo hablaba, y era verdad ahí estaba la novia del baterista

Saludo a ambas, se sentaron a su lado.- Aun no empiezan falta tu novio y Shaoran

- Si me comento que hiban a ver todo lo de la tokada de mañana.- Explico la amatista

Pasaron unos minutos que solo estaba tocando Yamazaki y Rika cantaba, unos fragmentos de diferentes canciones que pedian Tomoyo, Chiharu y Sakura.

Se oyo un golpe seco y todos voltearon hacia la puerta principal

-Tranquilo Shaoran.- trataba de calmar Eriol a su amigo

- Como quieres que lo este, esos bastardos nos sacaron asi como si nada, después de que los ayudamos con los boletos y promocionando el Tokin, para nada, para que a la mera hora nos sacaran, esos infelices.-

-QUEEEE.- Grito Rika

-Shaoran es verdad pero….- Decia Yamazaki incredulo

Se estaban acercando a los dos chicos

-Vamos a sentarnos, y tu puta madre, calmate de una buena vez.- Dijo serio Eriol

-Explicanos Eriol, como es que paso eso.- Hablaba Rika muy molesta

- Pues si la banda que organizo todo, dijo que ya no iba a dar tiempo para que pasaramos ya que eran muchas bandas, y como nosotros no somos tan conocidas, pues decidieron sacarnos, asi como si nada

-Genial, esto es verdaderamente genial, me largo de aquí.- Dijo Yamazaki, y dio pie rumbo hacia la salida del departamento

Iban a seguirlos todos- Descuiden, yo estare con el, no se preocupen, pero ya saben, debe desahorgarse, mañana estara contando las mismas mentiras de siempre.- les sonrio Chiharu, y salio rumbo a ver a su novio.

- Mmm creo que todos necesitamos estar un tiempo a solas.- Rio tristemente Rika.- Y decidio irse tambien

- De verdad lo siento Eriol.- Tomoyo tomo la mano del chico de cabellos azules

- Lo se, amor, lo se.- Sonrio de medio lado

- Vayanse.- Dijo Shaoran, yo arreglare este lugar

Estuvieron de acuerdo los chicos, cuando estaba afuera Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol, la primera penso que no deberia dejar a Shaoran solo, queria acompañarlo

- Me quedare.- Dijo de pronto Sakura a sus amigos

- De verdad.- Sonaba incredula la amatista

- Si, creo que Lee no deberia estar solo asi, no les parece.-Trato de explicar la joven

- Bueno Sakura, yo conozco a Shaoran, y si esta tan enojado, creeme no sera bueno que tenga compañía.- Comento Eriol

- Yo me las arreglare.- Sonrio Sakura

- Eres una buena amiga.- Y eriol le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida

- Cuidate y cuidalo si.- Fue lo ultimo que le dijo Tomoyo después de abrazarla y ella asintio con la cabeza

Volvio a tocar la puerta, pero nadie le respondia

-Shaoran, abre de una maldita vez, sigues ahí carajo, crees que no lo se, no tiene mucho que Sali.- volvio a tocar, pero esta vez mas fuerte

- Que carajos quieres.- Dijo en tono violento Shaoran al abrir la puerta

- Que me dejes pasar.- No le tenia miedo a ese chico

Vio que el se quitaba para darle paso, por lo que sin dudar, lo hizo. El chico cerro la puerta y volvio a sentarse y tocar la guitarra

Sakua decidio quedarse apoyada escuchado la melodía, todo el tiempo que lo hacia, estaba observandolo, realmente no era feo, ja, feo, esa palabra no deberia exisitir para Shaoran, era demasiado guapo, su cabello revoltoso y castaño, aunque era mas oscuro que el de ella, sus ojos ambar, su mirada fria, su cuerpo, se sonrojo mas, tambien tenia un lindo cuerpo, por algo siempre ganaba en los concursos de fuerza o partidos de futbol, como un chico podia ser perfecto, como apenas se dio cuenta que Shaoran era perfecto. "Tal vez solo exageras", se decia, ademas ella estaba enamorada de alguien, ¿no?, entonces por que no dejaba de verlo hace ya unos dias.

- Ansiaba volver a tocar en un lugar con la banda.- La voz de Shaoran la sobresalto, se fue acercando a el

- Tocar es mi pasion, sabes.- volvio a hablar el ambarino

- No se nota.- Dijo esta vez Sakura

Shaoran volteo a verla, otra vez, otra vez esa jodida sonrisa, que lo ponia nervioso, por que, pensaba el, no deberia, por que si esto seguia asi, el muy en el fondo sabia que podria llegara a , no no queria pasar por algo asi otra vez, si admitia que Sakura le gustaba, pero un gusto es solo eso, no pasa nada mas, no queria involucrar sentimientos, era horrible, y aunque fuera algo trillado ya le habian roto el corazon.

- Debo arreglar todo esto.- Se lavanto del sillon, y empezo a quitar los cables de los instrumentos y acomodando todo lo que veia de paso

- Shaoran, por que eres asi.- Le pregunto Sakura

-Asi como.- Dijo el joven Lee

- Pues frio, amargado.- Volvio a decir Sakura

- Siempre lo e sido.- Estaba guardado el bajo de Eriol

- No creo, la verdad es que si puede que antes no nos tratabamos, pero cuando te veia , estaban tus ojos de una forma de que daba paz, pero ahora esa luz no la veo.- Dijo sin tapujos la oji-verde

- Fue por una chica verdad?.-Pregunto Sakura

Shaoran estaba sorprendido, apenas llevaban dias de conocerse y ella se habia dado cuenta tan facil y rapido de lo que le sucedia

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar, a veces es difícil, y mas si estaba uno realmente enamorado.- Termino de hablar Sakura, y el silencio volvio a formarse

Sakura vio que era mejor dejarlo solo, por lo menos sabia que ya estaba mas tranquilo

- Nazumy, ella me engaño.- Shaoran hablo

Sakura estaba sorprendida, lo engañaron, pero quien en su sano juicio haria algo asi, si bueno podria ser que Shaoran fuera un amargado de lo peor, pero ella estaba segura que era un chavo sumamente encantador

- Estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella.- Shaoran estaba de espalda a Sakura

- Creo entenderte.- Dijo la oji-verde

- Enserio, a ti tambien te engañaron.- Seguia dandole la espalda

- Bueno en realidad no, por que estoy enamorada desde hace tiempo de alguien, pero ese alguien solo me ve como una amiga, es mas presiento que me ve como una hermana pequeña, algo patetico no crees.- Sakura se puso triste, era verdad estaba enamorada de Yukito desde hace mucho, era el chavo mas maravilloso, que conocia, pero el siempre le decia lo mismo, mi linda y pequeña hermanita, joder ellos no eran hermanos por que no la veia de otra manera.

- Sakura, tu no estas enamorada.- Ella se sorprendio ante tan respuesta

- Claro que si lo estoy.- Dijo ofendida esta vez

- Creeme Sakura, no es verdad, visualizas a ese chico, por que a de ser de tu gusto, pero el estar enamorado conlleva el pasar tiempos juntos como pareja, relacionarse, conocerse de otra manera que como amigos, como puedes enamorarte de alguien que el no te vere de otra manera que como una hermana, no te trata como mujer.

- Eres un completo idiota.- Sakura no resistio mas y empezo a llorar, cuando se dio cuenta Shaoran estaba de frente a ella

- No te lo digo para hacerte daño ni nada, te lo digo para que no sufras por lo que te pasa, por que deverdad no es amor, solo estas confundida, por que es el chico que mas te gusta y lo pones en un pedestal es todo.-

- Me voy de aquí- Pero Shaoran se lo impidio, la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia su cuerpo

- A veces puedo ser muy cruel con mis palabras, perdoname otra vez.-Sakura volvio a llorar pero esta vez, sujeto a Shaoran del cuello y se dejo llevar por el hasta el sillon

- Creo que si yo me siento asi, por alguien que no estoy enamorada, tu sufres mas, por que estuviste con ella.- Decia Sakura

- Quiero dejar de amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo, pero este puto sentimiento no se va.- Y ahí lo sintio como en sus mejillas iban recorriendo las lagrimas, esas que no habian salido nunca por esa chica, por ella, y por verla acostada en su cama con otro tipo, y abrazo de una manera brusca a Sakura, necesitaba un apoyo, un consuelo en estos momentos al recordarlo.

Sakura no se quejo al sentir la presión del castaño, tenia razón solo que sentia por Yukito era fantasía, era diferente lo que le pasaba a Shaoran, y ella estaria con el, en todo momento por que eran amigos… ¿no?

* * *

Notas Autora :

Segundo capitulo waaa que jodidamente genial =)...mmm bueno aqui ya los dos protagonistas son sinceros acerca de sus sentimientos sobre sus amores jajaja xD...

Yo no se, pero Rika es la leche jajaja es taaan divertida que cada vez que escribo un dialogo de ella, me rio como tonta mmm bueno mas :P

Que esten de lo mejor ...Saludos metaleros

Xauu xD...


	3. Apuestas Perdidas

Peronajes de Clamp aunque en mis sueños shaoran es mio =)

La historia mmm como si no supieran de quien es xD...

* * *

-Hola Tomoyo.- Contesto Sakura por el auricular del teléfono

- No estas ocupadita.- Pregunto su amiga

- No por que?.-

- Ah lo que pasa es que van a ir Eriol y los demás a ensayar y de ahí quieren festejar que llevamos dos meses juntos jejeje, pero vamos todos en grupo, entonces quería ver si nos quisieras acompañar?.- Termino de decir Tomoyo

Sakura sonrió, dos meses, de los cuales podía ver a su amiga, feliz, más que nunca, podría alguien enamorarse tan rápido, la verdad lo dudaba, pero al verlos siempre como se hablaban, o veían, o su manera de pensar cambiaba completamente, se conocían a la perfección.

- Claro que si voy, a que hora es el ensayo?.- Le pregunto a la amatista

- Será un poco tarde, como eso d las 8, y de ahí nos vamos.-

-Este bien, los veo allá.- Dijo Sakura

-Hecho, te pones mas divina que de costumbre.-

- Ehh si tratare, nos vemos.- Se despidió y colgó el teléfono

Veía su ropa a cada rato, no sabia que ponerse, pero por que se preocupaba, si solo era una salida normal con los amigos

-Shaoran.- Fue lo que salio de su boca

Otra vez, pensó, por que no paraba de pensar en el, la confundía, aunque estaba mas alegre ya que ahora el y ella, eran amigos, y se sentía mejor, por que era con la única que dejaba de ser un poco menos amargado que de costumbre, pero no podía sentir mas que amistad por el, además el estaba enamorado aun de su antigua novia, el verlo ese día llorar, fue desconcertante, pero de ahí surgió la amistad que tanto valoraban los dos, y pasara lo que pasara ella estaría a su lado

-Shaoran.- Repitió la chica, y sus mejillas formaron un tono carmesí

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que realmente ahora podría decir que le gustaba mas Sakura, y no solo por el hecho de su físico que joder para el su físico era increíble

-Pasa.- Le dijo a la oji-verde

La vio de espalda, si, su físico era increíble, pero no tanto con su forma de ser, hace tiempo pensaba que era una niña tonta, pero no, para nada que lo era, su magia era el de una chica inocente, ingenua, distraída, alegre, a veces torpe, pero todo de ella, era encantador, si, creo que ya estaba perdido desde hace un par de días, no sabia si era bueno o malo, puesto que el sentimiento que sentía hacia su ex-pareja aun seguía , pero no como antes, ya no le molestaba tanto el recordarla, siempre se alegraba cuando pensaba, veía o hablaba con Sakura

- Llegue temprano no crees?.- Dijo la chica y shaoran salio de su embobacion

- Algo, y eso no es normal , quien eres tu y que hiciste con Sakura.- Decía sarcásticamente el joven ambarino

- Idiota.- Le contesto Sakura

- ah tan encantadora como siempre, sabes no se como puedes tener una cara angelical y hablar tan vulgar a veces.- Comento alegre Shaoran

- Mmm.- Sakura puso un dedo en su boca, que no paso en vano para el chico que estaba ya a su lado.- Será por que me junto con un idiota vulgar como amigo.-

Los dos se rieron, se escucho, el abril de la puerta , y voltearon , era Rika

- Ah parejita, que estaban haciendo, por que si quieren los dejo solos, por mm 5 minutos?.- Comento la chica

- ¿5 minutos?.- Dudo Sakura al preguntar

-Claro es lo que a de durar Shaoran, o duras menos mi querido amigo jajajaja.- Se sentó en el sofá la joven

Los dos castaños se sonrojaron, siempre Rika y sus comentarios

- Tu solo vives para pensar en eso vedad.-Decía Shaoran aun con cierto color rojo en su cara

- Claro de eso y de la música, glorioso no crees.- Le guiño el ojo a ambos

-Jodidamente glorioso.- Respondió Yamazaki, acababa de pasar la puerta, abrazado a su novia y le seguía besando el cuello

-Yamazaki.- Decía apenada Chiharu.- Basta.- Se soltó del agarre de su novio y se acerco a Sakura

-Jajaja, Te dejaron como perro.- Cometo Alegre Rika.- Bueno empecemos con el ensayo.-

.-Pero falta Eriol y Tomoyo.- Dijo Sakura, se sentó en el piso junto con la novia del baterista

- Le hablaron a Yamazaki, llegaran un poco tarde.- Comento ahora Chiharu.- Aun así no creo que tarde.- finalizó

-Ja le a de estar poniendo muy bien.- Se levanto del sofá

-Rika, por amor de dios, basta, no quiero tener imágenes de esa manera.- Dijo Chiharu

-Jajaja bueno bueno, aunque si lo imaginas no es tan malo.- Shaoran toco su guitarra para empezar el ensayo, y Rika dejara de decir esas cosas, puesto que veía que Sakura estaba mas que colorada, si, así es, era una niña inocente, volvió sonreír el chico, una chica muy inocente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Coño, todos van en pareja.- Exclamaba Rika

- No es verdad.- Dijo Sakura

- Como madres no, ve, Eriol con tomoyo, Yamazaki con Chiharu, y tú con Shaoran

- Pero shaoran y yo no.- Trataba de explicar la oji-verde- bueno el y yo

- Si si, ya se no son novios, aun…pero tu y yo sabemos que Shaoran estará todo el tiempo contigo

Sakura se sonrojo, novia de Shaoran, la verdad no se oía mal, pero no eso no pasaría, el aun estaba enamorada de esa chica, genial, primero enamorada de Yukito, que la veía como una hermana, y ahora le gustaba Shaoran, que el estaba enamorado de otra muchacha, podría ser su vida peor.

- Vamos Shaoran.- Rika trataba de jalar al chico a la pista, pero no lograba nada.- Ashh esta bien me rindo, que amargado eres.- Y se fue a buscar a alguien de la otra mesa

- No sabes bailar.- Pregunto la chica a su lado

- No es eso, es que no tengo ánimos.- Dijo Shaoran

- Por que no me sorprende.- volvió a hablar Sakura. Pero sabes que con lo poco que me importa, vas a bailar conmigo

- Me vas a obligar.- Levantó la ceja intrigado

- Claro.- sonrió angelicalmente la chica

Shaoran no se dio cuenta cuando le regreso la sonrisa, y como ella tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba hacia la pista donde estaban los demás

- Fue fácil.- Le decía Sakura al oído

- Tonta.- Le contesto el joven

Y sonrieron feliz , viéndose, si estas semanas de conocerse han sido de lo mejor , hablar, insultarse, reír, llorar, consolarse, habían vivido un poco de todo en este corto tiempo, y era algo que agradecían infinitamente, era único lo que sentían, aunque ni ellos mismos sabían bien que era ese sentimiento que se tenían. Era diferente a lo que sentían por Yukito y Nazumy, de eso si estaban seguros, no se parecía absolutamente. Y cada día que se veían, convivían, ese sentimiento se volvía más placentero y más grande.

-Joder que Shaoran esta bailando.- Grito Eriol.- Esto no se ve todos los días hermano

El joven chino lo fulmino con la mirada

-Sii brindemos, pongamos pedos por que Shaoran esta bailando.- Decía Rika ya con un par de copas demás

-Par de tarados.- Dijo en voz baja Shaoran,

Sakura simplemente rió con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba feliz, tenia a su familia que la quería, tenia amigos con los cual se divertía como nunca y lo tenia a el, aun no sabia por que, pero era agradable tenerlo a el

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se escucha el termino de la canción My Inmortal cantada por Rika, los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar, por Naoko, Tomoyo, y Sakura

- Wa tienes una excelente voz- Decía Naoko

- Ahh si soy buena en la cantada y otras cosas más jajaja.- Todos rieron

- Bueno chicos, ya terminamos el ensayo, ahora les daré una magistral noticia- Comentaba Naoko

Los muchachos estaban a la expectativa

- Resulta que les pude conseguir un lugar en el Rock fest Tomoeda.- Anunciaba feliz

-¿ Ohh es verdad?.- Preguntaba incrédulo Yamazaki

- Claro que si, me costo trabajo, pero uno de los organizadores escucho su música, y le pareció indicada para este tipo de evento.-Agrego la joven

-Joder Naoko, eres la mejor amiga que tenemos.- Rika la abrazaba feliz

Empezaron a abrazarse y felicitarse

- Van a cerrar.- Los chicos se quedaron anonadados dejando la felicidad y los abrazos para otro momento

- Cerrar, fuck men, eso no es muy bueno.- Dijo Eriol

- ¿ Por que no?.- Preguntaba Sakura

- La mayoría de las personas ya están tomadas, o se van, después de un rato.- Explico Shaoran

- Bueno chico es normal no les parece, ustedes aun no son tan famosos como otros grupos que tocaran, pero es una buena oportunidad.- Dijo Naoko

- Es verdad, es podidamente genial.- Decía Eriol para subir la autoestima del grupo

- ¿Cuando es el evento?.- Hablo Tomoyo

- Dentro de un mes.- Explico Naoko.- Así que chicos ya saben a ensayar mucho para no quedar mal

Y sin mas los jóvenes asintieron, y pensaron que esta seria la mejor oportunidad que tendrían, era la mejor tocada que tenia Tomoeda, no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad , si querían ser alguien, si querían que su música se escuchara, si querían ser los mejores, este era su momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Odio la escuela, odio los días que hay exámenes, y más si son de matemáticas.- Decía con tono enojado la chica de ojos verdes a Tomoyo, mientras se sentaba en la explanada de educación física

- Tranquila Sakurita, vas a ver que si pasaste.- Animaba a su amiga

- Como crees Tommy, fue examen sorpresa, si estudiando me cuestan, así es peor.- Cabizbaja la chica

- Te ira bien, te lo prometo.- Y le guiño el ojo

Las dos jóvenes se sonrieron, cuando Sakura iba volver a hablar para agradecerle por su infinita amistad, fue interrumpida por el silbato del profesor de Educación Fisica

- Yeahhh llegamos a tiempo.- Dijo Chiharu, se sentó al lado de Sakura y Naoko hacia el lado contrario de ella

- Si, este partido será sensacional, Eriol versus Shaoran, jajaja.- Dijo Rika

- Quien crees que gane?.- volvió a hablar Chiharu

- Yo creo que será un empate.- Se escucho la voz de Yamazaki, este a su vez se sentó al lado de su novia, y le puso el brazo en los hombros.- A menos que uno de los dos haga trampa jajaja

- Ganara Eriol.- Decía Rika.- Shaoran es muy bueno, pero es muy desesperado, a la primera se descontrolara y perderá los estribos y ahí habrá quedado todo su talento. No les parece?.-

Todos asintieron, Sakura se le quedo viendo, estaba mas guapo que de costumbre pensó ella, y sus mejillas se tornaban con cierto color rojo, sabia que así había empezado por Yukito, pero con el, no tenia lo que con Shaoran, esa relación de amistad, no lo conocía como conoce a Shaoran.

- En que piensas.- La saco de su ensoñación su amiga

Sonriendo Feliz Sakura hacia ella.- Ganara Shaoran, el podrá.- Y dirigió una vez mas su mirada al chico que la estaba conquistando aunque el ni lo supiera

- Oye Shaoran, quieres que apostemos algo.- Le decía Eriol a su amigo

- Ah si como que.- Dijo el joven heredero Lee

- Mmm si tu ganas, tu tocaras el solo en la presentación que tal.- Shaoran sonrió feliz.- Pero si yo gano, le darás un beso a Sakura, en la boca.- Y se quito Eriol de donde estaba el joven de cabellos castaños

Había escuchado bien, un beso a ella, y en los labios, estaba un poco contrariado, por que si, lo había pensado muchas veces, demasiadas, pero que se volviera realidad era raro, quería ganar, pero también quería ese beso, y la excusa era muy buena para lograrlo, estúpido Eriol, dijo en su mente, por que siempre lo ponía en situaciones tan complicadas.

- Muévete Shaoran- Le gritaba uno de sus compañeros de equipo

- Bastando Infeliz.- Le grito Shaoran a Eriol, y este a su vez lo miraba con aire de triunfo

Ahí va Eriol.- Gritaba emocionada Rika

- Vaaamoooos cabroooon .- Dijo Yamazaki, y se escucho un golpe que le produjo su novia

- Te he dicho que no digas esas cosas delante de mí.- Decía molesta Chiharu

- Perdona chiquita, me apasiono por el fútbol.- Y la beso

Sakura sonrió, le gustaba esa relación, desde que se conocieron siempre a sido así, Yamazaki, un chico sumamente extrovertido, y Chiharu era tranquila, pero se notaba que se complementaba y eran feliz, desde hace ya dos años

- Gooooooooooool .- Se escucho en todas las gradas

Sakura volteo, tenia que ser de Shaoran, pero lo vio, no estaba como tenia que estar si había ganado, cabizbajo y con el seño fruncido, pero era Shaoran siempre estaba así, si, tenia que haber ganado, pero entonces vio a Eriol, y el estaba feliz, sus compañeros lo levantaron de las piernas, si había perdido por que hacían eso.

- Ven, les dije que ganaría Eriol.- Dijo Rika triunfalmente

Perdió, se dijo constantemente la joven, pero como, por que, debió estar distraído, Shaoran no era de los que perdía, joder, sabia exactamente que en estos momentos estaría encabronado

* * *

Notas :D

Mmmm si posiblemente los cap. son mas cortos que mi anterior historia, pero en verdad son mejores asi a que le ponga mucho mas rollo que para mi lo veo inecesario x__x

Jojojo bueno espero que les haya gustado =) , tiene de todo un poco el capitulo, ya las cosas se volveran un poco más interesantes y complicadas ^__^

Ahh aun recibo Comentarios con respecto a mi primera historia jojojo muchas gracias =) deveras pensare en un epilogo ^^

Lindo casi fin de semana :O

Se les quiere desde donde esten hasa donde estoy jajaja

Xauuu xD....


	4. Beso

Konichiwa =)

Personajes de Clamp

Historia de yo

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

- Dame el maldito pedazo de pizza.- Gritaba Rika, mientras todos se atacaban de la risa, estaban juntos comiendo después de finalizado el partido

- Si te lo daré.- Y Eriol se lo comió.- Deja regreso en unos minutos

- Eres un cerdo Eriol Hiraguizawa.- Bufo su amiga, se sentó con los brazo cruzados

Tomoyo le dio su rebanada a la chica.- Ahora tu.- Viendo a Eriol.- Ven.- Este obedeció, esperando que le diera un beso, pero lo que recibió fue un golpe en su hombro- Auch, para ser mujer, pegas duro

- Eso te pasa por robarte comida que no es tuya.- Decía su novia

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la comida estuvo tranquila, todos riendo, por historias no confirmadas por Yamazaki, o Eriol continuando con dichas anécdotas.

- Nos vemos en la noche para ensayar.- Dijo el joven ingles.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, y poco a poco se fueron a su casa, solo que esta vez, Shaoran había decido acompañar a Sakura

- Oye Shaoran no se te olvide.- Y sin mas se fue con Tomoyo

- ¿De que habla?.- Le pregunto Sakura

El se puso de mil colores, no le iba a decir que había apostado con Eriol, y peor que había perdido y ahora tenia que besarla o ¿si?

- Tonterías de el.- Fue lo único que le dijo

El trayecto fue sumamente silencioso y tenso, por una parte estaba Shaoran, el y sus ganas de besarla, aunque fuera por una apuesta que patéticamente perdió, cuando Eriol le dijo que el beso tendría que llevar un poco de lengua por parte de el, se sonrojo ante tal recuerdo y prefirió ver hacia otro lado para que Sakura no lo notara. Si así es como el gran Shaoran había perdido el partido En cuanto a la pequeña Kinomoto, el hecho de estar con Shaoran, la ponía nerviosa, si que sus sentimientos hacia el iban creciendo mas rápido de lo que ella misma podía saber.

-Vas a ir a vernos a ensayar?.- Pregunto curioso Shaoran

- Si, hoy no dejaron tarea, y ya había pedido permiso para salir por la tarde. Le sonrió

Maldijo por lo bajo, el chico, odiaba ver esa sonrisa tan encantadora, solo provocaba que deseara el besarla mas que nunca

- Oye Shaoran, aunque hayas perdido, yo siempre te echare porras jejeje.- Dijo tranquila Sakura

- Gracias.- Sonrió sinceramente hacia la joven que estaba a su lado, era la única chica a la cual le podía sonreír como lo hacia

- Bueno llegamos.- Volvió hablar Sakura

Shaoran noto, que era una casa muy familiar, se nota por el color amarillo de sus paredes, el pequeño jardín arreglado, se notaba que vivía una familia feliz, no como el, no como el heredero que es.

- Tienes una casa linda.- Le dijo

- Gracias.- Sonrió feliz ante dicho comentario

- Quieres pasar a….- Pero la puerta se abrió , y ahí se encontraba un joven un poco mas alto que Shaoran, delgada complexión y unos ojos que echaban lumbre al ver a su pequeña hermana con un muchacho

- Monstruo.- Dijo Touya

- Hermano, que no soy un monstruo.- Replico Sakura

Touya no hizo caso a la queja de su hermana.- Quien eres tu.- Vio a Shaoran

- No le hables así Touya.- Dijo la oji-verde.- el es un amigo mió, Lee Shaoran

- Mocoso vete a tu casa.- Volvió a hablar con tono firme Touya

- No soy ningún mocoso.- Se defendió el castaño

-Touya, métete a la casa.- Ordeno esta vez su hermana

- Monstruo si abrí la puerta fue por que voy a salir, además tu no puedes darme ordenes, el hermano mayor soy tu.- Vio otra vez a Shaoran.- Mira mocoso si me entero que tienes algo con mi hermana, te buscare y te ….-

-Touya.- Grito Sakura

El ambiente entre los tres estaban tensos, las miradas de enojo por parte de los dos jóvenes ponía mal a Sakura, sabia que su hermano era un sobre protector de lo peor, pero no debería serlo con Shaoran, el solo era su amigo.

-Me largo de aquí, pero ya quedaste advertido mocoso.- Y sin más, los dos jóvenes vieron partir al hermano de mayor de Sakura

-Ahh perdóname Shaoran, el es taaan celoso, que llega a ser insoportable.- Trato de aclararle Sakura

- Esta bien, mientras no cumpla su amenaza, el vivirá.- Decía con aires de superioridad

- Ja, bueno si eso tu crees.- Estaba entrando poco a poco a su casa.- Nos veremos al rato

- Eso es un hecho, cuídate Sakura.- Dijo el joven chino

-Tu también.- Y cerro la puerta

Shaoran dio la vuelta y pensó en lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, conocer al hermano protector de Sakura, realmente poco le importaba su amenaza, estaría con Sakura, por que ella era especial para el, muy especial, no sabia exactamente por que, pero en su interior eso es lo que sentía.

- Sakura.- susurro y de inmediato el corazón le palpito más rápido y sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí.

Era mejor que se fuera a su casa, antes de que pensara en la chica de ojos verdes y toda su anatomía se pusiera un poco más tensa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo miraba atenta como Eriol tocaba el bajo, estaba concentrado, y a ella se le pareció encantador, puesto que su novio era una persona que siempre se la pasaba con su sonrisa, haciendo bromas y contando historias que la mayoría de las veces eran mentiras, solo para dejar pasmados a personas ingenuas como Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal?, Decente o más que eso .- Le pregunto el ingles a su novia

- Bastante decente.- Le sonrió

.- Jajaja Gracias.- Seguía tocando diversas notas.- Y tu que crees, Shaoran será capaz de besar a Sakura.- Ya Eriol había hecho participe a Tomoyo sobre la apuesta

- Tal vez, no creo que Sakura se moleste mucho, le gusta, solo que aun no se da cuenta, es tan despistada.- Sonrió al recordar a su amiga, siempre era así Sakura, desde que se conocieron.

- Yo se que Shaoran esta igual por ella, aunque también aun veo que tiene el recuerdo de Nazumy, le pego muy duro.-Fallo en una nota y decidió acercarse a su novia

-Crees que aun la ame.- Le pregunto Tomoyo

-Mmm probablemente.- Le acaricio la mejilla de su amada y esta le sonrió.- Pero yo creo que Sakura podría hacerlo entender y volver a enamorarse.- La atrajo hacia el

-Si Sakura es muy linda.- Le dijo cerca de su boca

- Me gustas mas tu.- Sus alientos empezaban a chocar

-Te gusta Sakura ehhh.- Esquivo el beso de Eriol

-Jajaja tu sabes a lo que me refiero.- Su segundo beso también lo esquivo

-Lo se.- Y esta vez ella lo beso tiernamente

Era cada vez mas agobiante sus besos, ya que el besarse, implicaba que sus neuronas dejaran de funcionar como lo hacían, y su mentes se nublaban, era mágico lo que pasaba con ellos. Eriol se acerco mas a Tomoyo y ella a su vez se abrazo mas fuerte a el

- Joder me fascinas.- Dijo con la voz entrecorta

Tomoyo se ruborizo con lo dicho por su novio-Eriol.- Fue lo único que salio de su boca

Y eso para el fue un detonante para volver a besar, sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la chica, la recostó en el pequeño sofá, y sin pensarlo mas, su boca siguió el camino hacia el cuello de la joven para besarlo, lamerlo

-Te deseo Tomoyo.- So sonrojo mas la amatista, su cuerpo esta temblando, era la primera vez que llegaba a esto con un chico, y no se sentía nada mal, estaba a gusto, Eriol era lo mejor en su vida, y lo quería mas que a nadie, estaba lista, ella lo sabia, se dio cuenta, como una de mas manos de Eriol se posaban en su pecho, ahogo un gemido de placer.

Era extremadamente excitante escucharla y sentirla, pensaba Eriol, y que le permitiera todo lo que estaba pasando era mas de lo que el esperaba, si, a lo mejor ya había experimentado con varias a su 18 años, pero esto era diferente no quería a Tomoyo para una noche ni para un par de horas, la quería para siempre, y se lo demostraría.

La vio a los ojos, estaba intimidada Tomoyo, y el le sonrió con toda la dulzura posible

- Te quiero.- Dijo la amatista

-Tomoyo.- Acario la comisura de sus labios, se acerco de nueva cuenta a ellos.- Yo Te Amo.-

-Q…- Pero no pudo formular nada la joven, por que en ese momento Eriol la beso nuevamente

Se paro con toda la fuerza del mundo, pues no quería alejarse, pero era el momento, ya que pronto llegarían los demás, y seria un poco bochornoso para su novia, que los encontraran así

-Eriol.-No sabia que decirle, la amaba, eso no lo vio venir, Eriol la amaba

-Tranquila.- La beso en la frente, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rika y Chiharu platicando animadamente

-Eyy pequeños perversos, que estaban haciendo.- Pregunto Rika

-Y ¿Yamazaki?.- Dijo Eriol

-Jajaja si cambia la conversación.- Agrego la cantante de la banda

-Estacionando la moto- Respondió la novia del baterista

-Bueno ya solo falta Shaoran.- Comento Tomoyo

-Podemos practicar nosotros ahorita, o los interrumpimos en algo.- Rika parecía causarle gracia como los dos jóvenes se sonrojaban

- Vamos a practicar.- Asintio el ingles

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pero si puta madre de que estamos listos lo estamos.- Decía Rika entusiasmada después del ensayo

-Jodidamente.- Apoyo Yamazaki.- Y aunque seamos los últimos será grandioso, y después seremos famosos

Estaban todos arreglando el equipo para la presentación de mañana, si ya había pasado los días en que sabían que tocarían en el Rock Fest, por fin había llegado ese momento, ensayaron mas que nunca

-Si, les ira genial.- Comento alegre Sakura

-Hagan Slam, cuando pasemos jajaja.- Rieron todos ante lo dicho de Rika

-"Mañana el gran dia" pensaba Shaoran, pero eso no lo tenia completamente nervioso, mas bien era que seguía pensando en lo de la apuesta, y como no recordarlo Eriol lo atosigaba a cada rato, para que cumpliera lo que habían acordado, todos sus ensayos eran así, se quedaba con Sakura, la iba a dejar a su casa, su hermano los molestaba, pero aun no podía darle el beso como había prometido

-Shaoran debo recordarte que ya pasaron algunos días, por no decir una que otra semana, y no he visto acción por tu parte.-Le susurro su amigo

-Quieres dejarme en paz, lo haré coño.- Dijo en tono molesto

-Bahhh eso me haz dicho, y no a pasado nada, creo que eres un cobarde, maricón.- Rio Eriol

Vio a Sakura que sonreía sobre algún chiste tonto contado por Yamazaki, el no era ningún maricón, y en ese momento se lo probaría a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Se acerco a ella, y la volteo un poco brusco hacia el

-Idiota me lastimaste.- Sakura se extraño al ver a Shaoran mas concentrado de lo normal.- ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Callate.- Y sin dar mas explicación la beso

Todos quedaron anonadados. Shaoran besaba a Sakura de una manera que todos creían que lo necesitaba para vivir.

En cuanto a la pequeña Sakura, estaba en total shock, la estaba besando y de una forma agobiante para los dos, pero no dudo en corresponderlo, realmente era algo que ella también lo quería, quería probar los labios del joven chino.

En estos momentos Shaoran no pensaba, y no le interesaba hacerlo, por que los labios y el sabor de fresa que tenia Sakura, era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, y recordara por siempre, si detestaba perder, pero por esta ocasión agradeció que Eriol ganara el partido y el cumpliera lo que habían apostado.

Por que besar a Sakura, era como estar más glorioso que pudiera haber probado en toda su entupida vida.

* * *

Notitas ^^

Waaa que les parecio jojojo yo feliz se besaron :D jojojo y me parte de Eriol con Tomoyo jajaja no no, estaba mas que feliz , si bueno los cap. son cortos ya lo he dicho, pero es que asi se ven bien =) y terminan en un buen suspenso ^^

Espero despues subir otro cap mas y terminar la historia por que jojojojo no la he acabado

A als personitas que me dejan sus comentarios gracias ^^ a las que solo leen y no dejan nada que poca ehhh ¬¬ jajaja naaa como creen gracias de igual manera

Mmmm bueno cuidense y disfruten lo que queda de la semana =)

Xauuu xD....


	5. Primera Vez

Ok eso es de todo los dias Clamp son los personajes y de nadie mas xD... la historia es mia y de nadie mas xD

* * *

Capitulo 5

-El ambiente esta poca madre no creen.- Decia a gritos Naoko a Sakura, Chiharu y Tomoyo, las demas asintieron

Y no era para menos, el Rock Fest era lo mejor en presentar bandas en Tomoeda hasta llegaba gente de otros lugares para estar en el evento.

Aunque para Sakura el estar ahí, lo mas increíble era ver a Shaoran, por que después de ese beso que el le robo, supo que lo queria, y no solo como un amigo.

----Flashback-----

Se escuchaba aplausos, vitoreas, de los demás que estaban en el cuarto

-Joder Shaoran, eres todo un macho.- Le dijo Eriol

Se retiro lentamente de Sakura, vio como su cara estaba de color rojo como un tomate, uno muy lindo, penso el

-Noooo.- Se escucho que ese lamento provenia de Tomoyo

-Que pasa.- Pregunto Chiharu

-Es que no traje la camara para grabar el primer beso de Sakura

-"su primer beso" .- Se dijo a si mismo Shaoran, el no sabia que Sakura jamas bueno que nunca habia besado a alguien, y algo en su pecho sentia, algo llamado alegria

---End Flasback----

Si su primer beso, supongo que eso hizo que Shaoran se desconsertara y no se hablara mas del tema, y aunque ese contacto de labios fuera un poco tosco y frio, le habia encantado, por que Shaoran la habia besado.

-Cuantas bandas faltan para que ellos pasen.- Pregunto Tomoyo

-Solo falta esta.- Le aclaro Naoko

-Genial, y todos siguen igual de prendidos o hasta mas.- Lo decía la amatista mientras veia a la gente

Se escucho la ultima nota de la bateria, y los gritos y aplausos seguian a todo lo que daban

-Para finalizar este evento, les presento a ….Riyes

El sonido de la guitarra de Shaoran fue lo primero que se escucho, parecia que seria una canción lenta, pero el golpe de las baquetas de Yamazaki fue el factor para saber que para nada lo seria.

Se veia a Rika moverse por todo el escenario, cantado magistralmente todas las notas, acompañada de Eriol.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pero a sido lo mas excitante en toda mi corta vida.- Decia en los vestidores Rika, después de haber cantado mas de 3 canciones.- Al carajo el sexo esto es mucho mejor

-Es un empate.- Contesto Yamazaki mientras se sentaba en el sillon

- De aquí a la cima , muchachos.- Decía con animos Eriol, cuando termino de tomar agua

-A huevo.- Dada pequeños saltos Rika.- Coño Shaoran di algo.-

El joven chino se encontraba ensimismado, recordaba a cada momento lo que habia sentido y vivido hace unos minutos estando en el escenario, si el pertenecía ahí, no atrás de un escritorio con papeles amontonados

-Somos grandes.- Dijo con tono jovial Shaoran

-Ja carajo eso es todo.- Abrazo Rika a su amigo y este por primera vez correspondió el gesto

-Waaaa son maravillosos.- Se escucho la voz de Naoko, se acerco a los muchachos, junto con Sakura, Tomoyo ya estaba a un lado de Eriol y Chiharu se sento sobre las piernas de Yamazaki

-Gracias linda.- Le beso la mejilla Rika

-Hay que ir a celebrar, una buena peda y cogida sera grandioso.- Todos rieron

-Tan vulgar como siempre.- Se escucho atrás de la puerta, Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho tal comentario

Shaoran abrio los ojos mas que nunca, como…se preguntaba, que hacia aquí, por que.-Nazumy.- Dijo con voz entre cortada

Todos los que la conocian la vieron con mala cara , pero Sakura se quedo impactada era ella, ella era Nazumy, el amor de Shaoran, y diantres tenia que reconocerlo era bonita mucho mas que ella, tenia esa actitud de "yo todo lo puedo" ahora se daba cuenta por que Shaoran estaba asi por la chica, no podria competir, no ahora, y menos al ver a Shaoran todo embobado viendola

-Vaya que desagradable sorpresa.- Decia con molestia Rika.- Que haces tu aquí, se acerca cautelosa

- Felicitarlos, mm bueno ustedes en realidad me importan muy poco ahora, solo vine a felicitar a Shaoran.-Lo vio de reojo

-Largate.- Decia con autoridad la vocalista del grupo

-Ay Rika, tu crees que por ponerte asi, me intimidas, por si no lo recuerdas todo lo que sabes es por mi.- Sonrio

-Eso me pasa por juntarme contigo, ahora soy una puta.- Nazumy dejo atrás la sonrisa que tenia, y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero la mano de Shaoran se lo impidio

-Te dijo Rika que te fueras, asi que vete.- La miro tratando de no quebrarse, por que el verla otra vez, hizo que su corazón se acelerara, no que ya la habia olvidado, no que ya ese sentimiento era ajeno a el, que tonto fue, como olvidar 6 años juntos, el conocerse de pequeños, la primera fumada, el primer abrazo, la primera pelea, la primera confesion, todo fue con ella, la primera relacion sexual, el primer beso.- "Sakura"- Imágenes de la chica de ojos verdes aparecio y se sintio culpable.- La solto lentamente

-Vete por favor.- Esta vez su voz era pasible

-Disfruten su éxito, Shaoran.- Se acerco a el.- Nos vemos pronto.- Lo beso en la mejilla y el solo asintio

-Pero que zorra.- Dijo exaltada Rika.- si me hubieras dejado Shaoran, le hubiera partido su cara de niña punk

El hizo caso omiso a todo lo que Rika como sus demas amigos decian, ese sentimiento otra vez, tenia que irse, pensar, tocar una buena musica, eso lo calmaria mas que nada

-Tengo que irme.-Dijo Shaoran

-Pero….- Repuso Rika, pero Eriol la tomo del brazo para que entendiera que el necesitaba estar solo, y por primera vez le hizo caso

Sakura en cambio sentia una presion en el pecho, queria llorar, lo necesitaba, ver a shaoran asi era horrible, ver como la veia, aun la amaba, "Que tonta eres Sakura" se dijo a si misma, ahí quedaba el chico de su primer beso, como hacerse ilusiones con alguien que no sentia lo mismo por ella

-Sakurita.- Vio que enfrente estaba Tomoyo

La amatista la vio con dulzura.- Todo estara bien, shaoran el .. pues el esta confundido.-

-Pero no por mi Tommy, lo entiendo, el verla hizo que ese amor resurgiera es todo.- Por sus mejillas se recorrian ciertas lagrimas

-Esta bien.- Se las estaba tratando de limpiar pero no dejaban de salir.- Es duro, pero estare bien

La castaña salio, sin despedirse de los demas, que la veian atónita

-No sabia que Sakura estuviera enamorada de Shaoran.- Dijo cabizbajo Yamazaki

-Creo que nadie esperaba algo asi.- Concluyo su novia

Trataba de pasar a todos los que aun quedaban del evento, vio como algunos aun hacian slam, en cierto momento le hubiera dado gracia, pero no ahora, no en este momento que Sakura solo queria desaparecer, por lo que al pasar junto a ese grupo, no se percataron y accidentalmente la botaron

-Chica perdona.- Decia uno de los jóvenes tratando de tomarle la mano para ayudar a levantarla

Pero Sakura seguia tirada

-Ey chica.- Le chisqueo los dedos, y Sakura lo vio

-Perdon no me fije.- Decia la oji-verde

-Pero fui yo quien te empuje.- La ayudo a levantarse.- Gracias.- Dijo Sakura

-Toma.- Le dio una tarjeta.-Kotaru Fannel.- Un placer.- Le guiño el ojo

-Sakura Kinomoto.-Le estrecho la mano

-Espero verte en otra tocada como este pequeña Sakura Kinomoto.- Y el Joven volvio con el grupo de amigos con los que estaba haciendo slam

Vio de nueva cuenta la tarjeta.- ¿Periodista?.- Se dijo a si misma, fijo de nueva cuenta su mirada al chico, seguia empujandose con otros chavos.- No parece periodista

-Shaoran.- Dijo al ver a cierto joven de mirada fria, pero la desconcentró mas al ver que no iba solo , estaba con ella, sus manos estaba entrelazadas.- Pero que carajo.- No se queria quedar con la duda y decidio acercarse

-Te he extrañado.- Nazumy se acerco mas a el

-Si se noto cuando te vi con aquel tipo.-

-Coño shaoran, entiendelo, estaba drogada ese dia, fue un maldito error.- Le dio la espalda

-si, entonces por que seguiste con el después de todo.-Le reclamo

-Por que, me dejaste estupido, no me creiste, yo no iba a llorar por ti, no te iba a dar esa satisfacción.-

-Nazumy.- No habia pensado en esa contestación

-Shaoran yo te amo, lo sigo haciendo, como puedes botar a la basura todos los años juntos, desde que eramos unos niños. Se que la cague, pero te pedi perdon esa vez, y ahora lo hago de nuevo.-

-Yo…estoy confundido.- Penso en cierta castaña

-Como carajos lo puedes estar, me amas o no..- Pregunto Nazumy

-Si.."Creo".-Dudo Shaoran

-Con un carajo entonces.- Sin esperar que Shaoran hablara lo beso. pero lo peor para Sakura fue que el lo correspondía

-"ahí va el chico de mi primer beso".- Se dijo desde sus adentro.- Y se fue llorando como nunca antes lo habia hecho, por que ahora sabia que eso de quererlo era poco, estaba enamorada del guitarrista de los Riyes, estaba completamente enamorada de Shaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No puedo creer que haya regresado con esa zorra.- Dijo Rika en el receso de las clases, a su lado se encontraba Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yamazaki

-Bueno técnicamente no han regresado.- Comento Yamazaki, mientras su novia le acariciaba el cabello

-A la mierda con eso, ya regresaron, a cada rato le habla, se ven, se besan y no quiero saber mas de lo que hace.-Bufo molesta la chica

-Mira Rika, tienes que entenderlo, Shaoran vivio muchas cosas con ella, no es facil que la deje ir asi como asi, y pues si ella le explico como fueron las cosas, pues es cuestion de el, y nosotros debemos apoyarlo.- Trato de explicar Naoko

- Pues ella tiene razon, tenia que darle otra oportunidad, ver si esta vez era diferente.- Musito Chiharu

-Entonces me perdonarias si te engaño.- Sonrio maliciosamente Yamazaki

Chiharu le tomo de los cabellos.- Si tu me engañas, te dejare sin hombria .-y lo solto de golpe

Hubo risas

Yamazaki tomo a Chiharu de la cara y la beso, las demas chiflaron

-Te Amo.- Y ella se sonrojo

-Quiero un amor asi.- Exhalo Rika, y se acosto en el pasto completamente

-Lo tendras.- Dijo Naoko.- Todos los tendremos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Como sigue Sakura.- Pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo, los dos se encontraban en el departamento del ingles

-Bien, lo a tomado como una adulta.- Sonrio pesadamente Tomoyo

-Se le pasara amor.- La abrazo y sintio como ella suspiraba

-Espero, creo que si se habia enamorado de el.-Se abrazo mas fuerte a su novio

-Han pasado apenas unos dias, el tiempo sera su aliado.- La beso en el cuello

Tomoyo sonrio .- Sabes Eriol, ya han pasado algunos días de lo que paso en el cuarto de ensayos

Asintio el joven ingles.- Y no hemos podido hablar de eso, por todo lo que ha pasado.-volvio asentir

-Te …Te Amo.- Lo solto sin mas la amatista

Eriol se separo un poco de la chica para ver lo sonrojada que estaba, y le sonrio- Princesa.- La beso una vez y otra y otra.- Ese sentimiento es correspondido y tu bien lo sabes

-Jajaja si lo se.- la volvio a besar, pero esta vez ella no permitio que se apartara rapidamente de su boca

Tomoyo poso sus manos en el pecho de Eriol, y poco a poco le fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, lo deseaba desde hace semanas, queria hacerlo, la camisa de el se quedo tirada en el piso

-De verdad quieres.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada Eriol

-Mucho.- Se ruborizo ante tal confesion y le la beso con mas pasion que nunca

La llevo hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama, la observo con dulzura, Tomoyo lo sujeto atrás de su cuello para que asi, lo atrajera y besarlo

Ahora Eriol estaba encima de ella, y le quito la blusa que traia su novia, para después bajar una de sus manos y tocarle el muslo

-Es tan suave.- Dijo Eriol.- En ese momento su boca se poso en uno de los senos de la amatista, gimio Tomoyo. Le quito la falda, y la levanto un poco para que se diera cuenta de cuanto la deseaba, volvio a gemir

-Tus pantalones me incomodan.- Rio un poco la amatista

-Sera un gusto quitármelos para ti.- Sin perder el tiempo, se desabrocho el cinturón y se los removio, en ese instante Tomoyo, lo movio para que esta vez ella quedara arriba de el

Eriol, la vio, su ropa interior, negro con encaje, su cabello un poco revuelto y estaba sobre su hombro derecho, sus mejillas rojas, y su respiración agitada

-Eres perfecta.- Dijo seriamente

-Tonto.- Le sonrio, y Eriol la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo para besarla

Le quito el brasiere, en ese instante se cohibió Tomoyo.- Tranquila, la volvio acostar.- Todo estara bien.- Se dejo llevar por la voz de Eriol, le quito su pantaleta como el se quito el boxer y saco del buró una cajita con preservativos, Tomoyo lo veia atenta, cuando estaba listo, se coloco encima de ella, aun si tomarla

-Dejate llevar mi amor.- Le decia tiernamente, y acaricio uno de sus senos.- tomoyo estaba lista completamente para el

Lentamente Eriol fue entrando en ella, y aunque al principio fue un poco doloroso para la amatista, se dejo llevar pues sabia perfectamente que Eriol no le haria daño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se quedo contemplándola, era hermosa, sumamente hermosa, se sonrojo para si mismo, escucha el respirar tranquilo de su novia, era suya ahora mas que nunca. La beso en la mejilla

-Te amo.- Y sin más se quedo dormido abrazado a Tomoyo

* * *

Notas Tontas :

Mis lindas lectoras que dejan o no comentarios jojojo =)...espero que les haya gustado el cortito capitulo ^^ jajaja ya salio la manzana de la discordia...mm debo decir que apesar de odiarla, es entendible si tuvieron una relacion de tantos años no les parece???... pero bueno para no dejarlos con el sufrir de Sakura y shaoran les deje al final el disque Lemon de Eriol y Tomoyo debo aclarar que fue algo tranquilon por que fue mi primera vez jajajaja.

Si quieren dejar Review es mas que agradecido y si no pues espero que dejen jajaja no se crean

Que se la pasen genial ^__^

Xauuu xD...


	6. Transicion

**Hiii =)**

Ahh pues ya saben lo de siempre o si no me demandan jajajaja ... Los personajes son de Clamp bueno algunos jojojo y la historia es mia =)

Nos leemos abajo =D

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6

Semanas transcurridas y seguia haciéndose la fuerte ante los demas por que , simple, no queria preocuparlos

-Idiota.- dijo en voz baja la joven-Todo es tu culpa.- Estaba Sakura en el parque Pingüino.- Ahhhhhhh.- Grito para desahogar todo lo que tenia

-IDIOOOTAAAAA.- Le importaba muy poco que su voz se desgarrara

Las lagrimas volvieron a salir.- Sakura deja de llorar, tu sabes que no son nada, nunca lo fueron.- "y por que me beso".- Su mente la contradecía

Escucho un ruido, por lo que volteo hacia su izquierda para ver …nada… se levanto del columpio, otra vez aparecio el sonido

-No tengas miedo.- Se dijo

-Buuuuuu.-

-Ahhhh.- Se asusto Sakura, iba a golpear a la persona que la habia asustado, se volteo para verlo, era el, el periodista

-Pero si la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto se asusto.- Dijo con altanería

- Usted me asusto, es lógico.- Bufo la joven

-Mmm bueno.- Puso su mano en su barbilla.- Debo decir que tu tambien lo hiciste

-¿Yo?.- Dijo incredula.- Yo no le he hecho nada

-Tus gritos.- Sonrio coquetamente Kotaru

Las mejillas de Sakura se empezaron a enrojecer, la habian escuchado.- Yo pense que…mm…bueno…que estaba sola… y perdon.- Contesto nerviosa

-Descuida pequeña Kinomoto.- Le toco el hombro.- Se nota que eres una chica con buenos pulmones

Ahora estaba mas colorada

-Gracias …creo…- Fue lo unico que pudo mencionar

-Te invito un helado que te parece.- Dijo repentinamente el periodista

-Yo, bueno es que no se, si este bien, salir con usted.-Hablo timidamente

-Dime pequeña Kinomoto.- Se acerco a ella.- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?.-Su cara estaba frente a la de ella

"Es guapo" penso Sakura, y se sonrojo

-Pues eres periodista, supongo que eres mayor que yo, unos 30.- Titubeo la joven, y Kotaru empezó a reir

-Por eso me hablas de usted verdad.- Alzo una ceja

-Si.- Bajo su mirada, pero el joven periodista poso su mano en la barbilla de ella para levantar un poco su cara

-Tengo 25.- Le guiño el ojo y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la heladería que estaba cerca del parque, y ella sonrió al saber su edad, bueno 25 no esta mal pensó para si

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Creo que deberían cambiar a Rika.- Hablo Nazumy que estaba acostada en la cama de Shaoran, el empezaba a vestirse y ante el cometario volteo a verla

-Que pendejada acabas de decir.- Dijo incrédulo

Ella se levanto un poco exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo

-Lo oíste perfectamente así que no pongas esa entupida cara.-

-No se que madres te pasa, pero ya te dije que la banda esta bien asi y no se cambiara nada.-Tenia días diciéndole esa locura de hacer modificaciones a la banda. Se levanto para ponerse bien el pantalón

-Es por el bien de ustedes, Rika no es la mejor cantante hay mas, y asi podrian ustedes llegar a ser alguien

Shaoran le tiro su ropa en la cama

-Que la traigas contra ella, por que te diga pura mamada no es mi problema ni de la banda de acuerdo .- La vio con mala cara

La chica aun no tomaba sus cosas para vestirse.- Y tu no haces nada verdad, ni por que soy tu novia

Dejo de verla, su novia, en realidad el no la veia asi aun , ¿Por qué? , se decia muchas veces, la amaba ¿no?, entonces que esperaba por decirle a todos que lo eran, por que siempre decia que lo de ellos era simplemente diferente, que no tenia un titulo en especifico, por que antes lo gritaba, el decir que la chica que estaba en su cama vistiedose era su novia, ahora todo era confuso

-Shaoran.- Salio de su ensoñación

-¿Qué?.- Termino por decir

-Entonces me vas a defender la próxima vez que tu amiga Rika, me diga zorra.- Ya estaba la joven delante de el

-Si.- Lo dijo con renuencia

La chica le sonrio y lo beso en la boca, fue la primera salir de la habitación, para dejar a un Shaoran confundido

-Te extraño Sakura.- No dejaba de pensar en ella, extrañaba a su amiga, confidente, todo de ella, ya no era lo mismo desde que estaba con la joven que en unos momentos lo dejo solo en la habitación

-VAMONOS.- Escucho el grito de Nazumy, y decidio no pensar en esos ojos verdes, por lo menos no, cuando estuviera con su "novia"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La veía cantar, realmente era buena en lo que hacia , como lo decía muchas veces Rika, pero Sakura estaba segura que mucho mejor que eso, era extraordinaria

-Cantas precioso Rika.- Comento alegremente Sakura

-Gracias Sakurita, años de practica.- Tomando el micrófono para ensayar mejor

Las cosas hace unas semanas habian sido caoticas con el regreso de Nazumy, aun veian extraño a Shaoran, pero prometieron no decirle nada, y dejar que las cosas estuvieran normal como siempre.

Sakura seguía hablando con Shaoran no como antes, para nada era como antes, por que eran amigos muy a pesar de su sentimiento a el, el nunca le prometió nada después o antes del beso que la marco, el solo es y será su amigo y eso no iba a cambiar

-Hey niña.- Le chasqueo los dedos Rika a la oji-verde

-Ah perdoname, que me decias.- Dijo Sakura

-Que Tomoyo me conto de cierto joven que te acosa seguido.- Se sento a su lado

-Esa Tommy chismosa.- Se ruborizo la joven

-Y bien esta guapo, o que onda, cuéntame todo.- Musito entusiasmada

Como empezar se decia.- Pues… se llama Kotaru, tiene 25 años, es periodista, y si es guapo.- Se sonrojo mas

-Pero no jodas, y esta interesado en ti.- Sakura asintio con la cabeza

-Bueno eso creo, no se.-Prefierio aclarar las cosas antes de que su amiga sacara conclusiones

-Como no sabes, que te ha dicho o que.- Curioseo Rika

-Pues me dijo que hablo con los organizadores para buscarme, pero que le costo mucho trabajo por que yo no pertenezco a ninguna banda, pero que después de dar con ustedes, el camino fue mas sencillo, y pues tampoco es que llevemos mucho con eso de salir, solo han sido como tres veces

-Y que han pasado en esas tres veces.- Le pico en su abdomen

-Jajaja nada… platicamos de su carrera, de su familia, de la mia, los que nos gusta o disgusta, como amigos

-Amigos, mis ovarios.- Ay Rika.- Se apeno Sakura

-Es mas que seguro que le gustas, y si esta guapo deberías andar con el.- aseguro la joven

-Es que yo….- Recordó esos ojos ámbar

-Esta con esa zorra.- Decia sin tapujos Rika, se levanto colocándose el micrófono aun apagado.- Shaoran es un idiota, pero esta con ella Sakura, tu no debes estar sola por culpa de el

-Rika.- Quería darle las gracias pero en ese momento escucho la melodiosa voz de su amiga, "My love", estaba cantado, una canción triste que habia compuesto ella para un chavo

Shaoran estaba con Nazumy, ya no había nada para ella con el, si lo hubo quedo en el pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Será grandioso tocar en la graduación.- Comento con entusiasmo Yamazaki

-Asi es mi hermano.- Concordó Eriol

-Mierda, graduación, universidad, y otros años más de estudios, que fastidio.- Solto con amargura la joven

- Ustedes estudiaran lo mismo no.- Dijo Sakura

-Licenciatura en música.-Se esucucho al unisono la voz de Eriol y Yamazaki felices y el chocar de sus manos

Shaoran los envidiaba, ellos podian estudiar lo que les gustaba, pero el no el tener que tomar otra carrera, por ser del Clan Lee, sus estupidas responsabilidades

-Va ser un poco difícil de verlos.- dijo con cierta melancolía Naoko

-Bueno algo asi, en realidad la carrera la tomaremos un año después de graduarnos, queremos estar mejor consolidados como banda.- Comento Yamazaki que seguia aun sentado enseñandole a su novia como tocar la bataka

Chiharu detuvo las baquetas.- Se van a ir a consolidarse como banda.- Corrigió

Todos se quedaron callados

Sakura no sabia muy bien que quiso decir Chiharu con eso, irse, los iban a dejar pero Tomoyo no le habia comentado nada, vio hacia donde esta su amiga, y noto la cara de sorpresa que tenia, no ella no sabia

Noto cuando Chiharu se separo de las piernas de su novio y tomo las cosas y salio del cuarto, Yamazaki tenia la cara agachada

-¿Se van a ir?.- Fue la pregunta que tenia, desde que escucho a su amiga, pero Tomoyo fue quien la saco al aire

-Te iba a contar Tomoyo, pero aun no era el tiempo indicado.- Se acerco a ella pero la joven esquivo su mano

-Y cuando era el tiempo indicado, cuando estuvieras en otra ciudad.- Vio las mejillas de Tomoyo que se cubrían con lagrimas

Y tambien noto, cuando tomo sus cosas y se fue del ensayo, el ambiente se ponia tenso

-Eres un pendejo Yamazaki.- Eriol lo fulmino con la mirada

-Yo no tengo la culpa que se lo hayas ocultado a tu novia.- Se levanto de su asiento, Eriol iba a golpearlo, pero Shaoran se interpuso

-Con una chingadera, basta, Eriol, ve por tu novia y habla con ella, y Yamazaki creo que tu tambien deberias hacerlo, par de imbeciles, peleándose, en vez de hablar con sus respectivas parejas

Los dos asintieron y salieron del lugar

-Quieres ir por algo de beber Naoko.- Ofrecio Rika

-Yo pense que ya lo sabian.- Sonrio con amargura

-Descuida Rika, tu no tienes la culpa, el soplon fue Yamazaki no tu, el hecho de decir que no nos veriamos, no indicaba nada.-

-Nos vemos Sakura.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Naoko solo se despidio con un gesto

-Nos vemos.- Finalizo la oji-verde

Ahí estaban solos, hace tiempo que no lo estaban, Sakura sabia que era por que no queria estar asi con el, sin saber que decir o hacer

-Asi que se van a ir .- Rompio el silencio

-Esa es la idea.- Se sentó a su lado

-Sabes Shaoran, espero que sean los mejores y logren lo que se proponen, te extrañare mucho.- Sonrio tristemente

-Sakura yo te extraño desde hace mas tiempo.- Tomo su mano, dirigió su mirada hacia el

-Pero estas con Nazumy, eso deberia ser mas que suficiente.-Sentencio la oji-verde

-Deberia, pero no lo es, creo que ya no la amo.- A Sakura el corazón empezó a latirle mas rapido

-Por que dices eso.- Pregunto

-Ya no veo la relacion como antes, a pesar de todo lo que vivimos, la confianza se rompio, he tratado de sentir lo que sentia por ella, pero no lo logro, y en todo esto estas tu.- Fijo su mirada ámbar en sus labios

-¿Yo?.- Dijo incrédula

-Tu, tu haz hecho algo lo se, por que te extraño a ti, mas que a otra persona, el verte fria y distante conmigo no lo soporto.- Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, y Sakura acepto gustosa el contacto

Se acercaban lentamente, sabían que iban a besarse, lo esperaban con ansias

-Sa…- el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada hizo que el momento juntos desapareciera, y Sakura decidio quitar su cara de la mano de Shaoran

Se oyeron los golpes mas fuertes, molesto el joven chino se levanto para abrir

-Por que tardas.- Entro como si nada Nazumy

Vio que en el sillon estaba Sakura

-Los interrumpí.- Decia molesta

-No, para nada.- Sakura penso que lo mas conveniente era dejarlos solos, ella era la novia, aunque el no lo aceptara

-Hasta Luego.- no dejo que Shaoran se despidiera

Shaoran no queria que Sakura se fuera, pero no pudo evitarlo solo noto como la ojiverde tomaba su mochila y se iba del departamento de ensayo

-Tu amiga esa es muy simple.- Musito Nazumy cuando se acostaba en el sillón

Shaoran alzo la ceja pues se quedo intrigado.- ¿Que quieres decir?

-Pues eso, es no se, simple, sosa, boba, como se juntan con ella, hasta su forma de vestir es muy de niña

Niña, Sakura una niña, pero que ciega estaba, Sakura era una mujer sumamente hermosa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su todo, se sonrojo al instante

-Pense que todavía estarian todos.- Nazumy los saco de sus pensamientos

-Hubo un problema.- empezo a guardar los Instrumentos.- Ya saben que se hará una gira

Se levanto de repente la joven- Ya lo saben, joder Shaoran que bien.- Lo abrazo

-No es para estar felices ahorita, no lo tomaron con buenos ojos.-

-Que perros envidiosos.- Se quito del abrazo

-No es eso, es que simplemente los tomo por sorpresa, y pues tiene ya una relación de tiempo Yamazaki y Eriol con sus novias

-tontas.-Bufo la chica

-Por que dices eso.- Le cuestiono el joven

-Por que sabían a lo que se metían si andaban con ellos, honestamente ellas son muy pubertas para los experimentados de Eriol y Yamazaki.- Trato de besarlo en ese momento, pero Shaoran lo impidió

-Quieres decir que las iban a engañar.-

-Lo mas lógico.- Sonrio

-Como pude enamorarme de alguien como tu, eres frívola, eres… una zorra.- Dijo sin tapujos el chico de cabellos castaños

-Zorra.- Se rió.- Ahora si soy una zorra, por que digo como veo las cosas, pero cuando estamos cogiendo soy tu princesa no, por que asi me llamas imbecil, cada vez que estamos solos soy tu linda princesa

-Basta Nazumy, esto esta peor, no debimos juntarnos de nuevo

-Sabes que a la mierda con todo esto, me harte de tu puto cambio, si tienes razón, fue un error, no eres el Shaoran del que me enamore, ahora eres un simple muchacho inseguro de todo, eres patético como tu banda es patética

Vio salir a una Nazumy toda enojada, debería sentirse mal, triste despechado, pero en realidad lo que sentía era un alivio uno muy grande. Ya no la amaba, ya no, no podía, no después de conocer a Sakura

* * *

Notas Tontas:

Tarde un poco más de lo habitual, ando un poco estresada por cosas mias xD... en fin espero que el captitulo les haya gustado =D jojojo ya se suma otro personaje yeeee ^^ que más, ahh si, peleas jajaja esa Nazumy xD...

Bueno gracias a las personas que leen y dejan comentarios ^^ son tan lindas :D

Espero que esten bien y se portan mal jojojo =)

Xauuu xD...


	7. Final

**Hola =)**

Feliz Cumple Shaoran (jojojo aunque fue ayer xD pero apenas y pude subir xD)

Clamp tiene el derecho de autor de los personajes mas de esta historia muahahaha ¬¬ como si les importara jajaja xD...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7**

La graduación, se supone que todo era felicidad en ese dia, pero Sakura solo veia tension en la limosina que compartian juntos , y como no tenerlo, después de esto, unos dias pasarian, para que Rika, Yamazaki, Eriol y Shaoran se fueran.

Recordaba con claridad la conversación que tuvo con Tomoyo sobre la gira de su, tal vez novio aun

----Flash back----

-Tommy.- Acariciaba el cabello de su prima, mientras la otra sollozaba en su regazo

-Se va a ir Sakura.-Hipiaba

-Es solo un tiempo, el te ama.-

-Entonces por que me hace sufrir, por que no me dijo antes, un tiempo, por dios Sakura, se va un año, un año o más.-

A Sakura le rompía el corazón verla así, Tomoyo era una persona tranquila, pensadora, analítica, y en estos momentos simplemente era una joven enamorada

-Eso te dijo, que seria más de un año.-Pregunto la oji-verde

Tomoyo se levanto para verla y limpiarse las lagrimas que seguían brotando

-Eriol.- Suspiro.- Me dijo que seria un año, que no seria mas, pero no se si creerle, ademas visitaran lugares, conoceran personas, chavas.- Dijo cabizbaja

-Tomoyo, no debes desconfiar de el, para Eriol tu eres su todo

-Sakura, una relación de por si es difícil estando los dos juntos en el mismo lugar, como crees que sera cuando el se vaya, el tendrá sus cosas yo las mias

-Eso que significa que ustedes…- Se sentía triste ahora la castaña

-No lo se.- La volvió abrazar para llorar de nueva cuenta.- No lo se.-

---End Flash back----

Y ahí estaban todos callados, no como el grupo feliz que siempre eran, no como a Sakura le gustaba verlos

-Vamos chicos, coño me fastidia que estemos asi.- Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar y ver así a Sakura

-Ella tiene razón.- Dijo esta vez Shaoran.- Es la graduación con un carajo, debemos disfrutarla, la ganamos con todos estos años de sacrificios estudiando

Se rieron todos

-Olvídense de la gira, olvídense de todo, solo vivamos y disfrutemos esto, de acuerdo.- Suplico Sakura

Y todos después de varios días en los que ni siquiera se dirigían las palabras aceptaron gustosos

"Esta era la graduación que ella esperaba" se decía mentalmente Shaoran, reian, platicaban, se sonrojaba, ella estaba feliz

-Deberías sacarla a bailar.- Dijo Yamazaki atrás de el

-Probablemente, pero no creo que lo haga.-Fijo su mirada en Sakura, y vio que a su lado estaba Chiharu.-Como vas con tu novia

-Creo que lo a entendido.- Musito el joven

-Que madres me quieres decir con eso.- Inquirió el joven

-Jajajaja, mejor vamos a prepararnos para la despedida, creo que si no sacaras a Sakura a bailar por marica.- Shaoran lo vio de mala gana.- Mínimo ayúdame ya con los instrumentos

Y opto el joven ámbar a seguir los pasos de su amigo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se escucho los golpes de las baquetas de Yamazaki, todos se emocionaron, y ahí estaban, Riyes, eran grandiosos, todos los decían, todos bailaban, todos se emocionaban

-Chicas.- Dijo Naoko abrazando a Tomoyo y a Chiharu.- Las quiero y las extrañare

-Nosotras también.- Gritaban y la abrazaban mas fuerte

-Sakura veeen.- Se rio la oji-verde y se unio a sus amigas

Era divertido a pesar de cualquier cosa, imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, el primer día que entro, su primer reporte, su primera "pinta" con sus amigas, las horas de descanso, las clases, el conocer a Naoko, Rika, Eriol, Chiharu y Yamazaki, lo extrañaría mas de lo que pensaba, pero lo extrañaría mas el a su Shaoran, dirigió su mirada al escenario, verlo concentrado, brincando con la guitarra

-"Te Amo".- Se lo dijo en su pensamiento

Shaoran la vio y le sonrió dulcemente gesto en el cual Sakura se sonrojo como siempre lo hacia por ser simplemente el

-"Te Amo".- Mentalmente volvió a decírselo a esos ojos ámbar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Fue bonito no crees.- Decía con voz baja Sakura, mientras subían las escaleras

-Si fue divertido.- Musito Shaoran

Habían dejado a los demás en sus casas, pero Sakura le dijo al joven chino que necesitaba hablar con el antes, por lo que optaron por ir a la casa del joven

Se sentó en la cama, mientras se quitaba la zapatillas- Odio usarlas.- Se tallaba los pies.- son incomodas

Le sonrió el castaño.- Dime Sakura, que es lo importante que me querías decir

-Primero quiero que sepas que lamento un poco tu rompimiento con Nazumy.- Dijo tímidamente la oji-verde por que era verdad solo era un poco, cuando supo la noticia algo en su interior creció algo así como una esperanza

-Gracias Sakura.- Sabia que su amiga era dulce, mas que otra chava que conocía.- Yo lamento mas el haber regresado con ella, creo que lo nuestro fue solo un amor de infancia, no regresara mas

-Shaoran.- La noto seria al pronunciar su nombre

-Que pasa Sakura.- Se acerco a ella

-Se van todo un año ¿no?.- Vio los ojos cristalinos de la chica.- si así es.-

-Sabes Shaoran.- Fijo su mirada verde en el techo y sonrió.-Tu eres muy importante para mi, demasiado.- Ahora lo veía a el.- Te Amo.-

Shaoran abrió los ojos, le acababa de decir que lo ama, algo le recorría el cuerpo pero no sabia a bien a cierta que era, pero no le desagradaba

-Tonto no crees, me enamore de ti hace tiempo, quería evitarlo, mas bien quería negarlo, pero no pude.-Sonrió nostálgica

-Sakura.-Pero ella le tapo la boca con una de sus pequeñas manos

-Shhh. No hables.-Te Amo.- Sonrió otra vez y lentamente quito la mano que lo callaba angustiosamente

-Yo no se que pasara en este tiempo que no estemos juntos, Tomoyo tiene razón, una relacion es difícil y mas si la relacion es cuando estan separados por miles y miles de kilómetros y bueno tu y yo solo en realidad solo somos amigos.-Suspiro pesadamente y se acerco mas a el y vio en sus ojos la seguridad para asi poder hacer lo que tenia planeado desde que lo vio bajarse de la limosina y pasar por ella a su casa.- Esto es para ti, para mi, para los dos, sera el mejor recuerdo que tendremos juntos y sera unico y especial, yo lo se.- Lo beso, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Shaoran le correspondió como hace tiempo quería, por que el muy en el fondo sabia que también se había enamorado de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol no sabia como tratar a Tomoyo, después de la plática que tuvieron de su relación estaba demasiado frágil

-Te gusto nuestra participación.- Pregunto dudosamente, mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesita de la sala de su casa

-Si, como siempre.- Se sentó en el sofa, quitándose las zapatillas

-Tomoyo, perdóname por favor, yo quería decirte enserio pero no queria que estuvieras asi.- Se arrodillo ante ella

La joven no dirigio su mirada hacia el, prefirió ver hacia la nada, pensar que el irse solo era una pesadilla, que Eriol siempre estaria con ella

-Tarde o temprano me iba a poner asi, no te parece.- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse

-Tomoyo veme a los ojos por favor.- Hizo caso omiso a la petición de su novio.- Debes saber que nuestra decisión fue difícil al tomarla, cuando nos invitaron a ese gira con las demas bandas, es una oportunidad muy grande, debes entenderlo, lo nuestro no va a cambiar

-Es un año, por dios santo, un AÑO.- Decia con furia la amatista, se levanto casi tirando a Eriol.-

-Tomoyo ¿me amas?.- La sujeto de los hombros, viéndola seriamente

-Mas que a mi misma.- Sus mejillas empezaban a humedecerse por el contacto de sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir

-No debes dudar de nuestro amor, no debes dudar del amor que te tengo y tendré por siempre en esta porquería de mundo.- Tomoyo noto como la voz de Eriol empezaba a cortarse.- Eres mi luz.- Le secaba sus lagrimas.- No me interesa nadie por que nadie es mi Tomoyo, nadie se compara a ella ni lo hará.- Le beso la mejilla y se acerco seductoramente a su oído.- Te Amo a ti y a nadie mas.-Los dos se abrazaron.

Aunque Tomoyo estaba infinitamente agradecida por las palabras que le había dicho Eriol. La duda aun la tenia, pero iba a confiar, lo iba a hacer por el hecho de ser Eriol, su amigo, su novio, su todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió lentamente sus parpados, dejando ver esos ojos verdes, sabia que era muy temprano, los rayos del sol aun no atravesaban la habitación de Shaoran, se ruborizo, al pensar en el castaño, y fijo su mirada en el, que aun seguía dormido a su lado, el joven estaba boca abajo, sus cabellos le tapaban casi toda su cara, y solo estaba cubierto de su cintura hacia abajo con la sabana, ella por inercia sujeto mas fuerte la misma sabana con la que estaba tapada desde el pecho , estaba desnuda.

--Flash back---

Sakura no solo quería un beso de el, lo quería a EL, dejo de besarlo, vio la cara de Shaoran.- Te sonrojaste.- Sonrió

-Cállate tonta.- Dijo serio

-Idiota.- Contesto la castaña.- Para volver a besarlo pero esta vez fue hacia su cuello

Ante este contacto Shaoran suspiro y la levanto, estando ella sujeta de la cintura de el con sus piernas.

Empezó a desabotonarle su camisa y el le lamió su cuello, y la llevo hacia su habitación. La deposito en la cama, el estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Sakura lo sujeto atrayedendola hacia ella

-Tocame.- Dijo en un suspiro la castaña

Vio la intensidad que tenia Shaoran en sus ojos, y no dudo en un segundo y la arremato con un beso apasionado y de pronto una de sus manos se acerco a su pecho, Sakura gimió.

Shaoran empezo a desvestirla, como ella lo hacia con el, la vio segura, no dudaba en nada de lo que hacia, y el no era tonto, el tambien queria y mas de lo que se podia imaginar

-Estas lista.- Pregunto extasiado el joven chino

Solo movió su cabeza en afirmación, después de colocarse el preservativo, se junto con Sakura lentamente para no herirla, la beso, dulcemente. Escucho un quejido de Sakura, iba a detenerse

- Se me va a pasar.- Le dijo en susurros.- No te detengas.-

Se dio cuenta que las uñas de la joven se enterraban un poco a su espalda, estaba preocupado y ella lo notaba

-Deja de ser tan idiota, que no me lastimaras.- Sonrio el joven, esa era la Sakura a la cual amaba, dulce e ingenua la mayoría del tiempo, y otras era la chica mas valiente que pudiera existir. Era suya, la chica que le enseño que no siempre las apariencias son lo que uno cree, la chica que hizo que volviera amar, la chica que dejaria de ver por un año, pero que estaria todos los dias en su mente y su corazon. Sakura Kinomoto era suya por hoy y por siempre

---End Flash back---

Sonrió al revivir todo, pero recordó en ese momento que solo había sido por esa noche, que en unas horas probablemente se irían. Se levanto de la cama sin despertar a Shaoran.

Tomo sus cosas para vestirse, al estar lista, fijo su mirada de nueva cuenta a la cama donde aun estaba el dormido. Sonrió y desapareció de esa habitación, donde dejo de ser una simple niña, donde se entrego con todo el corazón, por que lo amaba, y ese era su regalo para el y para ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya si que son grandes los dos autobuses. Estaban todos en la Terminal, tres bandas más junto con Riyes

- Muy bien chicos, el asunto es este, dos bandas por cada auto, sus instrumentos estaran tambien en el carro, y por favor, no se peleen..- Hablaba el coordinador de la gira.- No me hagan regresarlos a casa.

Todos empezaron a saludarse, aunque entre las bandas la mayoría ya se conocían, era mejor romper el hielo de formas más amigable, al fin y acabo estarían todos un año junto.

-Maldita sea viviré en un autobús durante un año y con puro hombre, no se si eso es buena o mala suerte.- Dijo Rika a sus amigos

-Velo de esta manera, es por ser una persona exitosa, a veces hay que hacer cierto sacrificio.- Naoko la abrazo al decirlo.- Oye Shaoran nos vamos de gira, puta madre deberías estar contento por eso, lograste hacer lo que querías.-Pero el chico de mirada ámbar solo pensaba en Sakura, lo demás le valía un carajo

Todo estaba listo, en unos minutos se irian, y ella aun no aparecía, se despidió de Tomoyo y Chiharu

-"Sakura".- Pensó, quería hablar con ella, cuando despertó ni una nota encontró en su casa, le hablo a su celular y no le contesto, tenia la esperanza de verla antes de partir.

Decidió entrar en al autobús, era grande como decia Rika, podian dormir y ensayar a gusto. Vio por la ventana como Tomoyo y Eriol seguian besandose, al igual que Yamazaki y Chiharu. Sonrio gustoso, a pesar de lo problemático de la situación, estaran juntos, y eso lo ponia contento por sus amigos. Penso de nueva cuenta en Sakura, por que no podían estar como sus amigos.

-Vamonos chicos.- Grito el coordinador

Los que faltaban de subir, hicieron lo que les pedia el señor de no mas de 40 años, robusto y de mirada seria.

-Vaya , esto ya no es una fantasía.- Dijo Rika al acercarse a Shaoran

-No, ya no.-Musito el castaño

El autobús emprendió el camino. El seguía mirando hacia la ventana, el carro se detuvo al ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Y en ese momento pudo notar a alguien, a ese alguien que quería ver desde que se despertó.

Sakura levanto la mano en modo de despedida, ya no le importaba que sus mejillas estuvieran cubiertas de lagrimas.

Shaoran toco el cristal, sabia que era estupido, no podría atravesarlo para tener el contacto con la joven, pero poco le interesaba que fuera mentira.

-Te Amo.- Dijo Shaoran, y por primera vez quería dejar la música por estar por estar con la chica que ojos verdes…con Sakura.

* * *

Notas Daaaahhhh :

Que les parece ??? Espero que les haya gustado ^^ aunque el problema es que de aqui ya no tengo nada escrito jajajaja no por que no tenga la idea, si no por que no tengo tiempo asi que probablemente la segunda temporada (jajaja) se tardara mucho mucho mucho más de lo esperado xD... no me odien =( yo solita lo puedo hacer xD...

Bueno no soy buena aun en los lemons asi que espero que usen su imaginacion para tener una idea mas clara de lo que sucede jojojo

Solo puedo decir que gracias por sus comentarios y sus leidas jejeje =)...espero seguir con esta historia ^^ y les sigan gustando

Ahh que más, las quiero masivamente ^^ gracias por su apoyo

Linda semana =)

Xauuu xD....


	8. Regreso

**Hola =)**

Ñam Ñam xD... Clamp tiene los drechos de los personajes y pues jojojo yo tengo los derechos sobre la historia daaaaahh xD....

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8

Un año ha pasado, un año que se fueron, un año que Sakura a estado pensando en el, constantemente y poco ha sabido de del joven de mirada ambar de cabellos castaños, y la amistad donde habia quedado, se preguntaba. Como algo tan maravilloso puede desaparecer, no lo entendia, aunque lo meditara todo el tiempo. Veia a Tomoyo y a Chiharu que hablan constantemente con Eriol y Yamazaki, por que Shaoran no le respondia igual, si ella sabia perfectamente que no eran pareja, pero eran amigos ¿no?. Que pasaba, por que no podia siemplemente contestarle una llamada, ¿Por qué?.

-Sakurita.- Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-Dime Tomoyo.- Musito pasible la joven

-Estabas pensando en el.- Suspiro la oji-verde

-Cuando no pienso en el.- Sonrio de manera melancolica

-Muy pronto lo veras.- Trato de animarla.- Ellos regresaran pronto, te imaginas los tendremos otra vez en Tomoeda, me comento Eriol que les fue bastante bien, que ya son conocidos mas que nunca, y si esto sigue asi, podrian grabar un disco, un disco Sakura, lo que sueña muchas bandas

-Me da gusto por ellos.- Trato de contestarle alegremente, pero hasta ella misma sabia que su voz no era como antes

-Ay Sakurita.- Tomo la cara de su amiga.- No me gusta verte asi

-Perdoname Tommy, en realidad a mi tampoco me gusta verme asi.- La abrazo, tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo

-Sabes siento que Shaoran no me extraña como yo a el, y eso me hace sentirme patética.- Se aferro más a su mejor amiga

-No digas eso Sakurita.- Le sonrio.- El te extraña mucho

-Tomoyo.-Se levanto del sillon.- Extrañarme, por dios extrañarme por que no me ha a contestado eh, por que no me a escrito,cuando yo lo hago todos los dias, por que no ha hecho nada, y no digas de sus ocupaciones, por que a la mierda con todo, Eriol y Yamazaki están en la misma banda que no, estan iguales y ves la diferencia que hay entre ellos, cuantas veces no te ha hablado Eriol, asi que no digas que es por que esta ocupado por que ni tu misma de lo crees

Tomoyo iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida en el momento en que el anuncio de la televisión de un programa de Tomoeda hablaba del grupo Riyes, las dos chicas voltearon hacia el aparato televisivo

-Estos chicos son el hit del momento entre su generación, y son un orgullo de Tomoeda, han ido mejorando sus técnicas, y en un futuro será una banda reconocida en todo el mundo y no solo lugares de nuestra zona.- Imágenes de ellos estaban pasando de la gira

-Si bueno la verdad es que son un buen grupo hay que destacar mas que nada eso, pero vamos chicas, los integrantes están guapísimos.- Decia la segunda locutora.- ¿Tendran acaso pareja?

A lo que su compañera contesto.- Tengo entendido que dos integrantes tienen ya un bastante y largo periodo con sus respectivas parejas, y ellos son el bajista Eriol Hiraguizawa y el Baterista Yamazaki, los que se les desconoce es a Rika, la dulce y metalera cantante, como al guitarrista Shaoran, aunque se supo por fuentes cercanas que este ultimo a sido visto con cierta joven llamada Nazumy una cantante de otro grupo un poco menos conocidos

Sakura sintió que su corazón dejo de latirle, "ella otra vez", pensaba, "regreso con ella otra vez"

Tomoyo volteo hacia la mirada de su amiga, no sabia que decirle

-Sa..ku…ra.- Dijo lentamente

-No digas nada Tomoyo.- La detuvo y sonrió pesadamente.- Solo no digas nada , esta bien

Ella asintió resignada

Lo espero un año, un año completo, para que una locutora le dijera que Shaoran regresaba con Nazumy, "eres patetica" se dijo mentalmente

-Vete a la puta mierda Shaoran Lee.- Dijo con cierto odio y lagrimas cayéndole lentamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Estas muy molesta?.- Preguntaba dudosamente Kotaru

El se habia vuelto para Sakura su apoyo,y como no serlo después de dias que habia estado llorando por Lee, el aparecio dándoles deseos de seguir viviendo, luchando, era su pilar.

Y el lo sabia, sabia perfectamente los sentimientos que la chica albergaba por el como por el tal Shaoran y aunque sintiera algo mas por la joven de ojos verdes, no haría nada, hasta saber que ella sintiera algo mas por el que solo amistad, para el primero estaba la felicidad de la chica que ama que la suya

-Lo espere todo este tiempo, para que, para saber que estando haya estaría con esa tipa.- dijo exhaltada

-Mira Sakura, tu lo esperaste por que quisiste, el en realidad no te prometió nada

Sakura proceso esas palabras, eran verdad, el no le prometió nada, el no dijo que regresando estaría con ella, ella misma se había hecho todas esas ideas, después de lo que pasaron juntos, no que solo seria como un recuerdo, "Tonta" se reprocho ella sola

-Que imbecil he sido.- Dijo Sakura

-Un poco.- Respondió Kotaku

-Gracias.- Le sonrió dulcemente y el aprovecho ese momento para besar los labios de ella, no fue un beso con malicia, era una forma de decirle que el estaba ahí con ella para cualquier cosa que necesitara

-De nada.- Susurro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mañana a Tomoeda Siiii.- Gritaban en el autobús cada cinco minutos los jóvenes de las bandas

Todos seguían igual, no habian cambiado mucho fisicamente, en cambio en mente era diferente, eran otros, su música era mejor, su técnica, su amistad, su grupo.

-Animate, con un carajo.- Le dijo Rika a Shaoran

Pero el solo estaba esperando el momento de ver a Sakura otra vez, algo a su lado se movio y vio como Nazumy se acomodaba en su hombro para seguir durmiendo

-"Espero que pueda perdonarme".- Dijo mentalmente Shaoran.

Los demas de la banda vieron a su amigo

-Esta como perdido en su mundo.- Musito Rika

- Hay que entenderlo no creen, regresar a Tomoeda con Nazumy no a de ser para nada facil.- Decia Yamazaki mientras escribía un mensaje a su novia

Cuando se enteraron que Nazumy y Shaoran habian regresado como pareja no estuvieron de acuerdo, todos intentaron convencer de que lo que el habia era un error pero simplemente el los apartaba, no entendían por que paso eso, pero conocian a su amigo, y el era de los que no cambiaban de idea tan fácilmente, y si habia regresado con ella fue por algo, y lo aceptarían aunque no les gustara

- Bueno pues que me perdone Shaoran, pero la verga, yo estoy contento por regresar, ya lo deseo.- Solto en tono jovial Eriol

- Jajajaja si pobre de ustedes dos, me imagino que la frustración sexual ha estado cañon.- Bromeo su amiga

Y los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo dicho por Rika sobre el sexo era muy cierto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dicen que ya están cerca.- Comento Entusiasmada Chiharu que daba saltos de emocion como Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba contenta al verlas así, y como no, un año sin ver a sus novios era mas que una prueba completamente superada por ambas parejas. Sintio como Kotaru le puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y se ruborizo un poco

-Ahhh veo el carro.- Dijo una de las personas que también esperaban a alguien de las otras bandas

Los autobuses se detuvieron. Sakura estaba nerviosa, no quería, simplemente no quería estar así, ese sentimiento debía quitárselo. Vio como empezaron a bajar algunos jóvenes con algunas maletas, a la primer persona que noto fue a Rika, de ahí le siguió Yamazaki, para después ver a Eriol, su latidos eran mas fuerte pues sabia que ahora debía bajar el y ahí estaba como siempre lo recordaba. Su cabellera castaña alborotada, su mirada fría, sus ojos penetrantes de color ámbar pero cuando estaba a punto de sonreír por verlo noto como una chava se juntaba con el tomándolo de la mano para bajar

-Nazumy.- Dijo en voz baja

Sintió como Kotaru la sujetaba mas fuerte como respuesta a un apoyo que ella misma necesitaba aunque no lo había solicitado

Si ese sentimiento iba a desaparecer, ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban todos en casa de Eriol al ser la más grande, se decidio que ahí era el mejor lugar para festejar el regreso de Riyes

-Asi que te llamas Kotaru Fannel.- Dijo Yamazaki.- siento que ya somos amigos jajaja, Chiharu , Sakura y Tomoyo siempre nos hablan de ti

-Jajaja gracias.- Y le estrecho la mano, al igual que a Eriol y al final a Shaoran, aunque este ultimo estaba mas escéptico en tomar la mano.

Y como no hacerlo, si cuando bajo del autobús y noto la presencia de Sakura, vio que ese tipo estaba demasiado pegado a ella. Que clase de amistad era esa

-Vaya , pero si la pequeña Sakura se encontró a un buen galán.- Grito Rika..- Esa es mi amiga.- La abrazo como loca y Sakura le correspondió aunque esta ultima fue tímidamente

-Es solo un amigo.- Respondió la joven

-Bueno eso el tiempo lo dira.- Dijo Rika de nueva cuenta.- Mmm tengo un putero de hambre.- Se toco el vientre

Y todos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo.

Todo era igual pensaba Sakura, la amistad seguía ahí, intacta, aunque no fuera con Shaoran, ella era feliz con todos los demas.

Sakura estaba saliendo del baño de la casa de Eriol, y sintió como alguien la sujetaba de la muñeca, sentía una punzada de dolor, el tipo no estaba siendo muy amable al sujetarla.

-Óyeme idiota.- Trato de soltar su agarre pero era obvio que Sakura no tenia la misma fuerza.

Entraron a una habitación, donde solo había una tenue luz

-Tan dulce como siempre.- Dijo Shaoran con cierta nostalgia

-Y tu tan amable como siempre.- Contraataco Sakura, y el ambarino sonrió, recordando las veces que peleaban de esa manera, era su forma de amistad, única, solo de ellos dos

-Tenia que, no estas sola, y yo quería….- Se acerco un poco a la joven, y Sakura se puso nerviosa.- Necesito hablar contigo, decirte muchas cosas, como el comentarte.- Sonrio.- que te extrañe demasiado

-Extrañarme.- Dijo sarcásticamente.- Jajaja Extrañarme si se nota, que lo haz hecho jajaja

-Enserio.- Musito el joven chino, con tono molesto

-Se noto, pero un chingo.-No iba hacerle facil el convencerla no se lo permitiría.- Se veia en las cartas que me contestaste, los mensajes que te enviaba, las llamadas que me hacias, no si, Shaoran Lee extraño mucho a su amiga Sakura Kinomoto.- Lo fulmino con la mirada

-Sakura escúchame yo te….- Pero Sakura lo empujo

-Ni se te ocurra, ni lo menciones me oíste, por que no te creeré.- Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación

-Te Amo.- Escucho a Shaoran y volteo a verlo

-Se nota.- Y cerro la puerta enfrente de el, no ella no iba a caer por eso, no lo iba a abrazar aunque su cuerpo lo deseara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura sentia que debia estar feliz ante tal confesion de el, pero la verdad no lo estaba, como podia decirle algo asi, estaba de nueva cuenta con Nazumy, era una completa basura, y ella aun estaba enamorada de esa basura.

Vio a sus amigos que bebían y bailaban. No ella no se iba a preocupar por Shaoran no por ahora, por que quería estar feliz de ver a sus amigos, y el chico de cabellos castaños no se lo iba a impedir.

Shaoran en cambio seguía en la habitación recordado los hechos de hace uso minutos.

-"que creias idiota que iba a correr a tus brazos por decirle que la amas".- Pues si una parte de el lo penso asi, pero su mente tenia razon, Sakura no era tonta ni nada que se le pareciera, ella tenia razon nunca le contesto el teléfono por que Nazumy siempre estaba con ella, nunca contesto sus correos, por que no sabia que escribirle, nunca contesto sus mensajes telefónicos por que sabia que Nazumy le registraba su celular, y mas que nada al salir del autobús la vio con ella, tomados de la mano

-Asi que aquí estas.- Dijo su novia.- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto al verlo tan serio

-Nada en realidad.-

-Si claro.- La chica no le creyó.- Deberías bajar, el ambiente se esta poniendo cada vez mejor.- Lo tomo de la mano para salir de la habitación.- Oye espera debo ir al baño.

El joven de ojos ámbar la espero, le importaba muy poco regresar, y ver a Sakura toda indiferente hacia el, "entupida chiquilla" odiaba haberse enamorado de ella. Escucho como Nazumy salía, pero noto algo raro en ella, aspiraba mas, la sujeto de los hombros

-Dime que no lo hiciste.- Sentencio

-No lo hice.- Y aspiro de nueva cuenta

-Maldita sea Nazumy, confió en ti, que iras al baño hacer tus pinches necesidades como una persona normal y no, lo primero que vas a hacer es a drogarte.-. La fulmino con la mirada

-Es un poco Shaoran, para el ambiente, además tenia una semana sin nada.- Dijo un poco mas histérica y lo dejo de nueva cuenta,.

Suspiro, solo por eso había regresado con ella, por que la quería ayudar, por que fue alguien importante en su vida y no quería verla destruida por todas las malditas porquerías que se metía al cuerpo. Tal vez no era la manera, y tal vez no debería pasar eso el solo, decírselo a sus amigos lo haria sentirse mejor, pero no, no queria que ello sintieran tanta responsabilidad, por lo que decidió callar, y tal vez no era la forma correcta en poder apoyarla y hacer que saliera adelante. Volvio a suspirar cansado, y bajo las escaleras para cuidar a la joven y que no volviera a drogarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya toda la casa estaba tranquila, sin ruido, sin risas, solo era el silencio.

Tomoyo seguía acomodando algunas cosas del relajo que habían formado la banda

-Deja eso.- Replico su novio

-No me cuesta nada.- Le sonrió

-Ven.- La llamo y Tomoyo se sentó en sus piernas

-Mierda, como te extrañe.- Le beso el cuello y la amatista se sonrojo

-Eriol yo también lo hice, demasiado.- sintió como el joven sonreirá en su cuello que aun seguía besando

-Sabes cuando estábamos en la gira hubo un momento que quise dejar todo para estar solo a tu lado.- Vio su mirada

-¿Enserio?.-Estaba mas que sonrojada, noto que el joven asintio como la cabeza

-Te amo como un loco.- Y se levanto un poco la playera para que viera en que por su abdomen había un TD unidos

-Te hiciste un tatuaje.- Ella lo toco.- Mis iniciales.- Y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse

-Soy tuyo.- La beso en la mejilla.- Solamente tuyo.- La beso delicadamente en los labios

Pero Tomoyo lo beso apasionadamente, harían el amor, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, su paciencia, su espera, su fidelidad, su relación, en este acto culminaba. Lo querían desde que supieron que estarían alejados por un año.

* * *

¿Notas?

Que puedo decir que no tarde jajajaja como yo crei, ya mejor ni mensiono cuando subire captitulos jajaja xD...

Aww aww me gusto que Eriol se hiciera un tatuaje joder yo quiero uno xD...pero aun tengo ciertas dudas ya vere si este año se realiza :D

Espero que entiendan por que Nazumy y Shaoran esta junto, suele pasar los hombres son tan idiotas xD...pero bueno ya se vera mas sobre esta situacion n___n

Como se ve Sakura no estara sufriendo solo por el joven Lee, tiene a su otro galan, que dejenme decirles que este es un chavo muy maduro que no creo que odien como a Nazumy n___ñ

En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D y si quieren dejen mensajes de aliento y si no, pues no importa jejeje subire los demas capitulos yeeehhh :D

Lindo fin de semana ^___^


	9. Velada

Los pernajes de Clamp

Historia mia

Nos leemos abajito =)**

* * *

**

Capituo 9

Era uno de esos dias en que Sakura no queria salir, queria estar sola en su habitación pensando en Shaoran, pero habia prometido que no dejaria su vida por el, Acepto la salida de Kotaru, el le gustaba en cierto modo claro, lo consideraba guapo, gracioso, y un buen apoyo. Tal vez si se fijaba en el, mas que antes, podria hacer cambiar sus sentimientos y ella sabia que el chico hacia ella queria algo mas que una simple amistad, sus amigas se lo habian dicho. Kotaru era perfecto

-Hola preciosa.- Le dijo al verla llegar

-Hola precioso. Le gustaba coquetear con el, era divertido, casi nunca se portaba asi con nadie

La invito a comer, a pasear, a ver una película, Sakura seguia pensando en la opcion de salir como novia de Kotaru

-Deja de pensar, que haces que me duela la cabeza.- Dijo en tono alegre

Se ruborizo.- Disculpa.-

El chico rio, "es mas linda la risa de Shaoran". Y se maldijo por pensar en el

-Sakura necesito decirte que habrá un evento al que tengo que ir.- Le decia kotaru

-Eso de ser periodista.- Le sonrió con un toque de coqueteria

-Exacto mi preciosa, pero puedo llevar a alguien, y pense que la persona mas perfecta que quisiera que me acompañara serias tu

Sakura se sorprendio.- ¿Yo?.-

-Si, tu, ademas te va a gustar, es una reunion de gente que tiene relacion con bandas rockstar jajaja.- Le guiño el ojo

Sabia que Kotaru trabajaba en una revista para fanaticos de musica gotica, como rockera, punk, le gustaba ese trabajo, lo amaba, y ella estaba feliz por ver a alguien tan apasionado con lo que hacia, deseaba que su futuro fuera igual de prometedor como el de el o como la banda Riyes

-Acepto.- Y también le guiño el ojo

Kotaru la abrazo con un poco de fuerza.- Bruto me lastimas

Se rieron y siguieron caminando, platicando de trivialidades.

Si Kotaru era perfecto en estos momentos para ella, no Shaoran, el solo la lastimaba, y no queria regresar a ser de esas chicas que lloraban por un chavo todo el dia, no, lo iba a superar, no se dejaria derrotar por un amor asi, por uno que no valia la pena en estos momentos. Si el estaba con alguien, por que ella no debia ser feliz con alguien mas.

Sin previo aviso, tomo la mano de Kotaru, y aunque el chico se sorprendió un poco, le sonrio calidamente, apretando un poco la mano de Sakura, como señal de aceptación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Universidad era peor que un nivel media superior a cada rato pensaba Sakura, lo unico bueno de todo lo que estaba viviendo era que aun estaba con sus mejores amigos

-Sakurita.- Grito Tomoyo para que la joven la esperara

-Tommy.- Saludo jovial

La miro seriamente.- ¿Qué te pasa?.-

-Debes decirme como te fue en tu cita jojojo.- Volvio a ser la misma Tomoyo de siempre

Sakura sonrio aliviada si, asi era su mejor amiga, no sabia por que siempre se preocupaba por ella, le confeccionaba vestidos, la grababa cuando pudiera, era como tener una mamá.- Sonrio pesadamente.- Habia fallecido ya mucho tiempo pero la herida no sanaba y nunca lo haria

- ¿Qué te paso Sakurita?.- Se preocupo Tomoyo

- Nada es que, simplemente la recorde.- Su prima ya sabia de que estaba hablando, y la abrazo

- Estoy aquí contigo.- Le musito en su oido

Aunque su dolor ahí estaba, agradecia tener a alguien como Tomoyo, ella hacia que ese sentimiento fuera posible soportarlo

-Ey pero no te libras como te fue con tu periodista favorito.- Sacandole una sonrisa a Sakura

-Me invito a un evento que tiene de unas bandas o algo asi me dijo.- Se ruborizo

-Ahh pero que pillina.- Tomoyo le jalo las mejillas y se empezo a reir

-Auch.- Le aparto las manos.- No es para tanto

-Cuanto a que se te declara.-

Sakura se sorprendio ante lo dicho por la joven amatista

-¿Por qué piensas que eso pasaria?.- Pregunto la oji-verde

-Sakura es obvio desde que se conocieron pues se han vuelto inseparables casi casi, todo un año, creo que es más que obvio que el chavo esta mas que coladito por ti, como te hemos dicho millones de veces.-

-Pero el es… mucho mayor que yo.-

-El amor no tiene edad jojojo, ademas tampoco es que sea todo un señor para ti.-

-Pero…- Tomoyo le tapo la boca.- Escuchame por favor.- El tono de voz de su prima fue un poco más serio y ella asentía con la cabeza

-Dale una oportunidad, y no solo a el, a ti Sakura.- Le sonrio tiernamente.- Te lo mereces, ya no sufras por…bueno ya sabes de quien hablo, por favor

Si Tomoyo tenia razón, ella misma se la habia dicho que no, al carajo Shaoran Lee, al carajo lo que sentia por el

-Si me lo pide, aceptare.- Y abrazo a su mejor amiga y confidente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si era un evento uno grande pensaba la banda Riyes, estaban seguros que si habían sido invitados era por que estaban ya listos para poder sobresalir.

-Rika caray te vez hermosa.- Decia Eriol y a su lado estaba Tomoyo

-Es verdad estas divina.-Los ojos de la amatista brillaban

-Ay Tommy y como no estarlo a todas nosotras nos hiciste la ropa, jajaja, es lo bueno de tener una amiga diseñadora, la ropa me saldra gratis.- Y Termino de tomar su bebida

-¿Y tu acompañante Rika?...dijiste que era sorpresa.- Pregunto curiosa Tomoyo

-Jajajajaja la verdad es que la conocen bien, alla esta.- Señalo atrás de sus amigos

Naoko se encontraba hablando con Chiharu mientras Yamazaki la seguia besando justo en el cuello

-Tu y Naoko.- Dijo la joven con cierta sorpresa

-Mmm bueno no es exactamente que seamos pareja simplemente es no se, jajaja rebeldia de las dos

Los dos jóvenes no entendieron bien lo que decia su amiga

-Miren chicos, solo se dio, tal vez es raro, sabiendo como soy, y como es ella, jajajaja pero nos gustamos

-Y tu manía por el sexo.- Musito Eriol

-Jajaja mi padawan Eriol, como si no se pudiera tener sexo mujer con mujer.-

Tomoyo se coloro y Eriol se rio ante lo dicho por Rika

-Y que van a dejar de hablarme por eso.- Coloco sus dos manos en su cintura

-Nunca, si te acepte siendo una adicta al sexo, como no aceptarte siendo lesbiana jajaja.- Tomoyo le pego en el hombro.- Eriol.-

Rika solo les sonrio

-Yo sabia que lo entenderían, como lo hizo Chiharu y Yamazaki. Bueno los dejo solos, ire por mi acompañante.- Les guiño el ojo y se fue dejando a sus dos amigos

-Wow, yo no sabia que ellas dos.- Dijo Tomoyo mientras veia a Rika tomando sutilmente a Naoko de la cintura y se acoplaba a la platica que tenia con sus otros dos amigos

- Si, jajaja es excitante.- La amatista vio con malos ojos a su novio.- Que si es la verdad , Rika esta muy bien y Naoko ni que lo digas

-No sabia que tenia como pareja a un cerdo pervertido

La atrajo hacia el y su mirada se poso lentamente de sus ojos a sus labios, Tomoyo se sonrojo

-Pervertido amor, solo pervertido.- Y antes que la joven protestara la beso, introduciendo rapidamente su lengua y perdiendose en un mar de emociones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mayoria del tiempo habia estado sola en la fiesta, y no es que estuviera molesta con Kotaru sabia que tenia que hacer una que otra entrevista pero de eso ha no poder convivir con el, era otra

-Se nota que le interesas a tu acompañante.- Una voz conocida para ella le hablaba atrás de su oreja

- Esta trabajando.- No volteo a verlo

- Estas más hermosa que siempre, y eso es difícil.- Sakura se ruborizo

- No deberias coquetear cuando tu novia esta por aquí.- No, no iba a dejarse flaquear la oji-verde, haba decidido callar ese amor, por bien de ella

- No estoy coqueteando, solo dije la verdad, pero si quieres que lo haga con gusto puedo hacerlo.- Sonrio

Esta vez Sakura decidio enfrentarlo frente a frente

- Basta Shaoran.- Error de Sakura, y como no, si al ver al joven chino vistiendo un pantalón negro con sus tennis y una playera blanca con un sutil estampado de un dragon y el saco puesto, lo hacia lucir mas guapo más de lo que ella podria enfrentar

- Ese color te sienta sumamente bien.- Y toco su mejilla con un dedo

Sakura se cubrio con sus manos sus mejillas que estaban mas que nada a punto de ebullición

-Eres un completo idiota.-

-Jajajaja y tu una despistada, ingenua y fresa.- Acerco su rostro a ella

-Pues tu eres un egolatra, creido y tonto.-

Sus miradas estaban entrelazadas, y lentamente sus caras empezaban a acercarse sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo

- Y yo soy un tonto por dejarte sola.- Los dos jóvenes voltearon a un lado y ahí estaba Kotaru sonriendo a Sakura, se acerco y le beso la cabeza de forma enternecedora

- Me disculpas preciosa, por favor.- Hizo sus manos en forma de suplica

Sonrio la chica.- Te perdono, precioso.- Vio de reojo a Shaoran al decir eso, igual y no funcionaba pero si podia darle un poco de celos, no estaria mal, por que siempre sufria ella, era justo un poco de dolor para el.

Y no habia fallado la oji-verde, Shaoran al escuchar el sobrenombre que dijo Sakura al tal Kotaru, habia hecho que sus instintos asesinos salieran a flote, y el no sabia desde cuando habia tenido esos instintos por alguien.

- Si nos disculpas Shaoran, pero mi pareja debe recibir la atención que merece, me la llevare, por cierto creo que tu novia te esta buscando.- Sin dejar que el joven protestara tomo a Sakura de la mano y se fueron en medio de la multitud que había en la fiesta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Esta fiesta esta de poca madre.- Decia una alegre Nazumy mientras le bailaba sensualmente a Shaoran

- Te dije que no tomaras.- Se toco frustrantemente el puente de su nariz

- Callate Shaoran, deberías alegrarte no me meti nada.- Decia con cierto tono de reproche

- Pues mas te vale.- La fulmino con la mirada y sin que Nazumy lo pudiera evitar, el joven le quito la bebida que traia en las manos

Y aunque se molesto por lo que acababa de hacer, Nazumy lo beso, una y otra vez, y cada beso era mas intenso por parte de ella, ya que Shaoran no estaba interesado en provocarla mas de lo que estaba, sabia exactamente que queria hacer, como si no la conociera

- Por favor.- El joven la vio, tenia los ojos luminosos como si…- Por favor Shaoran besame, como si yo fuera ella, no me importa

De verdad lo amaba, por eso el dia que le dijo que era una zorra y ella se habia ido se metio de todo para olvidarse de ese dolor, coca, marihuana, éxtasis, alcohol, lo que fuera necesario, para no recordar como su Shaoran la habia tratado, la encontraron en mal estado, estaba a punto de morir, por eso decidio alejarse de todos, consumir era lo que mejor hacia después de tanto tiempo, era lo unico que la mantenia, según ella pensaba, por que perder a Shaoran por segunda ocasión era peor, no podia soportarlo si no estaba drogada.

- Nazumy.- Escucho como el joven chino le hablaba y le sonrio, esa sonrisa linda que tenia cuando era mas joven e inocente, esa sonrisa que solo puede tener con Shaoran, con su unico amor

- Por favor.- Suplico otra vez, sabia que el ya no la amaba, que lo habia perdido, pero aunque se viera mal, ella no dejaria que se fuera, que la dejara otra vez, si el estaba con ella solo por lastima, le importaba una vil mierda, estaba mas que segura que su primer amor solo tenia ojos ahora para Sakura y para nadie mas.

En ese momento sintio el contacto de los labios del joven con los de ella, y cerrando lentamente sus ojos se dio cuenta como salían esas gotas saladas que desde hace mucho han sido sus únicas amigas.

Tal vez no era lo que ella pedia, pero era lo unico que podia darle, Shaoran ya no estaba enamorado de ella, y no, podia besarla como si fuera Sakura, por que la oji-verde era unica para el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Entonces que opinan.- Decia un señor de de una edad un poco ya avanzada con ligeras canas en el cabello

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, estaban listos para dar su respuesta

- Aceptamos.- Dijo gustosamente Rika

Se estrecharon la mano.

Todos se despidieron del señor que habia estado hablando con ellos mas de 10 minutos que habian aceptado la propuesta.- Estaremos en contacto muy pronto

Después se acercaron Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Sakura, kotaru y por otra lado Nazumy

- ¿Que paso?.- Preguntaba la novia de Yamazaki

- Pues que ya tenemos una casa productora.- Comento alegremente Rika, abrazando a Naoko

- Joder eso es bueno.- Musito Kotaru

- Si, es una empresa independiente, y no tiene mucho que empezaron pero se nos hace la mejor oferta, en estos momentos.- Explico Eriol

- Quiero una entrevista con todos ustedes antes de que se hagan mas famosos y cobren por estas madres.- Dijo el joven periodista.- Se imaginan podrían darme un ascenso con ustedes jajaja

- Salud por la banda Riyes lo mas Rock que puede tener Tomoeda.- Dijo jovialmente Naoko mientras levantaba su refresco, y todos hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas bebidas

- Joder si que esto esta fuerte.- Dijo Rika

- Jajaja creo que jajajaj nuestra amiga ya esta un poco borracha jajaja.- Decía Yamazaki

- Si, mira quien lo dice.- Musito un poco molesta Chiharu

- Yo estoy borracho de amor por ti mi querida niña.- Y le planto un beso que para nada era tierno ante los ojos de cualquier persona

Se escucharon chiflidos de parte de los demás

- Ay Yamazaki tus besos saben a alcohol.- Bufo la joven con su cara enrojecida de pena

- Y aun asi me besaras de nueva cuenta.- Le dijo coquetamente y la tomaba de la cintura

- Cállate.- Y lo beso tiernamente

- Creo que alguien tendra sexo salvaje esta noche.- Todos rieron

Esta noche habia sido perfecto para todos, y mas que nada para la banda, por fin estaban logrando sus propositos después de años de constante lucha.

Este era el comienzo ellos lo sabian, y lo mejor era que no estarian solos, estaba sus amigos, familias, tenian el apoyo para poder comenzar sin duda alguna.

-Seremos la envidida.- Comento un poco jovial Tomoyo, ya que las copas se le habian subido un poco

- Jajaja es verdad, ay pequeña Sakura, tendrás que conformarte con un humilde periodista.- Y beso la mano de la chica

Shaoran estaba a punto de protestar ante lo dicho y hecho por Kotaru, pero fue interrumpido al notar como su acompañante empezaba a vomitar

-Nazumy.- Dijo y sin dudar fue directo a su alcance mientras que los demás invitados como sus amigos se quedaban sorprendidos ante tal acontecimiento

* * *

¿Notas?

Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana =)

El capitulo puffff xD... un poco de no mmz Rika es lesbiana jajajaja bueno en realidad debian haberlo notado, siempre las ponia juntas o hacian muchas cosas juntas pero X

Creo que lo que Sakura esta haciendo es correcto y justo, a veces se esta enamorada por dos personas, claro que uno es mas fuerte que otro, pero vale, pobresita no va a llorar siempre por shaoran xD...

Nazumy bueno se entiende un poco mas de ella, y no solo decir que es una zorra jejejeje

Gracias por sus comentarios =)

Aios aios =)


	10. Promesas

Derechos de personajes de Clamp ... menos Nazumy y Kotaru ellos son mios ñacañaca :D

Derechos de la historia de yo misma

Disfruten =)

* * *

Promesas

-¿Creen que se encuentre mejor?.- Decía un poco angustiada Naoko

-Esperemos, pero joder esa vieja parecía la del exorcista, no paraba de vomitar.- Se sentó Rika al lado de su pareja

Todos en la casa de Eriol empezaron a recordar el acontecimiento que tuvieron unas horas antes de salir de la fiesta

------ Flash Back------

Shaoran tomo de los hombros a su novia y aun vomitando se la llevo a los baños, le importaba una mierda que las jóvenes le dijeran o insultaran por entrar-

-Carajo que no ven que esta vomitando.- Decía molesto

La coloco cerca del retrete para que soltara todo lo que tenia

-Mierda Nazumy, te dije que no tomaras tanto.- Estaba preocupado, pero la chica no respondía, solo se escuchaba los momentos en que vomitaba y cuando trataba de contenerlo, el olor le estaba afectando ya, al joven de mirada ámbar

- Vete, mmm deja que se me pase.- Musito débilmente Nazumy

- Estas bien pendeja si crees que lo haré, no puedes ni sostenerte sola.- Escucho como vomitaba otra vez

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese baño con ese olor, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Nazumy estaba dormida, decidió levantarla, bajar de nueva cuenta la llave del inodoro y así quitar los residuos, le hecho un poco de agua en la cara de la chica como en la boca, la cargo y simplemente salió.

Afuera estaban como el lo esperaba sus amigos, vieron primero a la chica que estaba en sus brazos y luego a el

- Debía ser un momento feliz, discúlpenme.- Tenia la mirada cabizbaja

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro

-Descuida Shaoran, lo importante es que ella este bien, como tu.- Su sonrisa fue una bendición para el en estos momentos, era obvio, con eso Shaoran el sentía paz, con ver su sonrisa, con verla a ella

- Gracias Sakura.-

Siguió su camino, tenia que llevársela a casa

-----------End Flash Back--------------

- De verdad que estaba muy mal.- Comento Yamazaki

- Pobre de Shaoran.- Decía un poco apenada Chiharu

Y es que en verdad todos ellos habían visto la preocupación y tristeza que albergaban los ojos de su amigo chino.

Sakura estaba sentada sola en el pequeño sillón de la sala de Eriol, Tomoyo le paso una frazada, le sonrió como agradecimiento.

- Puedo acurrucarme contigo preciosa.- Escucho que Kotaru le hablaba y se removió un poco para dejarlo ocupar un poco de su espacio. Sintió que el joven ponía uno de sus brazos encima de su hombro y la jalaba hacia el

- El estará bien, es un chico bastante fuerte para su edad.- La beso en sus cabellos tratando de reconfortarla

- Lo quiero, y no me gusta verlo sufrir.- Sabia que Kotaru la entendía sobre sus sentimientos, el era un chavo inteligente

Y aunque Kotaru no le respondió verbalmente lo hizo tomando su mano y enlazando con la de el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran se encontraba golpeando el sillón del cuarto de ensayos, por lo que no, noto cuando Eriol y Yamazaki entraban

- Oye pendejo que le haces al sillón.- Lo detuvo un poco molesto el baterista de Riyes

Pero Shaoran lo empujo, estaba molesto y se desquitaría no importándole que fuera con uno de sus mejores amigos

Estaba a punto de empezar a golpearse, pero Eriol también se interpuso

- Por dios, estas trastornado Shaoran, que, tienes mierda en la cabeza o que.- el joven ingles también se encontraba enojado

Se soltó bruscamente de su amigo.- Carajo es que ustedes no entienden

Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y tomo con sus dos manos su cara, estaba frustrado, los dos jóvenes nunca habían visto así a Shaoran, desde hace días estaba mal pero hoy estaba mucho peor.

- Sigue sin querer entrar a rehabilitación verdad.- Era la voz de Yamazaki

Desde del incidente del evento Shaoran presionaba a Nazumy para que pudiera entrar a esos grupos de ayuda pero ella no quería y lo amenazaba con abandonarlo o matarse, no sabia que hacer, estaba llegando a su limite.

-Alguien la debe hacer entender.- Musito Eriol

-He hablado con ella miles de veces, y es una tonta que no me quiere hacer caso

- Tal vez una amiga.- Comento el chico de ojos zafiro

- Amiga, ja, tu crees que ella tenga, pues no, no tiene ni una sola, solo soy yo y ella.- Menciono Shaoran

En verdad no sabían que hacer ninguno de los tres, pero debían conseguirlo, sobre todo el joven de mirada ámbar, por que a pesar de ya no amarla, era importante en su vida y quería que ella fuera feliz

- Te ayudaremos Shaoran.- Soltó Yamazaki mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Somos como hermanos no crees.- Eriol también se sentó a su lado

Los vio y sonrió.- Par de Maricones.- Los tres jóvenes rieron, como nunca antes

Después de todo ellos tenían completamente razón, si eran mas que amigos, eran una familia y como tal se apoyarían en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Segura que quieres hacer esto preciosa.- Kotaru estaba ayudando a Sakura a bajar de la moto

¿Segura?, ja claro que no lo estaba, pero ya estaba harta de ver tan mal a Shaoran por ella, y no es que estuviera celosa ni nada, pero si Nazumy lo amaba como ella lo hacia, deberia entender que el joven solo queria que estuviera bien, y no ponia de su parte, Y si a lo mejor lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una estupidez pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba ayudar a Shaoran.

Toco el timbre de la casa del joven chino, escucho como alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, una muchacha realmente bonita apareció frente a Sakura

- Ohh vaya asi que tu eres Sakura cierto.- Escucho que la joven le hablaba, como sabia su nombre, ella no la conocía

- Si, ahhh yo vine pues….- No podía dejar de tartamudear

- Tenia razón Shaoran eres un poco distraida.- Sonrio la muchacha

- Es que.- sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí.-Yo no la conosco, discúlpeme

Suspiro.- Me lo imagine, mi primito Shaoran no suele hablar de su familia, me llamo Meiling.- Le estrecho la mano y Sakura acepto

- Pasen.- Les dijo, y la oji-verde entro primero, cuando el joven que la acompañaba estaba a punto de entrar a la casa vio directamente a Meiling le sonrio, y ella se ruborizo al instante

- Kotaru Fannel.- Y fue al lado de Sakura

La prima de Shaoran aun estaba sonrojada, y cerro la puerta.

-Y dime Sakura que necesitas.- Les dio paso para que entraran a la sala

-Quiero ver a Nazumy.- Al escuchar el nombre de la novia de su primo, su cara paso a cierto tono de malestar

-Ahh esa tipa.- Los tres tomaron asiento

-Si, veras, bueno no se.- Estaba nerviosa.- pues..es que….- Y Kotaru decidio intervenir

-Lo que Sakura quiere decirte, es que en un evento, la joven se puso muy mal y esta preocupada por ella y tu primo

Meiling se sorprendió, tenia razon Shaoran, las pocas veces que hablaba con el de ella, siempre le decia lo noble que era, pero no pensaba que lo fuera tanto, ya que, querer ayudar a Nazumy la chica que le arrebato a su primo, era demasiado, estaba completamente segura que ella no seria capaz de hacer algo asi

-Pues ya sabes donde esta el cuarto de mi queridito primo, ¿Verdad?.- La miro con suspicacia y Sakura solo enrojeció

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, Meiling le dijo que Nazumy siempre se la pasaba ahí. Noto que la chica se encontraba sentada cerca del escritorio, donde la vio leyendo, la joven volteo hacia donde Sakura se encontraba y su cara paso de completo sorprendimiento a uno de completa repulsión

-Ho..Hola.- Musito débilmente la oji-verde, pero no le respondio

- Queria hablar contigo.- Fue en ese instante en el que Nazumy dejo a un lado el libro y fijo su mirada en ella

- No dejare a Shaoran, que te quede claro.- Sakura se quedo anonadada, ella no había ido para eso

- Yo…no… bueno..yo venia a….- Fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta.- Que no quieres que deje a Shaoran por favor, se levanto Nazumy y se paro frente a ella.- No te hagas la tonta o la pobre niña inocente

- No me hago nada.- Esta vez Sakura se molesto.- Queria hablar de TU NO-VI-O

Nazumy se sorprendio.- Habla de una buena vez.- Pero decidió dejarla

Se armo de valor Sakura- Mira se que no somos amigas, y ni creo eso suceda, pero me atreví a venir, por el simplemente hecho de que Shaoran es mi mejor amigo

-Si, tu amigo claro.- Decía recelosa Nazumy

-Quiero que entiendas que a pesar de lo que sienta por Shaoran, el esta contigo, y eso yo no lo voy a cambiar de acuerdo, no hare nada para que ustedes dos no esten juntos, fue una decisión de Shaoran, y yo la respeto esta bien, quiero que dejes de verme como una puta que esta tras de tu novio, por que no lo estoy y ni lo estare

-Y quieres que te crea verdad.- Sonrio de medio lado

-Allá tu si no lo haces, pero te digo, yo tengo valores, y si, lo amo, y si, muero por el, pero no rogare ni hare nada por que este conmigo

- Entonces que quieres.- Sakura se acerco un poco mas

-Si dices amarlo, deberias entrar a un programa de ayuda, por que solo lo estas jodiendo, y el sentimiento que albergaba hacia ti, se esta desmoronando, por tus adicciones, que acaso no quieres volver a ese tiempo en que el solo tenia ojos para ti y eran felices

Nazumy tivo fragmentos del principio de la relacion que tenia con Shaoran.- Hemos cambiado.- Dijo

-Todos lo hacemos, pero si ponemos un poco mas de esfuerzo, como el lo esta haciendo, yo creo que lo de ustedes puede volver

- Por que lo haces, por que te quieres sacrificar, no lo entiendo.- su ceño se fruncio

- No lo se muy bien, tengo algo de masoquista supongo.- Musito Sakura

- Eres una tonta sabes.-

- Lo se, pero es algo con lo que tendré que vivir

Sakura estaba a punto de irse

-Oye no con esto somos amigas ni nada, sigues sin agradarme

-Tu tampoco me agradas.- Y Nazumy le sonrió por primera y única vez

Dejo a la chica de nueva cuenta en la habitación del chico ámbar

Bajando las escaleras, se topo con Shaoran

-Me dijeron que estas aquí.- Su voz sonaba preocupado

-Si, etto… queria hablar con Nazumy.- Se ruborizo

-Vaya pues gracias, pero no era necesario

- Lo se, se que fue algo un poco estupido, o bueno demasiado estupido, pero digamos que necesitaba hacerlo…por ti.- Se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba

-Sakura.- Shaoran puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica, la acaricio suavemente.- De verdad eres muy linda y yo quisiera, de verdad quisiera.- Sintio como la chica tomo la muñeca de su mano e hizo que el contacto desapareciera

- Ya no Shaoran, por favor, que no ves, que solo sufrimos, tu novia esta en tu cuarto, deja de hacer esto.- Lo miraba suplicante

- Que me quieres decir, que tu ya no, pero el dia de la graduación.- Shaoran no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo

- Si Te amo , si esa es tu duda, pero no basta con eso, yo no hare que engañes a tu novia, aunque quisiera , pero ya me harte de sufrir por ti, por esto, que no se dio, no se da, y ni se dara, vale.- Trataba de aguantar las lagrimas, deberia ser fuerte, más que nada por ella misma

- Maduraste, más que yo.- Sonrio Shaoran de una manera completamente de tristeza y agonía

- Pasan muchas cosas en un año, no crees.- Sakura paso a un lado del joven chino, pero antes de que bajara otro escalón, la tomo delicadamente y beso su mejilla

-Este sentimiento no va a desaparecer mi linda flor de cerezo, y se te puedo asegurar que si estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.- Le susurro y la solto pausadamente, vio como la chica estaba sonrojada

- Nos vemos.- Dijo tímidamente, y el se dirigió hacia su habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kotaru habia puesto su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura. Estaban sentados en el parque Pingüino, Sakura seguia callada, aun pensaba lo que habia hecho, no esta segura si fue lo correcto

- Kotaru.- No lo volteo a ver, prefirio mirar hacia el columpio en donde un niño estaba jugando.- Tu crees que hice bien, o fue algo sin sentido

- Creo que eres demasiado noble, hasta hacerte daño.- La voz de su acompañante era tranquila

- Entonces fue algo sin sentido.- Estaba apunto de llorar

- Si esa chica, va a rehabilitación, no creo que haya sido sin sentido, solo que dejar pasar al amor de tu vida, pues es algo que muchas personas no lo harian, yo en mi caso, prefiero ser egoísta

Sonrio melancólicamente

-Aunque el amor de mi vida, esta enamorada de otro.- Se ruborizo Sakura.- Sabes que me gustas Kotaru

- Lo se preciosa, solo lamento que no me ames, como yo lo hago por ti

- Me perdonas.- Esta vez lo miro y noto que estaban mas cerca de lo que pensaba

- Vez, eres demasiado noble, por esas cosas, es tan fácil enamorarse de ti.- Le beso la frente. Ella cerró los ojos, ante tal contacto

- Puedo hacer otra cosa estupida hoy que te parece.- Estaba lista, debía hacerlo, se decía Sakura

- Escucho.- Dijo tranquilo Kotaru

- Quiero intentar enamorarme de ti.- Abrió los ojos y vio que el chico tenia unos ojos azules demasiados lindos, para no haberlos visto antes

- Si que es estupido.- Sonrió abiertamente

- ¿Mala idea?.- Dudó

- Una muy mala, una que podría hacer que todo se fuera a la mierda, una que me pone contento pase lo que pase.- La sonrisa de Kotaru se ensancho más

Sakura no sabia que decir ante esto, sabia que podría no enamorase de el, y que con esto lo lastimara mas de lo que ya lo estaría haciendo

- Preciosa.- La joven, salio del trance en el que estaba.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si, mucho mucho.- Le sonrió dulcemente

- Estaremos bien, te lo prometo- Y la beso, y aunque Sakura aun tenia dudas ante lo que podría pasar en este tiempo, dejo llevarse, y corresponder el beso de ahora su novio

* * *

Notas de Regreso:

Hahaha subi otro cap jojojo ...ya ni me hagan caso con esta history hahahaha, ya ni se cuando, la subo, cuando la termino, cuando la reedito hahaha...pero despues de recibir un review super metal hahaha decidi poner otro cap que tenia ya preparado :D

Quiero que entiendan un poco a Sakura, vale, sobre la relación que tiene ahora con Kotaru, la vdd aun tengo las dudas, si te puedes enamorar mas de una vez, pero por lo menos con este chico, no estara tan mal, que solo sufrir por Shaoran

Si uno tiene que madurar u___u pero eyyy ... el fanfic es obvio que es un S&S hahaha asi que tampoco hay que preocuparse ;)

Gracias a los que han esperado por esta continuacion =) ... esta tardando lo se x___x pero como he dicho desde un principio, no dejare la historia inconclusa, la neta es bien frustrante cuando alguien hace eso u___u

Por cierto, de mi otra mini history hahaha, ya tengo en mente el ultimo cap jojojo, sera asi bien perverso =) ahhh tambien, ya habra otro pequeño lemmon en este fanfic muahahaha, una que ya se vuelve adicta a esas cosas hahahaha

Bueno ya me explaye mucho xD...Saluditos a todas y más a las chavas que me dejan algun comentario son taaan love&Rock para mi, que wooow :D no se que mas decirles ^^

Luego nos leemos :D

Aios aios ^^


	11. Vida

Derechos de los personajes son de Clamp

Drechos de la historia son main hahahaha mios xD

Abajo ya saben ^^

* * *

VIDA

- Ey felicidades.- Dijo jovialmente Tomoyo al abrazar a Sakura

- Ay Tommy que exagerada.-

-Que yo, que.- Tomo una pose digna

- Solo cumplimos 8 meses, no es para tanto.- Decía amable la oji-verde

- Pero Sakurita, 8 meses ya es algo, es mucho es, demasiado, es wooow .- Dio pequeños aplausos

- Hahaha ok ok .- Estaba un poco nerviosa, al ver el entusiasmo de su mejor amiga

- Y dígame Señorita, que planea hacer para hoy con su flamante novio

- Mmm no lo se, me dijo que era una sorpresa.- En eso escucharon el timbre del celular de Tomoyo

- Espera.- Sakura asintio

Vio la pulsera que tenia en su muñeca izquierda, fue el primer regalo que le dio Kotaru, cuando cumplieron un mes de noviazgo, estos meses que habian pasado, realmente le habian ayudado, para no estar siempre pensando en Shaoran, ademas Kotaru siempre estaba con ella, era un buen novio, y lo queria, mas que a otro chico, pero sabia que aun no lo amaba, pero tenia esperanzas que eso podría suceder pronto.

- Era Eriol, me dijo que ya por fin la disquera termino el disco.-

- Enserio.- Decia emocionada

- Si.- Las dos chicas, se abrazaron y empezaron a dar vueltas por la alegria que esa noticia les causaba

- Vaya si que se habian tardado.-

- Ay si, mi pobre Eriol, andaba desesperado.-

Las dos chicas se acostaron en la cama de Tomoyo

- En que piensas Tommy.- Decía Sakura mientras veia el techo

- En la propuesta de Eriol.- Ella tambien tenia la vista hacia arriba

- ¿Propuesta?.- Dijo intrigada la oji-verde

Sonrio la amatista.- Me pidió que me casara con el

Sakura se levanto de golpe.- Que el que.- Tomoyo la miro, y se levanto apoyando sus codos en la cama

- Me pidió matrimonio.-

- Eso es… woow, no se, es woow, creo.- Escucho la risa de su amiga

- Lo es verdad.- Volvio acostarse y cerro los ojos, sintio como Sakura la abrazaba

- Seras Tomoyo Hiraguizawa.- Comento entusiasta Sakura

- Se escucha bonito verdad.- Correspondió el abrazo

- Se escucha perfecto.-

* * *

- Pense que iriamos a cenar.- Decia Sakura, mientras se quitaba el chaleco que traia, Kotaru la ayudo

- Bueno si cenaremos, pero queria que vieras que ademas de ser un buen periodista.- Que modesto.- Lo interrumpio la oji-verde.- El solo le sonrio.- Queria que vieras otra faceta mia

- Asi que cocinas eh.- Se acomodo en el sofa, quitandose las botas, Sakura ya estaba familiarizada con el departamento de Kotaru, tenia ya meses de pasar unas horas en la semana en ese lugar

- Maravillosamente.- La beso en la comisura de sus labios, ella se sonrojo ante tal contacto

- Por cierto, me entere que Riyes termino por fin la grabación.- Fue hacia la cocina y Sakura lo siguió

- Si eso me dijo Tomoyo hace rato.- Se acomodo encima de la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina

- Ahora si, debere entrevistarlos, no crees que tengan problemas

Sakura sabia a que se refería con ese comentario

- Shaoran no deberá tener problemas con eso.-

- Bueno hay que estar seguro, no te parece

- Mejor preocupate por la cena, no quiero tener indigestión después

- Hahaha, preciosa no te pasara nada malo, o dejo de llamarme Kotaru Fannel.- Le guiño el ojo

Sakura se acerco a el, y lo abrazo

- Felices 8 meses, precioso.- Y cerro los ojos, aspirando el aroma de su novio, y sintio como el correspondia el abrazo

- Felices 8 meses mi linda Sakura.-

Sabia la oji-verde que este era un momento perfecto a pesar de no estar con el, con el chico de ojos ámbar

* * *

- Es una nueva verdad.-Decia Nazumy mientras se ponía una playera de Shaoran

El estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en su cama, seguia tocando la guitarra, era lo unico que hacia que se sintiera a gusto en estos ultimos meses, y es que no era para menos, a pesar de que a la banda le estuviera yendo muy bien, sobre todo ahora que termino la grabacion del disco, la rehabilitación de Nazumy, era agotadora, aunque ya habia pasado lo peor, o eso esperaba, la chica volvia hacer la joven alegre que antes era, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera otra vez enamorado de ella, sabia que su corazón y todo de el, pertenecia a Sakura. Si, aun se hablaban, aun era amigos, pero eso no le bastaba, ya no, la quería a ella, todo, pero no podia, ya no, sabia que la habia perdido. "estaremos juntos" recordo que se lo habia dicho, que ingenuo y ridículo fue, no lo estarian, ella ya tenia una relación con aquel joven, y el, seguiria con Nazumy. Al voltear vio a la chica que también estaba sentada a su lado, viendo las partituras que tenia regado en el suelo

- No me respondiste, es una nueva melodía

- Si, pero es muy lenta, asi que esta solo sera para mi gusto, buscare algo mas para la banda

- Yo creo que algo romántico, no le haria nada malo a la banda.- Sonrio

- Romántico, ja, desde cuando a ti te gusta todo eso

- Que gracioso Shaoran, aunque parezca una zorra, no quiere decir que lo sea.- Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico

Lo oyó suspirar, y de verdad que no queria llorar, pero estaba harta, de verlo asi, ya no veia esos ojos brillar como antes, a menos que estuviera esa, en el mismo lugar que su novio, que patética situación.

- Shaoran.- Escucho solo un ruido proveniente de el- Aun la amas verdad.- Sabia la respuesta

- Baahhh.- Ella sonrió, solo lo hacia para no hacerla sentir mal

- La odio, pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabes.-

- Ella hizo que entraras en razón, para que pudieras atender tu problema.-

-Si, y eso hizo también que la amaras mas.-

Shaoran, ya no iba a responderle, Nazumy estaba en lo cierto.- Sabes, si fuera tan noble y buena como ella, te dejaría ir, que fueras feliz con ella, pero eres lo único que me hace seguir viva, seguir sin consumir nada.- Le beso el hombro.- Soy una mala persona, por retener a alguien que solo siente lastima por mi.- Le quito la guitarra, y ahora lo beso en la boca, el correspondió, pero no con la intención que quería, solo era por formalismo

- Quieres dejar de hablar de eso, que no vez, que nos jodes.- Rio la chica y lo beso, el pensó en Sakura, ya era costumbre, siempre que lo hacían, era asi

- Te puedo pedir algo.- Se sentó en el

- Tu dirás.- Vio seria a Nazumy

- Esta vez, no pronuncies su nombre.- Y Shaoran se perturbo

* * *

Estaban acostados viendo unos videos de Tomoyo, cuando estuvieron un fin de semana en la cabaña familiar de Chiharu

- No puedo creer, que haya cantado, hahaha, tengo una fea voz.- Decía alegre Sakura

- Hahaha es que el alcohol te pone mas desinhibida eso es todo.- Comento Kotaru

- Si, bueno todos ese dia estaban ebrios, ve.-

Estaba una escena donde Chiharu estaba empezando a quitarse la ropa y todos estaban aplaudiendo, en eso Yamazaki, se puso enfrente de ella, y la beso, y todos aplaudieron

-Ey Yamazaki, comparte.- Decia Eriol, ante lo cual, su amigo, solo le hizo una seña obscena con su mano

Tomoyo, Naoko y Rika, bailaban pegadamente y de ahí, la cámara estaba enfocando a Shaoran, que estaba en una esquina, tomando una cerveza , y a su lado estaba Nazumy, la cámara se poso en la mirada de Shaoran y al notar que el veia hacia un punto, esta se deslizo para ver lo que el miraba, ahí estaba Sakura, cantando y bailando sola, se escucho, como dejaban la cámara en algún buró y se vio a Kotaru abrazando en ese momento a la oji-verde

- Kotaru.- Menciono en ese momento Sakura al ver la escena

En ese momento se besaron y se podia ver en la pantalla como Shaoran se molestaba y aparto la vista

- Entiéndeme preciosa.- Hablo el joven.- Por favor entiéndeme

Apago la televisión Sakura.- Estabas celoso

- No lo estaba.- Se sorprendió, casi nunca escucha tan serio a Kotaru.- Lo estoy, y creo que siempre lo estaré

- Te quiero.- Se acerco mas a el

- Lo se Sakura, pero tu sabes que daria lo que fuera por que me amaras, pero bueno, no me rendiré.- Le sonrio melancólicamente

Sakura de verdad queria corresponderle, el no se merecia un trato asi, el no, no después de que la habia apoyado cuando Shaoran, se habia ido y nunca tuvo contacto con el

Lo beso, pero esta vez no fue un beso tranquilo, esta vez, ella hizo que ese beso, fuera electrizante para los dos, lo sujeto de su camisa, atrayéndolo lo mas que pudiera, tanto que el joven estuvo encima de ella, Kotaru se separo un poco y la vio , sus ojos estaba aunque sorprendidos lleno de deseos

- Bésame.- Dijo Sakura

La obedeció, y al igual que lo hizo primero la oji-verde, el beso que le estaba dado no era nada casto

Empezo a desabotonar la blusa de Sakura y le beso el cuello, podia escuchar como la chica se agitaba mas

- Hay que detenernos, antes que hagamos algo de lo que tal vez te arrepientas.- Le dijo bajamente Kotaru

- Me gusta hacer estupideces, recuerdas.- Y Sakura escucho reir a su novio

Entonces comprendio el joven, que ella si queria, tal vez aun no lo amaba, pero si daban ese paso, es por que Sakura, queria algo mas que un simple novio de apariencia

Le quito la falda, al igual que se quito los pantalones, el volvio a estar encima de Sakura, toco sus senos, su vientre, mientras ella recorria con sus manos la espalda del joven

- Kotaru, tu sabes bueno, que yo no….- Shhh.- la interrumpio

- Me lo contaste, lo recuerdas.- Le sonrio tiernamente

- Lo se, lo decia no por que no te acordaras, si no mas bien por que solo fue esa vez, y a pasado mucho mucho tiempo, y yo no ..Pues yo no … se,. Se ruborizo más de la cuenta y el rio

- No es gracioso, sabes.- Y le dio un pequeño golpe en su espalda

- Lo es, quieras o no.- La beso entre su pecho.- Sera mucho mejor que bueno

-Egolatra.- Sintio como Sonreia el chico cerca de su vientre

- Soy más que un solo periodista o cocinero.- Le quito la prenda que estaba estorbando su camino

Pasaron minutos, no supo cuantos, hasta que dirigio su mirada hacia la del joven, ya estaban los dos desnudos y sudados, y en ese momento sintio como la penetraba, delicada y dulcemente, "perdóname Shaoran".

* * *

Se encontraba Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu y Tomoyo, tratando de platicar pero realmente la música acaparaba todo, hoy era la presentación del disco de la banda, y no podían faltar a este gran acontecimiento hecho en un bar muy importante de Tomoeda

Kotaru aunque habia asistido con Sakura, estaba realmente trabajando, ya que le habian pedido que cubriera dicho evento

- Señora Hiraguizawa.- Grito Chiharu

Todas rieron.- Aun no, pero pronto.- Dijo felizmente la amatista

- Como es.- Pregunto curiosa Sakura a Chiharu

- Ufff vivir con Yamazaki, es raro, no me quejo, no es malo, pero es difícil.- Tomo un poco de su bebida

- No te arrepientes verdad.- Volvio a preguntas la oji-verde

- Hahaha claro que no, Sakurita, como crees, te digo, en verdad es difícil y mas cuando se tiene una que otra pelea, pero nunca me arrepentiría, lo amo, amo todo de el, aunque a veces sea un idiota, y nos acoplamos, con la universidad, nuestro trabajo y su banda

- De verdad los admiro.- Dijo Naoko

- Bueno bueno, algun dia les tocara esto, a Tomoyo le falta menos hahaha.- Agrego de nueva cuenta Chiharu

Iban a seguir platicando pero fueron interrumpidas por la voz del presentador del bar

-Como esta toda la gente de Tomoeda.- Se escuchaban gritos, chiflidos, Sakura y compañía reian

- Bueno, como todos saben, hoy es el dia, hoy es el principio de exitos, para una de las bandas mas queridas de este lugar, hoy es el dia de Riyes.- De nueva cuenta los aplausos y gritos, no se alegaban. Y en el escenario se podia ver a Yamazaki, Eriol, Shaoran y Rika

- Eyyy banda.- Gritaba Eriol .- Gracias por estar con nosotros, en estos momentos, por estar en el lanzamientos de nuestro primer album.-

- No olviden que esto más que por nosotros es por ustedes.- Agrego Rika, dando pequeños saltos.- No olviden comprar el CD terminando nuestra presentación…listos.- Se escucha el si, de todos los presentes

- Y esto es de fucking love.- Y Rika empezó a cantar

Todos estaban emocionados escuchandola, Sakura pudo deslumbrar entre tanta gente a Kotaru y su vista poso de el a Shaoran, y aunque este ultimo estaba concentrando en la canción, Sakura se ruborizo en solo verlo, nunca se le quitaria este sentimiento era seguro, pero tambien estaba segura que el cariño que tenia por Kotaru era diferente y especial

- Ahorita regreso.- Le dijo a Tomoyo y ella asintió

Estaba ya a un lado de su actual pareja.- Ya tendré un poco de atención de mi buen novio.- Kotaru al escucharla, sonrio

- Ahora soy todo tuyo.- Le paso un brazo justo en los hombros de Sakura.-Si, con Kotaru también se sentía feliz

- A la mierda el amor.- Dijo el chico, ante el coro de la cancion de Rika

- Hahaha si… a la mierda.- Y lo abrazo, ella estaba contenta, más que nunca lo estaba.

…….

…….

……..

-Veeeeerrrrrrgaaaaaa.- Rika se acosto en el sillon del departamento de Yamazaki.- Estoy muerta

-Pero si ha sido subliminal, todo lo que esta pasando esta noche.- Comento Eriol.-

Después de que habia acabado la presentación de la banda y el firmar algunos discos, y tomarse fotos con las personas, optaron por ir a tener un pequeño festejo en la casa de unos de ellos

- Ayy muchachos, no puedo creerlo, se veian espectaculares.- Naoko aplaudia vivazmente

- Ahora si, más que nunca quiero la entrevista.- Se escucho la voz de Kotaru

- Vale. Que por mi estara genial, pero hoy no, Rika, esta en lo cierto, estamos muertos, a sido algo agotador.- Yamazaki estaba acostado en el suelo

- Ayy no puedo creerlo son las 5 de la mañana y tengo examen en un par de horas.- Exclamaba Tomoyo.- Pero esta bien, valdrá la pena reprobar este parcial por la banda

- Por la banda.- Se escucho la voz de Nazumy, iba entrando a la casa junto con Shaoran

Y aunque todos habían aceptado de nueva cuenta la relación que tenían, no con esto significaba que estaban a gusto, todos preferían guardar distancia cuando estaba Nazumy cerca

- Ahh es verdad, que soy la peste para todos ustedes no.- El ceño de Nazumy se fruncía

- No, no lo eres.- Respondió Rika.- No mucho

- Debería sentirme mal por todo esto.- Se acerco junto a la cantante de Riyes.- Pero viniendo de una lesbiana frígida como tu, es absolutamente nada.- Rika trato de contenerse, no queria causar problemas , no ahora que toda la noche fue un éxito, se alejo de Nazumy

- ¿Y Sakura?.- Le pregunto Shaoran a Tomoyo, al cerciorarse que no estaba la joven en la sala

Pero otra persona le respondió.- Se puede saber por que buscas a mi novia, Shaoran.- La mirada del chino se clavo en la de Kotaru

- Es mi amiga.- Fue su respuesta gélida

- Es mi novia.- Respondió de la misma manera

- Chicos, por favor.- Tomoyo trataba de calmar los ánimos.- Shaoran, si no esta en la sala, obviamente esta en el baño, y Kotaru, no exageres con la protección que tienes con Sakura, como dices ella es tu novia, no haria nada en contra tuya

- ¿Que pasa?.- Dijo Sakura, al notar que Kotaru y Shaoran estaban juntos, y es que desde que salio del baño, y los vio, no le dio una buena señal, por que si bien, todos los meses que a estado con Kotaru, se han tolerado, no significaba que llegaran a agradarse

- Tu novio, que es un paranoico.- Refunfuño Shaoran.- Ya ni puedo preguntar por ti- La oji-verde se quedo extrañada, y vio a Kotaru, Shaoran decidio irse en ese momento

- Explicame.- Musito despacio pero su voz era mas autoritaria

- Los dejare solos.- Sonrio Tomoyo

- Shaoran pregunto por ti, y yo pues yo tal vez si, actue un poco mal preguntadole, que, para que te queria

Suspiro Sakura.- Es mi amigo.- Y Tomo su mano

- Al cual amas, que eso es más de lo que sientes por tu novio.- Sonrio de medio lado

- Basta Kotaru, no me hagas terminar contigo.- vio la mirada seria de su novia

- Shaoran tiene razón, soy un paranoico.-Sakura beso la palma de su mano.- Confia en mi , ¿esta bien?

Se besaron, y Shaoran no pudo evitar sentir odio ante el, pero mas para el mismo, por que sabia que fue su culpa, el ya no tener a la chica de ojos verdes a su lado.

-Deja de verla, o por lo menos no lo hagas, cuando este yo a tu lado.- La voz de Nazumy lo saco de sus ideas

Y sintio cuando la chica lo abrazo y el con renuencia hizo lo mismo

* * *

Escuchar los gemidos de su novia hacia que el se sentiera glorioso dentro de ella, estaban los dos sudando, minutos habian pasado, desde que la chica habia llegado a casa de el, para platicarle de su dia, pero esa platica se conviertieron en besos, caricias, sexo

La beso con tanta hambre, cada vez que lo hacian, era diferente, estaba completamente seguro que nunca se cansaria de tomarla, ella era su perdicion, ella era su lucidez, ella era su todo, y por eso más que nunca, estaba seguro de que habia hecho lo correcto de pedirle matrimonio a Tomoyo.

La tomo de nueva cuenta, sabia que estaba llegando al climax, otras embestidas, la cadera de ella, iban más rapido

- Eriol.- Escucho su nombre y sonrio

Y llego en ella, como hace tiempo lo hacia, se recosto a un lado, y con sumo cuidado se quito el preservativo

- Cuando estemos casados, ya no sera necesario que lo uses.- Dijo Tomoyo al ver, cuando Eriol tomaba un poco de papel y tirarlo al bote de basura que tenia a un lado de la cama

- Y podre por fin sentirte al natural.- Se coloco a un lado de ella

- Quisiera que Sakura, fuera feliz como lo es Chiharu o yo

- Lo sera, con Shaoran o sin el.- Beso la mejilla de Tomoyo, que en esos momentos estaba en cierto color carmesí

- Tu crees que nunca estaran juntos.- Eriol medito su respuesta y fijo su mirada ahora en el techo de la recamara

- No lo se, mi amor, se aman eso a nadie de los que los conocemos tenemos la duda, pero las circunstancias que tienen, son más fuertes en estos momentos, si de verdad son el uno para el otro, estaran juntos en algun momento de esta vida

- Yo no se que pasaria si tu y yo, estuvieramos en la situación de ellos dos.- Tomoyo se pego mas a Eriol y el correspondio a su abrazo

- Somos diferentes Tommy, y tal vez no necesitábamos todas estas pruebas, para demostrar nuestro amor, y de verdad lo agradezco, por que si, seria algo intoxicante el no estar contigo

Tomoyo sonrio y empezo a besar el pecho de su novio.- Sabes que te amo.- Escucho su risa.- Se sento encima de el. Eriol tocaba ahora sus piernas.- Y muero ya, por ser la señora Hiraguizawa

La atrajo hacia el.- Casémonos este fin de semana.- La amatista lo miro perpleja

-Eso es en dos dias.- La sonrisa de Eriol se agrando más.- Dos dias.- volvio a decir Tomoyo

- En dos dias.- Y la beso tiernamente

Y si, estaba siendo egoísta, por querer tenerla como su esposa, mucho antes de que terminaran la universidad, mucho antes de que pudieran tener un trabajo estable, y sabia que con eso, las cosas serian más difíciles, pero no le importaba, quería estar siempre con ella, no importando las dificultades, si seguían juntos todo podrían superarlo. Ella era su vida.

* * *

Notas Metal:

Muy bien aqui voy... el cap anterior que fue dedicado para una chava que dejo un review super yeahh , si asi es, fue para ti RoCk-mElIdA hahaha...neta gracias ;) ... aunque tambien agradesco mucho a las demas chavas que me han dejado su comentarios desde el primer capitulo =) ya les dije son ohh joder lo mas rock que hay aqui en la pagina :D

Ahora con la historia, aqui es como a transcurrido su vida en todo el tiempo en el cual Sakura se hizo novia de Kotaru, y Shaoran son lo de Nazumy, y la banda, no faltaba mucho para que esto termine, solo que aun no se, exactamente a quien perjudicar si a Sakurita o a Shaoran... para que asi el otro le de apoyo y no puedo decir mas hahahha

Lo de la boda se me ocurrio por que mi mejor amiga apenas tiene lamisma edad que yo y ya su novio le pidio matrominio despues de 4 años de relacion xD asi que digamos que lo que pasa con Eriol y Tommy es en representacion de ellos =)

De nueva cuenta gracias a toooodas por sus mensajes, espero recibir otro por este cap o ver que pongan mis historias en favoritos =)... que puedo decirles que no sepan ^^'

Nos leemos pronto espero .... tengo muchos pinches examenes ...estupida universidad, estupido sistema de enseñanza, estupidos maestros que te reprueban y te llevan a extraordinario ¬¬ =P

Aios aios =)


	12. Resolución

Personajes de Clamp

Hisotira de Sakurita-Rock

* * *

RESOLUCION

-No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste en un día y medio para tu boda.- Seguí incrédula Sakura, al ver la casa de la mamá de Tomoyo, todo estaba listo en el jardín, las flores, las sillas, todo era perfecto para la boda de su mejor amiga y confidente

- Gracias Sakurita.- La amatista estaba terminando los últimos toques de su maquillaje

- Joder Tommy, estas más hermosa que nunca.- Y era verdad a pesar de que su vestido era de un corte sencillo, la tiara, su cabello recogido, sus labios rosas, y ese brillo que tenia en sus ojos la hacían lucir mejor que nunca

- Es el momento.- Respiraba un poco agitada la amatista

-Tranquila Tommy, te ira bien, bueno les ira bien.- Tomoyo la abrazo.- Mi madre no esta muy de acuerdo, dice que aun somos muy jóvenes

-Lo somos.- Sakura respondió.- pero que carajo importa eso, se aman, se entenderán, de verdad que confío en que ustedes lo lograran.- Beso en la mejilla a su amiga de toda la vida.

Se veía caminando a Tomoyo directo hacia Eriol, los dos irradiaban esa felicidad más que nunca.

Le dio un corto beso, mientras el padre hablaba, también se encontraba un juez, para tener el enlace legal.

Shaoran no paraba de ver a Sakura, y el abrazo que le deba su "novio" cada vez que ella estaba a nada de soltar la lagrima

- ¿Quiero casarme?.- Escucho que le susurraba Nazumy

No sabia que contestar.- ¿Y tu Shaoran?.- La vio a los ojos - ¿Quieres?.- volvió a preguntar

Y el en verdad no lo sabia, tal vez si quería, pero no con ella, no con su pareja actual

-Tu silencio lo dice todo.- Comento una Nazumy molesta, mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Regreso, por si te interesa saber, no me meteré nada

La vio alejarse y suspiro un poco más y de nueva cuenta dirijo su mirada a la oji-verde

-Sakura..Lee.- Y su cara formo una sonrisa

…..

……

Habían terminado la ceremonia, en donde los pocos asistentes ovacionaban a la pareja después de que los dos aceptaran por fin la unión. Ahora se encontraban en la sala donde veían a Eriol junto a su ahora esposa, ella estaba concentrada viéndolo

- Bonita música verdad.- Sakura sonrío pasiblemente

- Si, es realmente muy bonita.- Escuchaban una composición hecha por Eriol en piano como regalo a Tomoyo

Sakura trataba de secar sus lágrimas y la persona que le había hablado en un momento se poso a su lado

- Que llorona.- Le entrego un pañuelo

- Idiota.-Lo Sostuvo en su mano derecha

- ¿Crees en el matrimonio Sakura?- La oji-verde aun fijaba su mirada en Eriol interpretando la melodía

- Creo en ellos dos,… Shaoran.- Su nombre sonó como un frágil susurro

Sonrío para sus adentros, el joven de mirada ámbar.- Te veras muy linda de novia, pequeña llorona

Sakura se sonrojo, matrimonio, no, ella aun no se podía ver así, no estaba lista para un paso tan grande, y menos si aun no estaba enamorada de Kotaru, como lo estaba de Shaoran

- ¿Tu novia?.- Fue lo único que pudo preguntarle

El suspiro.- No lo se, en el baño, en la recepción.- Odiaba cuando le hacia eso, por que siempre preguntaba por ella, cuando estaban juntos

- ¿Cómo esta con lo del programa?.-

- Bien, mucho mejor que un principio, ya sabes, muchos problemas con las recaídas, pero parece que lo más grave, ya sucedió, es solo cuestión de controlarla un poco más

- Me da gusto.- Fijo su mirada en el, la canción de Eriol había cesado y solo escuchaban los aplausos

Los dos sonrieron, como solo podían hacerlo para ellos mismos, con ese amor, su paz, su propia tranquilidad

- Yo que ustedes, dejaría de verse tan enamorados.- La voz de Naoko los sobresalto.- Por el bien de sus parejas actuales

Se sonrojaron pero sabían que su amiga tenía razón.

- Yo…debo ir a buscar a Nazumy.- Y Shaoran se retiro, por lo que la oji-verde, miro ahora a Naoko que estaba al otro lado de ella, observando el panorama

- Dime que no me vio Kotaru.- El sonido que emitía era de preocupación

- No Sakura, Rika lo entretuvo, hasta que yo viniera a interrumpirlos.- Suspiro

- Sakurita.- La oji-verde noto que ahora Naoko la veía de una manera extraña, no era la misma chica alegre

- Si escogiste a Kotaru, deja de actuar de esa manera, lo lastimas, y de verdad perdóname, por decirte esto, y meterme en tu vida, pero coño, Sakura, la estas cagando

Era verdad, ella lo sabia, pero tampoco quería dejar a Kotaru, con el, ella estaba un poco mas feliz, un poco mas contenta, un poco mas viva

- Gracias por tu sinceridad Naoko, pero es mi vida.- Y por primera vez, decidió no hacerle caso a una de sus amigas ni dejarla explicar la situación

Sakura fue directo hacia donde estaba Rika, que se encontraba con su novio platicando.- Te busca Naoko.- Le sonrío

Aunque Rika parecía sorprendida, decidió dejarlos.- Te notas un poco molesta, te pasa algo.- Kotaru la tomo de la mano

- Nada importante.- Sintió el beso que el, le proporciono su frente, y su corazón volvió a latir un poco mas.

Después de horas que se había prolongado la celebración, solo quedaba Naoko con Rika, al igual que Yamazaki y Chiharu, Shaoran y Nazumy, se encontraban también cerca del piano de la casa de Tomoyo, y por ultimo Sakura y Kotaru

-Chicos de verdad gracias por estar conmigo.- agradecía jovialmente la amatista

- Por nada, señora Hiraguizawa.- Se escucho la voz de Rika

- Que su vida matrimonial, sea placentera y con muchos orgasmos.- La risa de todos se escucho

- Si tenía que ser la vulgar de Rika.- Decía Nazumy amargamente

- Shaoran, te pediré por favor que calmes a tu novia, o yo lo Hare.- Dijo amenazadoramente la cantante de Riyes

- Tu, ja.. tu hacerme algo, por favor.-

- Ey chicas, este no es el momento ni lugar.- Se puso Sakura en medio de las dos jóvenes

- Lo que me faltaba, tu, como siempre TU, metiéndote en lo que no te importa.- La voz de Nazumy era mas fuerte.- Quítate.- sujeto con fuerza su brazo jalando a Sakura

- No la toques.- Dijo Kotaru, su voz a pesar de ser tranquila era decidida, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara

- Ven acá Nazumy.- Shaoran la tomo de su brazo.- Es una fiesta, una celebración, deja de hacer el ridículo.

La chica vio los ojos de desprecio de el, y se enfureció mas, no podía aguantar ni un minuto mas de lo que tenia por dentro

- No me importa, esto es una mierda, los odio a todos, me harte de sus miradas, de sus desprecios, me harte de que solo tengas tus ojos para ella, cuando yo se más cosas de tu vida, de tu familia, de tu música, ella no es una santa, es tan hipócrita como tu

Todos estaban impactados, al ver así a Nazumy, desgarrándose, gritando, llorando

- Por que no, simplemente te mueres.- Lanzo una mirada de desprecio a Sakura

- Por que, puta madre hiciste que se enamorara de ti, que no te basta tu novio, por que

Estaba otra vez acercándose a Sakura, pero Shaoran fue el que lo impidió. Su respiración estaba agitada, trataba de controlar su ira y tomo más fuerte a Nazumy de su mano. La arrastro consigo

-Discúlpenme, por arruinarles el momento.- Y el portazo de la puerta no se hizo esperar

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir, ni que pensar sobre la actitud de Nazumy

- Esta loca.- Musito Rika.- No se como Shaoran, sigue con esa entupida farsa de ser su novio o sea lo que sea de ella

- No somos quien para juzgar.- Hablo Naoko

- Lo se, pero eso no quita que este loca.- Volvió a decir la joven

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, es hora dejar a los recién casados.- Comento Kotaru

Y todos se despidieron de la pareja.- Te veré mañana.- Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura y ella asintió

…..

……

- Buenos días preciosa.- Sakura abrió sus ojos con renuencia y bostezando

- Mmmm es temprano.- Escucho la risa de Kotaru

- Pues la verdad es que no lo es, son mas de las 12 del día.- La joven se levanto abriendo más sus ojos color jade

- Oye Sakura, no me molesta en absoluto debo decir, pero creo que deberías taparte.- Y se dio cuenta la muchacha que la sabana que le cubría su cuerpo, había dejado expuesto sus senos, se sonrojo, era verdad la noche anterior tuvieron relaciones

- Quieres darte una ducha antes, o te paso ya tus cosas.- Vio que el chico se levantaba de la cama, pero el ya estaba arreglado

-Seré rápida.- Tomo la sabana y aunque la arrastraba, fue directo al baño.

Al entrar la soltó, se vio en el espejo, si estaba desnuda, y si aun recordaba lo sucedido, los besos por todo su cuerpo, cuando Kotaru la hacia suya, y no le desagradaba tener relación con el, pero aun sentía que le faltaba algo, una emoción que solo vivió con Shaoran

- Shaoran.- Musito, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza

- Debo apurarme.- se dijo.

* * *

Estaba Shaoran en el pequeño departamento de Tomoyo y Eriol, tomando una taza de café junto con su mejor amigo, la amatista seguía dormida

- Vamos hermano, no pongas cara de nena.- tratando de animarlo

- Mierda, Eriol, es que no se que tenia Nazumy en la cabeza, para decir todo lo que dijo ayer en la noche, y pues solo arruine el momento de ustedes dos

Tomo otro sorbo de café, el joven ingles.- Digamos que con esto ese día será mas memorable

- Que imbecil eres Eriol.- suspiro el chino

- Que paso después de que se fueron.-

---FlashBack----

Después de que caminaron algunos pasos, Nazumy se soltó del agarre de Shaoran

- Que, tu también me vas a odiar.- Cruzo sus brazos

Shaoran seguía de espalda a ella.- Trato de entenderte, trato de seguir contigo, por los años que nos conocemos y el amor que te tuve, de verdad trato de no odiarte

Sintió el abrazo de la chica.- Tu no Shaoran.- La voz de Nazumy empezaba a quebrarse

- Entonces no te comportes como pendeja, que no ves que ellos hacen el esfuerzo de adaptarse de que tu estés aun conmigo

- Pero sus miradas Shaoran, y tu siempre la ves a ella y no a mi

El ambarino se separo de ella y fijo su mirada en los ojos ya cristalinos de su novia

- Tú lo sabes, como todos en esa sala, yo la amo a ella, pero aun tengo esperanzas de que tú cambies, y podamos seguir

La joven soltó una risa amarga.- Esto ya es un caso perdido.- Se paro a lado de el, cada uno veía frente, sabían que esto era ultimo de ellos dos

- Se feliz Shaoran, y de verdad perdóname por arruinar tu vida, pero Te amo, a pesar de cualquier cosa siempre lo hice.- Y lo dejo solo

El no lloro en ningún momento, y aunque sentía un poco de alivio por que lo de Nazumy había terminado, estaba preocupado por la chica, por que no sabia que haría después de su rompimiento

- Cuídate Nazumy.- Y decidió por fin irse a su casa a descansar por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

----End Flashback-----

- De verdad crees que este cuidándose.- Pregunto Eriol

- No lo se, pero presiento que no, pero ya hice todo lo que estaba en mi, perdí a la chava que mas me importa, que mas jodidamente puedo hacer, si al final ella opto por que se terminara.- Dejo la taza aun con el liquido amargo

- Será mejor que me vaya, debo, hacer algunos arreglos en mi cuarto

Los dos se dirigían a la puerta

- Que va a pasar con… .- Shaoran sabia de que hablaba Eriol

- No tengo ninguna idea, ella es feliz y el imbecil ese aunque no quiera aceptarlo, es un buen tipo

Se abrazaron.- Estamos contigo hermano

Y al abrir la puerta, Shaoran encontró esa mirada verde que amaba y que estaba seguro que para toda su vida, nunca se aburriría de verla, sonrío sin poder evitarlo

Sakura no pensó encontrarse con Shaoran, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, dando paso al guitarrista de Riyes, se sorprendió, pero no evito corresponderle la sonrisa

- Hola.- Dijo débilmente

- Hola.- Escucho la voz que tanto la hacia estremecer

- Eriol.- Fijo ahora su mirada, en el ingles.- Tomoyo esta despierta

- No, Sakurita, sigue en la recamara, puedes pasar.-

- Gracias.- Paso a un lado de Shaoran

Después de quedar de nueva cuenta los dos jóvenes solos, el joven ingles decidió hablar

- Kotaru me cae bien sabes, tienes razón al decir que es un buen tipo, pero ella aun te ama a ti, o te ama mucho mas que a el

- Que me quieres decir entonces.-Su mejor amigo le propicio una sonrisa

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Y con todo lo que tenia que pensar Shaoran, opto por irse, de verdad quería recuperarla, pero no era justo lo sabia, no podía pedirme a Sakura algo cuando el la hizo sufrir mucho antes de que comenzaran una relación.

De verdad tenia mucho que pensar, pero hoy, por lo menos hoy, quería ser libre, solo el y su música, solo el sin problemas, solo el y su propia libertad.

* * *

- Amor saldré un momento, iré por algo de comer, te vas a quedar Sakura.- Decía Eriol, mientras las chicas estaba recostadas en la cama

- Hoy no, solo quise hablar un rato con Tommy, Kotaru pasara a buscarme en un rato.- Sonrío la oji-verde

- Entonces nos vemos otro día linda Sakura.- antes de salir, Eriol fue rápidamente hacia Tomoyo y le planto un beso para nada casto

- A usted la veo un rato, señora Hiraguizawa.- Le guiño el ojo y dejo sola a las chicas

- Ay que envidia.- Dijo Sakura

Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga.- Desahógate

- De verdad crees que soy una hipócrita o una persona mala

- Claro que no Sakurita, Nazumy estaba mal, no sabía que decía

Sakura sujeto mas fuerte los brazos de su prima.- Yo digo que tenia razón, he sido muy hipócrita, sobre todo con Kotaru

- El sabe que no lo amas.- Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero tenia que hablar con la amatista, por saber que haría, tenia que liberarse

- Pero le doy esperanzas, y creo que todo eso es tan estupido, por que no lo amo, por mas que me digo que lo Hare no lo hago, por que Tomoyo, por que no puedo enamorarme de alguien mas que no sea Shaoran

- Supongo que era inevitable.- La oji-verde soltó el abrazo de su amiga y se quedo mirando el techo

- Se que debo terminar con el, dejarlo ser, si se puede llamar de alguna manera y así yo también seria libre, pero no quiero, a pesar de no tener el amor que debería, estoy contenta, y el lo esta también, nos queremos

- Sakurita, no se que decirte, yo creía que de verdad te enamorarías de Kotaru, es una persona muy linda, pero uno no decide mucho con respecto a los sentimientos, por mas que se trate, el ser humano es un ser complicado

- ¿Cómo crees que este Shaoran?- Pregunto Sakura.- Lo vi. antes de entrar a tu casa

- Espero que este bien, al igual que Nazumy, aunque no me agrade la chica, en serio que tiene problemas y muy grandes

- Yo espero lo mismo.- Sonrío tristemente.- Quiero que Shaoran este en paz, como es, no crees, el crecer, el volvemos adultos es complicado

- La vida es complicada.- Dijo Tomoyo

Se escucho el sonido del celular de Sakura, ella se levanto a contestarlo

-Es un mensaje de Kotaru, viene en unos 10 minutos.- Se levantaron de la cama

-Sakura.- Tomoyo la tomo de los hombros.- decidas lo que decidas, estés con quien estés, yo estoy contigo, nunca te dejare sola, somos tu y yo, como siempre desde pequeñas

La oji-verde la abrazo, sabia que pasara lo que pasara, estaría su amiga, su prima, su confidente, en todo, y el peso que cargara seria mas liviano por ella, por que con su mejor amiga tenia esa libertad, de sentirse feliz, triste, vulnerable, dejaba que fuera lo que necesitara ser en cualquier situación que se encontraba, le daba un suspiro y podía sonreír no importando que

- Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decirle Sakura

………….

…………….

……………….

Era una comida tranquila, o eso pensaba la oji-verde, después de que termino de hablar con Tomoyo, no estaba segura en que hacer, s seguir con el o no.

- ¿Estas bien, preciosa?.- Dijo Kotaru intrigado

- Claro.- Le sonrío

- Sakura, debo decirte algo importante.- Ella asintió

- Te amo, lo sabes.- Volvió asentir

- Se que tu me quieres, demasiado.- sonrío tristemente.- y se que estuviste dispuesta a que lo nuestro funcionara y joder que yo también lo desee mucho

- A que quieres llegar.- Sakura no sabía bien de que hablaba Kotaru

- Me propusieron una plaza en una un revista en Tokio.- La oji-verde se sorprendió.- Precioso, eso es genial.- Kotaru coloco su otra mano y sujeto la suya, para besar cada uno de sus dedos

- Te iba a pedir que te fueras conmigo.- Sakura no sabia que decirle, lo quería, pero…- Tranquila preciosa, no lo Hare, ya no.- volvió a dejar la mano en la mesa y la miro directamente a los ojos

- Lo amas a el, aunque te haya fregado la vida, y lo odiare mas si el no te hace feliz de ahora en adelante, por que aunque solo fueron unos meses, fueron de los mejores, siempre te recordare, siempre estaré para ti, como amigo

- Ko..ta..ru… yo no se….- Seguía impactada, el estaba dejándola

- Cuídate Sakura Kinomoto.- Beso su mejilla y dejo a la chica sola en el restaurante

Al notar que el ya no estaba empezó a llorar

* * *

Notas absurdas:

Bueno puff ya creo que el que viene sera el cap final jejeje... o penultimo aun no se xD por que no lo he escrito

Yo pensaba hacer sufrir solo a uno , y vergas que hago que los dos sufran, aunque creo que la paso peor Sakura, se que el cap. estuvo muy tranquis jojojo, o el final lo estuvo pero por algo el titulo , ya todo se esta aclarando y volviendo a como debia ser desde un principio hahaha

Y pronto otro lemon yeaahhh ;)

Espero que les haya llegado las contestaciones por sus reviews :D no solo de esta historia, si no de mis one-shot :D ... que aun hay personas que lo ponen en favoritos jojojo que metal son asi, es como hacer slam escuchando a trivium ^^

Tratare de subir otro cap antes de que acabe el año, pero no estoy segura al respecto, mucho que hacer la verdad :S por consiguiente Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año 2010 ^^ ..neta pasenla poca madre, droguense, violen a alguien y fumen hahahha... las quiero en... hiperultramasivoesceso ;)


	13. Siempre

Ya saben como siempre, la mayoria de los personajes es de Clamp

Y pues la historia completa es mia =)

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

----SIEMPRE---

Solo una semana había pasado, una sola, y Sakura seguía triste por la partida de Kotaru, de verdad lo quería, el siempre estuvo con ella, el siempre vio por hacerla feliz. Seguía balanceándose lentamente en el columpio del parque Pingüino, recordó algunas cosas vividas con el, y sonrío.

-Soñando despierta.- Se detuvo y deslumbro cerca de ella a Shaoran

- Podría decirse.- Noto como el chico se sentaba en el columpio que estaba a lado de ella

- Eriol, me contó lo que paso con tu, novio.- Esa última palabra fue un susurro

- Exnovio.- Respondió la castaña cabizbaja.- ¿Sabes algo de Nazumy?.- Lo vio directamente

- La verdad no, y creo que ya no lo sabre, debo dejar el preocuparme, todo se fue a la basura con ella, es hora de seguir.- Los dos jóvenes sonrieron

- Tu primer amor fue un completo desastre.- Musito graciosamente Sakura y Shaoran no dudo en reír

- Si, pero así se aprende no, cosas de la vida.- La oji-verde se levanto y el ambarino hizo lo mismo.- Puedo acompañarte a tu casa- Pregunto y ella solo asintió

Una cuadra…

- ¿Lo extrañas?.- Tenía miedo a la respuesta, pero era de vital importancia para Shaoran, saber la verdad, saber si la había perdido o aun tenia la esperanza de lo de ellos, como una vez, se lo prometió

- Extraño a mí amigo.- Dijo Sakura

Tres cuadras…

- La banda es más popular que antes, estoy segura que en meses, serán mucho más famosos.- Comento la joven

- Probablemente, haremos otra gira.- La chica paro en seco

- Se Irán, otra vez.- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, se irían de nueva cuenta, después de unos meses de regreso, el, se otra vez, la dejaría

- Es muy probable, debemos promocionar el disco.- Shaoran, veia la cara de preocupación de la castaña

- Woow, es grandioso.- Trato de sonreir, pero las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero no queria que la viera triste

- Sakura.- La tomo del brazo y fue deslizando hasta tocar su mano

- Shaoran.- Fue lo unico que podia articular la chica, después de lo que le habia dicho

- Yo quiero decirte que….-

- Mounstro.- Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, y vieron como un joven un poco mas alto que Shaoran, se acercaba a paso violento hacia ellos dos

- Hermano.- Respondió la oji-verde

Touya veia con cara de pocos amigos al joven chino, pero este no se inmuto

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto Sakura

- Por si no lo sabes, Mounstro, por aquí es por donde vivimos, y lógicamente iba a la casa

- Deja de decirme asi.- Bufo molesta

- Vámonos.- Refunfuño molesto Touya

- Pero, hermano, Shaoran, iba a dejarme en la casa.- Dijo rápidamente la oji-verde

- No es necesario que el mocoso, te lleve, asi que vámonos, no quiero volver a repetirlo

Sakura vio un poco avergonzada a Shaoran, y este solo le dio una calidad sonrisa, para que no se preocupara

Cinco cuadras….

- Hermano eres un pesado, solo era un amigo.- Musito molesto la joven

Touya ahora estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.- Amigo, ese mocoso, no te veia con cara de amigo, créeme Sakura

Y en ese momento la oji-verde se sorprendió, si no la veia como una amistad, podria ser entonces que el, que Shaoran, aun la queria, y sonrio, como hace semanas no lo hacia.

* * *

- Sakurita.- Se escucho la voz de Tomoyo, entrando a la cafeteria de la universidad, la pequeña Kinomoto sonrío

- Hola.- La amatista se sento al lado de ella

- Tengo algo importantísimo que contarte, a lo mejor no te guste, pero debes saberlo.- Se notaba la cara de su amiga preocupada

- Que la banda probablemente se vaya de nueva cuenta.- Asintio la joven.- Tu…como …digo, como sabes.- Estaba sorprendia Tomoyo, Eriol apenas le habia comentado hoy en la mañana

- Me lo dijo, ayer, Shaoran.- Sonrio nostálgicamente

- Y que vas a hacer.- Pregunto dudosa la ahora señora Hiraguizawa

Suspiro la castaña.- No se, Tomoyo, lo amo, pero siempre sufrimos, es como si el mundo consipirara para que el y no, no estuvieramos juntos, y ya, me harte de luchar, me harte de esperarlo, me harte de todo, sabes, y en todo este proceso, perdi a un amigo, estoy cansada, se que suena horrible, y a lo mejor es patetico, pero el amor no basta sabes

- Sakura.- Tomoyo, estaba sorprendida, ante lo dicho por su amiga, por que ahora la veia diferente, no como la chiquilla, que era optimista ante todo, era una Sakura mas fria

- Solo, quiero, vivir tranquila, con el o sin el.- Y se alejo, dejando a una Tomoyo triste, por la decision de la oji-verde

……..

…………..

…………….

Minutos pasaron, y aunque Tomoyo seguia en el mismo lugar, pensando en todo lo acontecido, sintio la presencia de alguien a su lado

- Shaoran.- Sonrio la amatista

- Te vi, muy pensativa y si no me falla, mi vista, un poco triste, sucedió algo entre tu y Eriol.- volvio a sonríele.- por que si ese hijo de puta te hizo algo.- no Shaoran.- lo interrumpió la joven.- Estoy asi, por ti, y por Sakura

El ambarino se sorprendio y se sonrojo ante lo dicho por su amiga.- ¿a que te refieres?.- pregunto nervioso

- Ella, ya no tiene la fuerza de luchar por ti, tiene miedo otra vez, a que lo de ustedes simplemente no pueda ser.- Le dijo Tomoyo

Y Shaoran, sentia , como su corazon estaba colapsando, ella, no lucharia por su amor, pero, el la amaba

- De verdad.- Trago en seco

- Yo la entiendo, ella te espero Shaoran, y regresate con Nazumy, se alejaron, luego tus pequeños arranques de celo, cuando estaba con Kotaru, y luego el se fue, dejandola otra vez sola, ustedes después de todo ya no son amigos, solo, ya no sabe que hacer, y ahora que se van de nuevo, no quiere pasar por algo asi otra vez.- el ambarino asintió.- Lo se

- ¿Qué haras?.- Le pregunto la amatista

Y el sonrio.- Sakura es una chica muy madura, pero es un poco testaruda, pero yo lo soy más

Y sin perder el tiempo, se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo, y esta quedo sorprendida ante lo dicho y hecho por Shaoran

- Suerte.- Dijo la joven y el solo guiño el ojo

Ya no mas, se decia a el mismo, ya no mas de perder el tiempo, y de esa basura que no podrian estar juntos, no, el haria todo, por los dos, el lucharia por los dos, y haria que ella se diera cuenta, que aun habia esperanzas para ellos, por que era amor, un amor que sufrio, un amor que seguia ahí a pesar de todo, y se lo demostraria, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

- Sakura.- Y corrio mas rapido a buscar a la dueña de su corazon.

* * *

- Bueno banda, solo un mes y partimos de nueva cuenta.- Comento con tono jovial el baterista de Riyes

- Ay si no mames, sera de lo mas genial, ahora si, este viaje solo nosotros.- Comento Rika, mientras se recostaba en el sillon.- Y a todo esto, y Shaoran, deberia estar aquí, nunca se pierde un ensayo

Eriol sonrio.- Esta con Sakura, o en el proceso de encontrarla.- todos se quedaron sorprendidos

- Que quieres decir con eso.- Pregunto curioso Yamazaki

- Digamos, que después de tanto tiempo jodido para los dos, todo vuelve a como debio ser desde que se conocieron

- Oh vaya, asi que por fin, ese par de lentos, lo lograran.- dijo emocionada la vocalista.- Y el ingles asintió

- Creo que al final, todos tenemos un bonito final entonces no creen.- Volvió a hablar Yamazaki

Y era verdad, Rika aun estaba en una relacion con Naoko, quien lo hubiera dicho, aunque fuera una chica pervertida, encontraría una estabilidad con la que siempre a sido su mejor amiga. Yamazaki, seguia aun feliz con vivir con Chiharu, aunque se pelearan y a veces la joven no soportara las historias que el contaba, por que la mayoría era pura mentira que el inventaba, pero se amaban desde que se conocieron. Y Eriol, su vida ahora era perfecta, pues ademas de que a la banda le iba mejor, mucho mejor que antes, y estaba por seguro que lograrian a más, lo más increible que tenia era su esposa, la mujer de su vida, la mujer que estaria siempre con el , en las buenas y en las malas, y para el, eso era mas que suficiente

- Por nosotros.- El joven ingles, tomo unos vasos con cerveza y lo repartio a los demás integrantes

- Por la banda.- Dijo Yamazaki

- Por el futuro prometedor.- Sonrio abiertamente Rika

- Por Riyes.- Se escucho al los tres jóvenes

Por que si, estaban seguro que de ahora en adelante, todos estarian bien, incluyendo más que nunca a los dos castaños.

Y a lo lejos se podia escuchar como la guitarra, la bateria y una magica voz, empezaban el ensayo, como hace años lo hacian, pero ahora con mas fuerza, con mas ganas, para enfrentar el destino que tenian, por que siempre fueron ellos, y siempre lo seran, siempre unidos como banda, como amigos, como hermanos, como la familia grande que ahora eran, y permanceran juntos.

* * *

Tocaba el timbre con desespero.- Abre maldita sea.- Decia bajitamente el ambarino.- volvio a tocar

- Bueno, carajo, ya voy.- Y sonrio, "_tal dulce como siempre_" penso.- ¿Qué?.- Fue la respuesta grosera que dio Sakura, al abrir la puerta, pero rapidamente coloco sus dos manos en su boca.- Shaoran.- dijo

Estaba sorprendida.- ¿Qué, haces, aquí?..- No sabia que decirle la oji-verde, pero de pronto, noto la sonrisa de el, la sonrisa, que la hacia ponerse mucho mas estupida de lo que era, y sin mas, el la beso, como hace tanto tiempo lo añoraba

Era su adoración, su sueño, su angel, Sakura era su todo, y lo estaba demostrando con ese beso, trataba de transmitirselo, y la oji-verde, solo pudo correponderle de la misma manera.

El joven cerro la puerta, sin separarse de ella, era lo menos que queria. Ahora besaba su cuello y Sakura, estaba agitandose, otra vez, otro beso en sus labios, era pasion lo que demostraba, asi como la necesidad que tenian de estar juntos.

- Ven.- Dijo rapidamente la castaña, y los dos subieron hacia la habitación de ella

Sakura cerro la puerta con seguro, y volvio a estar junto al ambarino, donde de nueva cuenta se besaban, sus lenguas, jugueteaban, asi como sus manos, las de ella estaban quitando su camisa, y Shaoran poso una mano en el seno de ella, disfrutando de ese contacto, que solo una vez habia tenido y que todos los dias añoraba por tener

La recosto en la cama, y sin pudor alguno, le quito todas las prendas que en ese momento le estorbaba, para poder admirar a Sakura.

Beso el cuello de la chica, y respiro su aroma, que siempre lo enloquecia, coloco una de sus manos en su feminidad y ella solo se contraia al placer que el ambarino le daba. Shaoran amaba ese sonido, la amaba toda.

La ojiverde tampoco queria perder el tiempo, y coloco al chino, encima de ella, mientras le quitaba ahora si por completo su camisa, dieron una vuelta en la cama, y ella ahora estaba arriba de el, sonrieron los dos, y Sakura, le quitaba las otras prendas sobrantes en ese momento.

Los dos estaban desnudos, agitados, sudados, era perfecto, no tardo mucho en colocarse en el miembro de Shaoran, lo necesitaba, desde siempre, por que después de esa noche de la graduación, y después de acostarse con Kotaru, no era igual, su cuerpo pertenecia a Shaoran, a nadie mas, siempre a sido asi, aunque ella lo negara.

Entro, y los dos eran felices, sus quejidos lo decian, sus embestidas, lo aclamaban, el roce de las manos de Shaoran en todo el cuerpo de Sakura, los besos propiciados por ella en el cuello del ambarino.

Era cada vez mas rapido, era cada vez mas unico e inigualable, los dos estaban llegando al orgasmo

Gritaron sus nombres, y llegaron, y rieron, como niños pequeños, haciendo travesuras. Que importaba lo demás en estos momentos.

………….

………………..

…………………..

Una hora habia pasado, y Shaoran estaba contemplando amorosamente a Sakura, que se encontraba dormida a su lado. Roso su mejilla y podia notar el rubor aun que tenia, era de verdad perfecta para sus ojos, nunca habria duda de eso.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron lentamente y su mirada fue a dar a la cara de Shaoran

- Hola.- Hablo timidamente

- Hola.- Repondio con una sonrisa Shaoran

Ella se levanto un poco para poder verlo mejor.- No me quejo, por que fue perfecto.- Dijo avergonzada Sakura, mientras se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya estaba.- Solo, quiero saber, por que, o por que.- rio y se coloco un par de cabellos atrás de su oreja

Shaoran, se acerco mas a ella, y la abrazo.- Por que Te amo.- Se vieron directamente a los ojos.- Te amo.- Volvio a repetirlo

- Yo tambien Te amo, pero….- La callo, el ambarino, colocando uno de sus dedos en la boca de la

- Ya no hay peros, no mas, tu y yo, por siempre, por siempre, entiedelo.- Sakura estaba llorando

- Como lo prometiste.- Y el asintió

- Como lo prometí.- Y se besaron

………………..

…………………….

………………………….

Se veia en la tele a la banda, en otro concierto que habian dado, y en el cual, habian hechouna pequeña transmisión en vivo, para que los espectadores pudiera apreciar a la banda mas importante de toda Tomoeda como en otros lugares

En casa de Tomoyo, estaba, Sakura, Chiharu y Naoko, estaban felices, viendo a sus respectivas parejas

- Mañana es el dia.- Dijo feliz Chiharu y las demas asintieron

Si, por fin de unas semanas de esperar, iran a verlos, por que no importara a donde fueran, todos estarían juntos.

* * *

Notas finales tristes u__u :

Bueno cap. utimo jojojo, al final el amor triunfo jojojo, que bonito, hahaha rayos, me caga lo cursi xD, pero bueno es Sakura y Shaoran, es inevitable no hacerlo asi, siendo ellos ^^'

Trate de aclarar un poco como quedaron los demas de la banda jejejeje, espero que este bien asi :S .. aun tengo unas dudas sobre el final, pero vale, creo que esta paso la prueba, despues de los intetos que hacia xD...

A todas, las chicas que comentaron, neta, GRACIAS, amo, y amare todos sus comentarios, asi mal plan, son como un tesoro, que mierda, es tan woow, que no se, hahahaha, osea que pedo con mi vida hahahaha ^^' alusino, puff como sea.... GRACIAS :D

Ya aqui, tambien agradesco a los otros comentarios de mis one-shot que hice asi especiales de navidad jejejje... los que no los hayan leido, ahi pasen cuando quieran jojojojo :D

Espero leerlas pronto, ya sea un otra historia romantica perversona, que debo decir... muahahaha, ando en eso, pero ahora si, pasara un putero de time, para que la suba, por que apenas tengo tres hojas escritas y tengo muchas pinches cosas de la universidad x__x y de one-shot, no tengo nada en mente xD

Bueno ya mucho choro... Feliz Inicio de año 2010 :D


End file.
